Finding You Again
by Pink Princess 777
Summary: The last time Amy saw him was when they were 12,and then they were seperated or what she thought would be seperated forever. But when she comes across him 5 years later will their friendship be renewed? Or will they start a new relationship being more than friends? Sorry I suck at summaries, but plz read! also plz comment and review...it'd mean alot! thnx! :)
1. Chapter 1- California, Here I Come!

**Heyyy Guys! So this is my first story on fanfiction and I'm trying my best to make it awesome for you guys. Please comment and give me feedback...it'll help a lot! kk enjoy! Ohh and by the way I wanted to give a shout out to my Best Friend who's helping me edit and actually write the story...yayyy! enjoy! :)**

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH~**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Ugh. 2 more hours of being on this insipid plane ride and I'll finally be in my dream place, California. I'm not sure how long I've been on this plane but it's boring me to death. But I guess it's all worth it, since I was going to California... IT'S CALIFORNIA BABY! The last time I went there was 4 years ago when I was 13 for a small week-long visit. But now that I'm 17 and a half, I'm sure that this time when I'm at Cali I'll have the time of my life. :)

And by the way, my name is Amy Carter. I just left my home in Texas to come start my dream career at the home of the famous, a.k.a. HOLLYWOOD! Yes I'm leaving my dear family behind, including my amazing sister Arianna and my best friend Kylie. But I've been planning this ever since I was 14, and now was the chance to make my dream come true. Who knows how successful I'll be, but hey, I'm great at acting and I'm not that bad looking myself, so I might have a good chance at the big time. If only Kylie were here right now. Not only would I have not been lonely on this boring plane ride but she'd keep me company and give me some awesome advice while I was staying in California. I really don't know anyone that lives in California...well there are these 4 boys I know, or actually _knew _but I haven't seen them in such a long time, or kept in touch with them...

So there's one hour left to go, and I'll finally be where I belong. As I fasten my seat belt since the plane gets a little shaky, I take out something to read from my handbag. Specifically, it was my diary that I've ever had since I was 7 years old. I lost it sometime around when I was 14 (yes it lasted that long!) and I finally found it somewhere in my closet that's full of junk and pure mess. So when I found it, I decided to bring it along with me on the plane to read so I'd have something to do. And honestly, I was looking forward to reading all the stupid things I had written in the past. I quickly opened my diary and skimmed through the pages to read any random entry, until I saw something that made me stop. His name..._his_ name and _his_ picture...the picture of us when we were way younger dressed up for Halloween. I was a princess and he was a pirate. Underneath the picture it said "_ Amy and Kendall dressed up for Halloween; age 8.." _Just his name made me smile. _Kendall Francis Schmidt_. That name brought back so many memories. We were best friends for as long as I could remember, until he moved when we were both 12. He went off to California for his brother's acting career. We kept in touch for a while, but then we each went our own separate ways. The most recent memory I had of him was right before he left to the airport...the day that I thought would separate us forever...the day we realized we were more than just best friends...the day of our first kiss...

~~_**FLASHBACK~~**_

_I sobbed continuously as I thought about him. Kendall was actually moving to California. He'd been my best friend ever since...and now we were going to be separated, thousands of miles away from each other. I looked out from my window, and I saw him putting his luggage into the van one by one. I couldn't bear to watch this any longer, or else my heart would burst. As I walked away from my window I heard something tap against the glass. I looked out and saw Kendall who was throwing rocks on the glass of my window, motioning for me to come outside. We had already said our goodbye's...what could he possibly want now? But I didn't care. I ran downstairs and flung open the door and ran into his arms. I couldn't stop crying. Yah sure, I was going to miss him dearly and so he knew why I was crying. What he didn't know though was that I had developed feelings for him, and I was going to miss him more than I would've if I was just his friend. He patted my back, not knowing what to say until his mother honked the horn of their car telling him to come. I looked up and I knew this was it. He lifted my chin up and said " Hey, I know your stronger than this princess, (_Princess was his nickname for me ever since that one Halloween I mentioned earlier) _so do me a favor and stop crying before I make you, got it?" I knew he was joking around obviously, but I wasn't in the mood so I just nodded. Then he looked into my deep, chocolate-brown eyes and said "I Love You" and he kissed me. That was my first kiss ever, and I was shocked. Did he have the same feelings for me...?! I kissed him back for about 7 seconds and the moment ended. Then he quickly got something that seemed like a bracelet out of his pocket and tied it around my wrist. He said " I have the same bracelet, so we can remember each other..." I smiled as a tear softly rolled down my cheek. "Kendall Schmidt hurry up we're going to miss our flight!" his mother screamed. He hugged me one last time and said, "Don't you dare ever forget about me Princess" with a smile on his face. Then he ran off to his car and his mother drove off. He looked out his window as long as he could until we couldn't see each other anymore...that was the last time I ever saw him. _

And til this day, I have never forgotten about him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts, the plane will be landing in about 10 minutes, thank you" the speaker blared. I jumped back to reality and remembered that I was on a plane, on my way to California. Wow...the flashback...it seemed as if had just happened yesterday...not 5 years ago. To be honest, I still have feelings for him. I mean don't get me wrong, I've dated other guys in the past couple years, but now that I'm single and Kendall's on my mind...well it's just different. And even though I know I most likely won't see him while I'm staying in Cali 'cause who knew where he lived, I still hope there's a chance that I could and would see him. Ugh I needed to stop thinking about this...he's probably moved on now obviously...Boy did I need a break. Before I knew it, the plane landed and I went to receive my luggage. Wow! California was way more beautiful than I remembered it! It was now about 3:00 p.m. and I had to go find a hotel to stay in for the next couple days before I looked for an apartment or a house for rent. But for now it was just all me...alone...well whatever...California, here I come!

**All I can say is... REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- The GORGEOUS Mystery Guy

**Heyyy Guys! So this is chapter 2 of "Finding You Again" and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for viewing my last chapter and plz comment and rate...kk enjoy!~**

**~ As much as I hate to admit it,... disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush :(**

**~Shoutout to Raphaella2000 for being the first one to 'favorite' and 'follow' my story! Thank you soo much for your support!~**

As I looked around for a cab, I noticed how beautiful my surroundings were. There were so many palm trees, lots of sunshine, and most importantly amazing weather. A slight breeze blew my long brown hair back, and it got in my face. I couldn't help but smile. This would never happen during the summer in Texas. I looked around for a cab while dragging my luggage with me. Soon I wouldn't have to wait for a cab because I was going to buy my own car as soon as I had a place to settle. I really wanted to get a red Mustang convertible, but I'd have to check if I could afford it. But for now that was the least of my worries. I finally found a cab and got in as quickly as possible. I stuffed my luggage in the back and quickly buckled my seatbelt. "Well ma'am where are we off to?" said the driver. He looked like he was in his 40's, with slick black hair pulled down and smelling of heavy cologne. "Ummm well I was wondering if you knew any good hotels around here that I could stay in for a couple days. You know, not too expensive but not one of those cheap ones either where they have uncomfortable bed sheets used as blankets," I replied. The driver chuckled and said "Well, I think I may know a place of your liking. It's actually next to the beach, and the service and rooms are wonderful. And it's not that price-y either." "Great! Then off we go!" I exclaimed. This was turning out to be a good day...

"Well miss, here we are," the driver said cheerfully. "That'll be $20.00 please." I handed him the money and walked out of the car. I took my luggage out slowly and I stared up above me. "The Laffayette"..hmm fancy name. The hotel seemed to be 30 floors or higher and it seemed pretty decent. "Good enough, thanks by the way!" I called out to the driver halfway already at the door. He grinned and drove away. I pushed through the heavy glass doors as I went up to the front desk. I walked up and stood there waiting for 2 minutes until who seemed to be the manager, got off the phone. "Umm Hey! I'm Amy Carter and well umm I want to book a room please? How much will the cost be?" I said nervously. "Well, it's $90 bucks per night, but you know, I can lower down the price for you, lucky lady" the manger smiled. I hadn't even known him for 5 minutes and he was already creeping me out. "Umm no, it's fine I'll pay full price..." I said with a shaky voice. "Alrighty then fill out these papers and you'll be all set," he replied. I grabbed the papers from him,filled them out quickly and returned them to him. He finally gave me my key after what seemed like forever because he wouldn't stop talking to me. Then I ran off to the elevator and waited til I got to my room. Room 2J...interesting. I opened the door, slammed it, and ran to the bed and just collapsed. I was so freakin tired! I just wanted to call Kylie and talk to her, but I'd have to wait or else I'd die. I pulled the soft blanket over myself and dozed off. I didn't even know when I fell asleep but when I woke up, it was kind of dark outside.

As I slowly sat up in my bed, I rubbed my eyes and tried to stand up. All of a sudden, I fell right off and hit my bottom hard on the glossy wooden floor. "Owww!" I yelled. Wasn't this a great way to start the day..or in my case _night_. I walked off to the bathroom to freshen up. After I was done, I walked back into the room,but something seemed wrong. I felt weird,and slightly week. OMG! I hadn't even eaten any food ever since I got back! I quickly pulled on my pink Aeropostale Hoodie and some black skinny jeans and ran out my door. I waited til the elevator opened(which freakin took forever!) and jumped inside. There was someone else inside, and he quietly waited in the corner texting someone. Hmm he looked pretty familiar, but yah I didn't want to stare obviously. "Excuse me? Well you see I'm sort of new here to California and I was wondering if there was some fast food place near here? Like McDonalds or Inn N Out?" I said to the man standing in the corner. Man he looked soooo familiar! But how was that possible? I didn't know anyone in California..?! All I knew though was he was absolutely GORGEOUS! He had dirty blond hair, kinda tall (probably 5'9),he looked like he was 17 or 18, and these amazing hazel green eyes! I couldn't take my eyes off of them! Gosh I had never seen such amazing eyes ever! The man or should I say _teen _gave me a warm smile and said "Actually yah. There's a McDonalds right across the street from here." He put away his phone and moved towards me. I still couldn't stop staring at him! There was just something about him... "Oh, and umm if you're staying here for a couple days I'd be more than glad to show you around L.A., 'cause I don't have much to do this week. I'm just here 'cause my friend, the son's manager of this place, is throwing some party here in 2 days. So I thought why not stay here the entire week in this nice place instead of my house you know?...Sorry am I creeping you out? I know it's kinda weird of me to ask you since I just met you but,well,you seem really cute and nice, and no I was not hitting on you. And you probably need a tour around here since you're new and stuff. Also I still think I'm creeping you out again" he laughed. "Cause you keep staring at me." OMG i started blushing like crazy and I was probably as bright as a tomato. "Ohh noo your not. Sorry. And yah actually I'd love to have a tour of this place. I've been to Cali before, but that was like 4 years ago, so I don't remember much," I said nervously. Oh God what was the matter with me? Calm down Amy it's just some guy. Ugh why did life have to be so complicated? The elevator reached the last floor finally and I stepped out. "Hey, if you're not busy right now, you wanna come to McDonalds with me?" I asked him. "Sure, I'm kinda hungry," he smiled. Oh God that smile of his just killed me. It was soo cute! As we both walked to McDonalds I started to think that this was going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

But secretly deep down inside my heart, if we did become close, and if ever possible, I wanted it to be more than a 'friendship.'

**~So what did you guys think?! Do you know who the 'mystery teen' is? Well if you're a BTR fan then you obviously know... Also, you probably think the guy is crazy for just asking a stranger if she needed a tour or anything, but just watch guys..it all falls into place and will benefit them both in future chapters..lol well plz comment and review..I really need some inspiration and feedback from you guys. Look out for the new chapter! I'll try to upload as soon as possible! So for now, Peace Out! ~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Bracelet

**Heyyy Guyz! Watsup? Well here is chapter 3, my favorite out of all 3 chapters uploaded so far :) In this chapter you guys get to find out who the 'mystery gorgeous guy' is lol :p Anyways so just wanted to let you guyz know that the 'teen' keeps referring to Amy Carter as the 'mysterious girl' since he doesn't know who she is yet. unfortunately he doesn't even ask her her name even though they've been hanging out together for hours. Strange huhh? And if you don't get what I'm saying, just read on til you find out. I'm pretty tired right now but I'm all in it for BTR and you guyz! So plz comment and review! thnx! :) ~ENJOY!~**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush~ (or McDonalds LOL)**

**MYSTERY "GORGEOUS TEEN'S" POINT OF VIEW**

"Whoa!" was all I thought in my head when I saw this random girl walk into the elevator. I was on my way down to the lobby just 'cause I was bored and the elevator stopped on the 25th floor to pick up this girl. And like I mentioned before, all I could think of was when I saw here was "Whoa!" She looked pretty familiar, but that wasn't what striked me. She was beautiful! Not like 'popular girl beautiful' (which annoyed me cuz those girls thought they were all that 'cause of their looks) but in this different way that just made her stand out to me. She was about 5'7, had long, silky dark brown hair almost til her waist, soft chocolate brown eyes, a tiny bit tan but still pretty white, and the best smile I'd ever seen! I tried not to stare at her (which was pretty hard) and then we talked for a bit. The entire time I just wanted to ask her out because she had this wonderful personality and she was good looking, but I couldn't obviously do that because 1) I didn't have the guts to and 2) She would have thought I was some weird freak since we barely met. I mean yah, I'm popstar Kendall Schmidt from the band Big Time Rush but she probably didn't know that. So I didn't wanna ruin my reputation already. But what bothered me so much was that she looked so freakin familiar! I know I've seen her somewhere, but not recently. And I was dying to figure out who she was. So instead of asking her her name, I was stupid and asked her if she wanted a tour of L.A. since apparently she was new here. Yahh that wasn't the best decision I've ever made but 1) I was literally desperate to figure out who she was and why she looked sooo familiar and 2) yayyy I get to spend time with her and get to know her better! So I guess I chose the complicated way of finding out who she is, but hey at least I get to know her better. So anyways she just asked me if I wanted to go eat at McDonalds with her across the street, and even though I like eating organic food, I was going to do anything for this girl. Well, off we go to McDonalds!

"So what would you like to order? It's my treat." I said. The mysterious girl quickly shook her head no. "I can't have you do that. I'm the one who invited you smarty!"she giggled."Hey, by the way, what's you na-

"Excuse me are you and your girlfriend going to order, because there's a line waiting behind you" said the cash register lady. "Ohh no! umm she's not my girlfriend actually..." I said in an embarrassed voice. I saw the mysterious girl blushing next to me and she said "umm I'll have a Fish-O-Filet and a small Oreo McFlurry shake. And umm my friend here will have a umm a Big Mac?...Are you okay with a Big Mac and a M&M McFlurry?" she asked me. "Uhh,yah sure.." I said.

"Well thats going to be $9.57 please," said the cash register lady, who seemed to be getting impatient. "Alright here you go," I said while handing her the cash. The mysterious girl just glanced at me (probably 'cause she wanted to pay for it herself). "Well your order will be ready in about 5 minutes" said the lady. I motioned for the girl to come stand with me in the corner while we waited. "Umm,do you wanna like eat at the beach,since this place is kinda crowded...you know the beach is right around the corner," I said to the girl shyly. "Sure, that would be nice," she smiled.

"Order number 23! Order number 23 your meal is ready!" the lady shouted. Gosh she could be loud! "I guess that's us," the girl replied. She walked over to get our order and I followed her. God that beautiful brown hair of hers just swayed back as she walked. Could anyone have more beautiful hair?! We walked out the door with our to-go order and walked towards the beach. Man I hated awkward silence. When we finally got there, we sat down on the little curb part on the sidewalk where there was just a little sand. "Hey do you know what time it is?" I asked the girl. She took a quick glance at her watch and said, "Yah its like 9:45, kinda getting late, but I'm not sleepy." All of a sudden she froze. She looked at her wrist, then her other wrist, then on the ground, then to both of her sides, then behind her. She stood up and she got this worried expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. "Yahh, my-my bracelet, my bracelet, it's go-gone!" She was making a big deal out of a bracelet? "It's my favorite bracelet in the entire world! It means so much to me! Have you seen it? It's black and purple." She looked like she was about to cry. "No sorry I haven't seen it..." I said. Then she froze again. And she stared at my right wrist. And her chocolate brown eyes got all wide. "You think this is a _joke?_" she said coldly. "What are you talking about?!" I asked. "Are you kidding me?! You have my bracelet!" she exclaimed. "What? NO, this is _my_ bracelet, I said sharply. "My best friend and I have the same bracelets! They're like friendship bracelets. I gave her the exact one as mine when I moved away." Then all of a sudden she looked up at me. And I said "what?" And then it hit me. Those deep chocolate brown eyes. The beautiful,long,silky, brown hair. The familiar-ness... the bracelet... I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. I knew she wanted to say something but she couldn't. I finally manged to choke something out. "Hey **_Princess_**, I know we barely met a few hours ago and we've had a lot of conversations but you never told me your name..." And then she lost in. She started crying and ran into my arms, burying her face onto my chest. I just wrapped my arm around her allowing her to cry, because honestly, I was shocked and confused myself. I knew it. I knew that some day _my Princess Amy Carter_ would return...


	4. Chapter 4- Finding Kendall Again

**Heyyy Guyz! So what did you think of the last chapter? Gosh Kendall took forever just to find out what her name was! But hey I guess that's what makes the story more interesting right? Well anyways here is chapter 4 and I hope guys enjoy~ :) Ohh and btw- I know it gets confusing sometimes with the dialogue and like who's talkin so I'll make them their own little paragraphs like actual authors do..lol..sorry about that! So each time there's a new paragraph with dialogue that means either Kendall or Amy are talking.. figure it out if I don't tell you :p**

**~I have something sad to tell you people...I do not own Big Time Rush... :(**

**Amy's Point of View**

No way. No way was it possible that I was crying onto the chest of my dear best friend Kendall Schmidt. How did I miss it? No wonder he looked soo familiar! Wow...I still can't believe it's him! He's grown so much ever since I last saw him (obviously) and he was pretty handsome too. I finally removed my face from his chest and stopped crying. He lifted my chin up and said "Ohh stop crying will yah Princess?" This scene seemed way too familiar...like when he was first leaving to California.

"I can't believe I found you again!" I said.

"I can't believe I found you again either Princess!" he exclaimed. "I mean I knew that you'd come back to me,er, umm come back to _see_ me again someday but I never knew that you'd come so soon! What are you doing here?"

He paused in the middle of saying that I would come back to _him_ someday...uhh oh, he probably didn't want to make me confused... he didn't have feelings for me anymore...shoot. "Ohh umm well I've always loved acting,as you know from when we were young so I thought that I'd come to L.A. to make my dream career come true you know?"

"Ohh yah. You came here all alone? When did you come? Did that one girl you used to talk about on the phone..what's her name.. Kylie come with you? Have you met or seen James,Carlos or Logan yet? How long are you staying in L.A? Ohh and I think your food is getting cold" Kendall said.

"Dude! Chillax! Yes, I came here alone, I arrived this afternoon like around 2:30 p.m., No Kylie stayed back home in Texas, I'm staying in Cali for a while,well at least until I find a job and if I don't,then I'm going back to Texas. No I haven't met James,Carlos and Logan yet but I would love to see them again. And umm thanks for alerting me that me food is getting cold" I said nearly out of breath.

"Wow. I still can't believe you're here!" He gave me a big hug squeezing the life out of me and then smiled. "Hey, you look cold,we should probably go back to the hotel. Then we can talk about everything that happened the past couple years. And I mean EVERYTHING!" he said.

I giggled. "Well, there's not too much to tell you I guess, but sure, I'd love to catch up where we left off" I said. Then he put his arm around my shoulder (just in a friend way, although I wish it was more than a friendly gesture) and we walked back towards our hotel. Was I really falling for my best friend again? Ughh I was soo confused.. But who cares? I have my best friend back in my life and I couldn't wait to hang out with him. We walked out of the elevator door, into his room and closed the door. Then I swung off my shoes and climbed onto his bed at sat across from him.

"Okay Kendall Schmidt, ready to hear my "life story" I smirked at him. By this time I had forgotten all about my bracelet...

"Sure am Princess, sure am..."

**K guyz so sorry that was soo short. I'm sort of busy right now but I just HAD 2 upload this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! So for now, peace out~ :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Me or Jennifer?

**Heyyy Guyz! Well thanks for all your support on the last couple chapters! Can't wait for you ppl 2 read chapter 5! Plz comment/review! Thanks! Love You Guyz! :)**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Amy's Point of View**

"Hmm, where should I start? Well, I mean seriously Kendall, there really isn't anything interesting that I need to tell you about that happened in the past few years. I mean you know, just the usual stuff. Finished middle school after you left, went to high school, went to all those dances and stuff,umm went to prom with Troy Sanders, and umm yah graduated, and well, here I am."

"Whoaaa there! _You_ went to _Prom _with _Troy Sanders?! _How did _that_ happen? I mean the most popular guy in the entire Redwoods High go out with _you?_ Yah I don't see that happening..."

"Kendall! You are soo mean! Why can't you picture that? I mean I'm not _that_ ugly am I?" I said. My face fell and I was confused. Did Kendall forget that he himself used to have a crush on me? As I looked at him waiting for a response Kendall just stared at me.

"Amy Carter. You are the most beautiful person that has ever existed! Any guy would be sooo lucky to have you as their girlfriend. I mean your sweet,funny, beautiful, you've got it all!" Kendall laughed, probably not meaning any of the stuff he just said. I mean,yah I did go to prom with Troy Sanders, and yes he was the most popular guy at my school, but then I found out that he just went with me 'cause he had just broken up with his girlfriend the day before. And according to him I was "sooo hott!" Ugh he was such a player...

Kendall just kept laughing at me 'cause apparently I guess I had a weird expression on my face. So I got up, walked to the other side of the bed where he was sitting, sat down and tweaked his cheeks.

"Awww are you jealous of my awesomeness Kendall Schmidt? Huhh? Are you jealous?" I said teasing him with a grin on my face

"Jealous of you? Pshh well that's gonna be #1 on my list of things that are never going to happen. And stop tweaking my cheeks. You do still remember that I am older than you."

"Older than me?! Kendall we're both 17! And we share the _same_ freakin birthday! You call that older than me? Gosh, have you gained any knowledge ever since you left Texas 5 years ago?" I laughed still with my hands on his cheeks.

"Princess, get your hands off of me before I make you." Then he raised those bushy eyebrows of his, slid my hands off his cheeks, and pushed me off the bed.

"Oww! What was that for? Oh you know what? You're on Schmidt!" I said as I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. We tumbled around on the floor for a couple seconds until I finally pinned him to the ground and sat on top of him.

"Dang Princess! When did you get so strong?"

I giggled. "Actually, I didn't even know that I was that strong myself. Anyways, that's what you get for pushing me off the bed. Don't you remember my motto? "_Never Mess with the Princess"_ I said mockingly.

"Ohh really? Well then your highness, I guess I'll just have to-" he didn't even finish his sentence and flipped me over so that now I was pinned to the ground. Except since he was way heavier than I was, he just laid down next to me somehow managing to keep me glued to the floor. "Oops, I'm sorry I didn't mean to flip you over" he laughed. I tried to lift myself up but I failed horribly. I ended up landing my head and half my body on Kendall's chest. Okay...this was getting awkward...Then all of a sudden I felt his hand on my face. He was tucking a loose strand of hair back that was on my face that I didn't even know was there. I looked into his deep hazel green eyes and got lost in them. They were soo gorgeous! He started leaning his head towards mine (I didn't even realize our faces were that close!) and in response I leaned back towards him not even thinking about what was going on. Right when our lips were about to touch someone knocked on the door. Great way to kill the moment! I quickly got off of Kendall and ran to his bed where I sat there blushing like crazy. Were we really about to kiss?! Kendall got off the floor and ran to the door but before he could answer it someone burst the door open and said "Yo wassup my man?!"

"James?! What are you doing here? It's like 1:45 a.m.! You scared me!" Kendall said in a weird voice,trying to jump back to reality.

"Well I knocked, and you made me wait for like 10 seconds! What was I supposed to do? And ohh about the party on Sunday, I was going to ask if you were- ...ohh dang Kendall! Who's the chick sitting on your bed? She's smokin hott!" James whispered to Kendall. Apparently he was a bad whisperer. I started blushing even more and got off the bed about to leave the room.

"Wait! No! Princess! Don't leave! Err, James good job look what you did!" Kendall said groaning.

"Her name is Princess?" James said.

I stopped and walked towards him." Umm, no. My name is Amy. Amy Carter, you know..from Tex-"

"Amy? _Amy? **AMY CARTER? **_Amyyyyyy!" James screamed as he picked me up in a hug squeezing me to death. God what is with everyone hugging me so tightly? He wouldn't put me down and I was trying to tell him to let me go and I even kicked him lightly once but he still didn't let go of me until Kendall came and pulled me off of James.

"Wow! Amy! What are you doing here?! We've missed you soo much! I can't believe you're here! When did you come? Ohh and by the way, umm when I called you hott a couple minutes ago, umm I didn't really umm mean it..." James blushed.

"Hah, yah sure whatevr..ohmygosh I missed you soo much too James! I actually came here this afternoon. Or actually last afternoon since apparently it's almost 2:00 am right now..! What are you doing here so late?"

"Well I just came to tell Kendall something about this party I'm having in like 2 days.."

"So couldn't you wait til the morning?"

"Nahh, I'm good. So hey umm do you wanna come to the party? It'd be lots of fun!" James grinned.

"Yah sure! That would be pretty cool!" I replied. I glanced over at Kendall who was giving James this glare..what was that all about? I thought about it and I guess it would be pretty fun. I could finally catch up with both Kendall and James and probably Logan and Carlos who were most likely going to be there too. I couldn't wait to see them. When we grew up, they were all like the older brothers I never had, except for the fact that we were all the same age. Anyways I'd find something to wear to the party later on. Right now I was way too excited because two of my old best friends were here with me.

"So Kendall," James said. "Are you bringing Jennifer to the party?"

"Who's Jennifer..?" I asked as I felt a knot in my stomach

"JAMES!" Kendall exclaimed with a look on his face that didn't seem too happy.

"Oh, Jennifer is Kendall's girlfriend, Amy. Hasn't Kendall told you about her yet?" James asked.

Kendall's _ Girlfriend..?! _Ohh great, this was going to be a long day...


	6. Chapter 6- Girl Problems

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KENDALL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! OMG yayyy its November 2nd 2012, a.k.a Kendall's 22nd birthday! PARTY PEOPLE WOOHOO! LOL. Well here's another chapter for you guys on this special day. And just saying it's not the happiest or most interesting chapter but hey, it's something. BTW it's pretty short too,sorry for that. KK hope you guys enjoy~ plz review! :) **

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (sadly)~**

**Amy's P.O.V**

Kendall's _Girlfriend?!_ No. No way could this be happening. How did he have a girlfriend? I mean yah he's handsome,funny,and has an amazing personality, but, didn't we almost kiss a couple minutes ago? Didn't he admit himself that I was amazing and that any guy would be lucky to be with me?...Kendall wasn't cheating on his girlfriend was he..? No, Kendall would never do that. Not in a million years. But why had he tried to kiss me...? I was way too tired to deal with this, and I was just making myself more confused. "Hey, you guys, it's getting really late. And I have to get up pretty early tomorrow and look around for some auditions and that kinda stuff. So, well I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe.." I said while walking out the door. James just waved and grinned, and Kendall looked like he wanted to say something, but he just nodded his head and allowed me to go. He must have known how awkward I felt. As soon as I walked out the door, I quickly stepped into the elevator and waited til it stopped on my floor. The elevator where _we_ had first met again... The doors of the elevator finally opened and I ran into my room and onto my bed. I was too stressed out to think about what was going on, so I just went to sleep. Who knows what was _really _going on with Kendall.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"JAMES!" I yelled, after Amy walked out the door.

"What?" James replied.

"Why did you tell Amy about Jennifer? Did you not see how hurt she looked? Great everything's ruined. Now Amy probably thinks I'm some kind of a player just trying to win her back." I grunted.

"Dude, chill. She would've found out sometime soon anyway, and-... wait, no way...you're still into her aren't you?! Wow this is soo great!" James exclaimed.

"Uh, NO it's NOT great! I'm with Jennifer now. I can't break up with her just to get with Amy. I mean I think I still do have feelings for Amy, but who knows if she feels the same way about me. She probably just almost kissed me back because she was too caught up in the moment. Even-"

"Whoaa you guys kissed?! Wow man, she barely got here and you've already got her all to yourself," James said along with a whistle.

I glared at him. "James, are you forgetting that this is our best friend Amy? Not some random hot chick that came here just to make out with me. And no we didn't kiss. We were about to until you had to interrupt our moment by barging through the door. Anyways, you're missing my point. See, we almost kissed, but neither of us knew what we were doing 'cause we were too caught up with the moment. I didn't even remember that I was dating Jennifer, and now Amy is probably thinking that I was cheating on Jen. And I would NEVER cheat on Jen, even though she could be snotty sometimes. But now I can't even get with Amy even if I want to because I'm with Jen. God, this is so confusing. And- James, are you even listening?" I asked him all frustrated while he was fixing his hair.

"Hmm? Oh yah. Sorry my hair is a little more important than your problem right now. Anyways, well I don't know what to tell you man, I mean you're pretty much stuck. Anyways I'll see ya tomorrow morning, it's getting late" he said as he walked out my door without saying goodbye.

Well that helped a lot. I shook my head and closed the door. I walked over to my bed, and I just went underneath the covers without changing into my boxers. I kept my shirt and jeans on. My shirt...it still had her warm vanilla bean perfume scent in it, probably from hugging me. I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes. Right before I was one second away from falling asleep, my phone buzzed. I got a new text, from who else but Jen. I wasn't surprised she was up this late.

**JENNIFER: Hey! I'm totally looking forward to James's party Sunday night. We are going to have sooo much_ fun!_ LOL ;)**

**ME: LOL yah, I'm lookin forward to it too...**

**JENNIFER: OMG I totally know what I'm wearing! HBU? **(A/N: HBU means 'how 'bout you' in case u didn't know lol)

**ME: Jen, sorry 2 break ur heart, but I'm a guy, I don't plan out what I'm gonna wear, miss fashionista :) Heyy, Ima go to sleep now. ttyl g'night**

**JENNIFER: KK g'night Ken-Dork, LOL JK :p sweet dreams! **

I put my phone back beside me on my night stand and turned my body the other way on my side. I finally shut my eyes, and instead of having a 'sweet dream' about Jennifer, the first person that came into my mind was Amy. How was I ever supposed to face my Princess Amy again...

**Kay guys, sorry it was so short and boring, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it even a little. I just really wanted to upload it on this special day and this chapter was mainly written/typed to express Amy's and mostly Kendall's inner feelings. Well, I'm so sorry it was kind of lame, but all the action starts coming up in the next few chapters. So for now, peace out! Ohh and again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT! :) **


	7. Chapter 7- Breakfast and a new friend

**Heyyy Guyz! Watsup? Well here is chapter 7 and I'm not gonna explain much about it...you'll just have to read it yourself to find out what happens. I'll give you a heads-up though...in this chapter, you will get to meet 3 new characters. Yayyy! LOL :) Oh and btw- I'm using Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan's real names in the story, but their characters are pretty much the same as their fictional ones on the show. However, I'm obviously not sticking to the original plot of how BTR became a band and stuff, so no Katie, Gustavo, Jo..etc. so go along with whatevr happens. KK guys, enjoy!~ :) **

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush :( ~**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

The bright sunlight shone through the rosy pink-ish beige curtains on the windows and hit my face. I groaned, turning my face and body to the other side, pulling my warm blanket on top of my head. I was about to fall asleep again, when I heard a knock on the door. I was too tired to go open it, so I layed still in bed. The knocks continued, and on the fifth knock the door flew open. James came running into my room heading towards my bed. Ohh no...

"Amy Amy Amy Amy Amy! Get up you lazy princess! Don't you know what time it is?" he yelled with his energetic voice.

"Ughh no, actually I don't know, and don't call me princess. That's only KENDALL'S name for me," I replied with a yawn. I sat up in bed, stretching. "James, are you high? Cuz you definitely" and before I could speak further, James yanked me out of bed and carried me off by my legs so that half my body was thrown over his shoulder.

"JAMES MASLOW! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I screamed and kicked. He carried me halfway across the room, spun around, and carried me back to bed where instead of gently placing me back, he threw me back and I landed in the middle of my bed. Man was I lucky that my bed wasn't one of those cheap hard ones that felt like you were sleeping on a rock.

"What the FREAK was that for?!" I shouted at him.

"Dang girl, calm down. I just wanted you to be wide awake 'cause I'm taking you out to breakfast. It's already 9:05 am and if you don't hurry then,..wait, weren't you supposed to be gone right now looking for auditions or a job or something?" he asked.

"Umm, yah, well I guess I'll do that later.." I replied in a fake voice. I had lied to them earlier that night about the auditions. Yes, I was planning on looking for an audition for a movie or something, but not this soon. I had told them that last night to escape the awkward moment when I found out about Jennifer...

"Well, then, hurry up and go get dressed. Then I'll take you to one of my favorite diners around here," James said with a warm smile.

"Alright," I said as I walked out from bed. I took a change of clothes with me to the bathroom, and locked myself in there while James waited outside in my room. I used the bathroom, brushed my teeth,washed my face, freshened up,and pulled off my Aeropostale jacket which I had been too tired to take off last night. I changed into my black lace-y tank-top underneath with a flowy, rosy pink, see through top on top. Then I put on a fresh pair of black skinny jeans and my hot pink flats. I combed my long dark brown hair and tied it into a side ponytail. Then I applied a touch of black eyeliner, a little mascara, and a hint of this red-ish pink-ish lipstain. There, I looked pretty, yet simple. I walked out of the bathroom and walked towards my purse, when I realized that James had frozen standing where he was, staring at me wide-eyed.

"James...is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yah, it's just that, umm you're wearing _that_ to breakfast?"

"Yes, I am, why is there a problem?" I asked him raising one of my eyebrows up.

"Ohh no no! It's just that, WOW you look really different, a lot more different than you used to," James said.

"James, I'm 17, NOT 12 anymore!" I exclaimed. "And is it a 'good kind of different' or a 'bad kind of different'" I asked.

"Let's just say it's the 'wow you look pretty!' kind of different" James said with a grin.

"Awwe! James you're too sweet!" I said giving him a quick friendly kiss on the cheek.

He raised his eyebrows at me, and I just giggled. Then he gestured for me to walk out the door and he followed me. We talked the rest of the way down the elevator, and until we reached the diner.

"Lil Miss Sunshine's" I read aloud the name of the diner. Seems pretty decent, I thought. We walked in and James found us a table near the back. I sat down, ready to order as the waitress came by.

"Good morning miss. How may I help you today?" she asked politely. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, and she was sort of pretty.

"I would like to order some chocolate-chip pancakes, and a cup of orange juice please," I said.

"And I would like to order some blueberry pancakes with a cup of-" James started to say before the waitress interrupted him.

"Hey, aren't you James from Big Time Rush? Wow, it's so great to meet you! My younger sister is actually a fan of you guys, even though your band was just barely made. May I please have your autograph to give to my younger sister?" she asked kindly.

"Oh,yeah, sure! Anything for my fans!" James exclaimed. He took the piece of paper the waitress offered him and quickly signed it. Then he handed it back to her and finished up his order. "Well, as I was saying," he laughed. "Can I have some blueberry pancakes and a cup of coffee, decaf, please."

"Sure, I'll be right back with your orders in a few," the waitress said smiling. Then she walked away all happily to give our orders to the chefs.

"Hey, I never knew you were famous James," I said.

"Oh yeah, umm well we're not that famous, but the guys and I lately formed a band known as Big Time Rush,and well yeah, we're actually rising to fame pretty quickly," he answered.

"Ohh, okay, yah I think I may have heard about it," I replied. I was about to say something else, but James stopped me.

"Hey, hold that thought, I just got a text from Kendall. I told him earlier that I'd be taking you out to breakfast, and he wants to know if it's cool if he joins us with his girlfriend Jennifer, or as we call her, Jen.," James said.

I felt a knot churning up in my stomach. I didn't want Kendall to interfere with our breakfast plans, _especially_ with _Jennifer. _"Sure, I'd love for them to join us," I replied with a fake smile, but James didn't notice. Great, what was I thinking?! Did I really want them to join us?...No, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Cool, I'll text Kendall back," James said looking down at his phone. He texted Kendall quickly, then started talking to me about his hair, which I was completely not interested in.

"Oh James, will you ever learn that there are more important things in life than your hair," I said mockingly as I shook my head.

He gasped. "Don't you dare ever say that about my gorgeous hair ever again!" he exclaimed. Okay then, I'll take that as a 'no'. I laughed and sat silently for the next couple minutes waiting for our food to come, which took longer than I expected. Then the door of the diner jingled open while James headed off to the bathroom. I turned my head to see if it was Kendall, and sure enough it was. And he was accompanying some chick, who I assumed was Jennifer. She had dirty blond hair, was average height but probably an inch shorter than me, slim, and her skin was really white. Not even a single tan, yet she still looked pretty. I wasn't jealous or anything, or at least I was trying not to be, but she could seriously pass for a model! She wore a top similar to mine, but hers was lime green and a little _too_ see through. And she wore dark blue denim mini shorts underneath, which were a little _too_ mini and some black heels. She looked like one of those pretty popular mean girls in those chick-flick movies, but hey like they say 'don't judge a book by it's cover'. I glanced back at Kendall who was looking for us, and our eyes met. I immediately looked away feeling awkward, as he walked towards our table. I started feeling really awkward..._where was James?!_ As if my wishes were granted, James walked back to our table, right before Kendall and Jennifer got there.

"Hey Man, wassup?" James asked Kendall.

"Ehh, nuthin much. Just sorta hungry so I stopped by to pick up Jen and we came here to have breakfast with you guys," Kendall replied.

"James, I haven't seen you in forever LOL! OMG I missed you darling! How's it goin?" Jennifer asked in a giggly voice.

She literally said the word LOL even when she _talked? _Eeeww she sounded soo fake...

"Yah, I'm doing fine. Just planin for the party tomorrow. You're still coming right?" James asked.

"Wouldn't miss!" Jennifer laughed. "Hey, is that umm, what's her name again? Amy right? Kendall was talking about you earlier. How are you?" Jennifer asked me.

I seriously could have scoffed, but I didn't want to be rude. "Fine, totally fine. And you?" I asked in a sick cheerful voice. James could tell I wasn't enjoying myself so he interrupted and said he was going to check what happened to our breakfast. I shot him a glare, obviously not wanting him to leave me alone with Kendall and Jen, but he still left anyway. Man was I going to get him back once we got back to our hotel. As James left, I shifted around in my seat pretending to look for something in my purse, when Kendall started a conversation.

"So Princess- I mean Amy, umm Jen and I were going to the beach today. You wanna tag along?" he asked.

He was asking me to go to the beach alone with him and _Jen__?_ "Uh, no thanks, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go look for some auditions today after breakfast," I lied. There was no way I was going to the beach with _them. _

"No, Amy you really should come with us, it would be lots of fun!" Jennifer replied. "Kendall has talked on and on about you, and you seem loads of fun to hang out with!" she smiled. " Even if Kendall hadn't asked, I was going to ask you anyway. You know, it can get boring with the guys sometimes, you know just me,being the only girl."

"Oh, yeah I can relate to what you're saying. Back home in Texas, whenever I would hang out with the guys, it would get lonely sometimes being the only girl, cuz I didn't meet my best friend Kylie until I was 14, which was after the guys moved to California. So yeah, and umm I really appreciate your offer but I'm gonna pass on the beach today," I said with a warm smile. When she asked me to go to the beach with her and Kendall, she seemed real, and not like those fake girls who pretend to be nice just in front of their boyfriend. I actually liked her a little, but I still didn't know if she was considered a friend or an enemy. Right then, James came back with our order, and two extra plates with pancakes and OJ for Kendall and Jen.

"Hey guys. Sorry the order took long. Apparently the chef screwed up in the kitchen so they had to re-do our orders, And then I went back to the bathroom to comb my hair, so yah," James said.

We all groaned. It was definitely a 'James-thing-to-do'. We all grabbed our plates and started to eat our breakfast. Whoa, this food was amazing! As I was about to tell James about how great the food was, Jen interrupted me.

"So Amy, are you going to James's party tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yah, I guess so. By the way James, what time does the party start? If you want I can come early to help you get set up and stuff" I said while picking up my glass of OJ.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though. And come around 7:00 k?" he said. "Even though most people probably won't even show up until 8:00."

I nodded my head while chewing on my last piece of my chocolate chip pancake. Then all of a sudden, I remembered that I didn't have anything to wear for the party. I guess my eyes got all big and as if she read my mind, Jen asked,

"You don't have anything to wear for the party tomorrow do you?" she smirked. I shook my head no. "Well don't worry, why don't we go shopping after breakfast. We'll go to the mall, and I'm sure we'll find you something gorgeous," she said.

"Actually, that would be great!" I smiled. "So what store do you-"

"WHOA THERE. Who said I was taking you shopping today?" Kendall asked raising his eyebrows up. James laughed while Jen and I looked at each other.

"Actually, no one said _you_ were taking us Ken-Dork. I know how to drive too, smarty! You've probably forgotten cuz you like never let me drive anywhere!" Jen exclaimed.

Then the door jingled open again, and we heard two voices walking in, arguing.

"Carlos! There are NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS for the hundredth time!" a young teen with straight black hair put up in a fohawk design yelled at who I assumed was Carlos, the other teen walking next to him.

"Then who ate my corndogs last night?! I made 3 of them remember? I ate 2 of them for dinner and I saved the 3rd one for a midnight snack, but in the morning it was gone! And you already said that you didn't eat them!" Carlos replied. As soon as I heard the word corndogs, and saw the black helmet Carlos was wearing, I immediately knew it was Carlos and Logan, my two other best guy friends from back home in Texas. I wanted to run up and give them a hug, but they were headed the other direction since they didn't notice us. Also they probably wouldn't have recognized me.

"Whatever," Kendall said, in response to Jen. Oh yeah, we were talking about going shopping... Jen and I laughed as we both finished the last of our beverages. Then we got up and I said bye to James and waved at Kendall, and Jen hugged James and gave Kendall a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Then we both walked out the door, when we realized we had no car to drive, since Kendall had brought Jen. Jen groaned and she raced back into the diner. I followed her, and she commanded Kendall to give her his keys.

"Kendall, gimme your keys," she commanded.

He smirked. "Hmmpff, I was wondering how long it would take a blond like you to realize that you don't have a ride." He waved his keys in front her face, mocking her as I stood there watching.

"OMG you take that back Schmidt! And you shouldn't be talking cuz you're blond too you dumbass. Now gimme your keys. You and James can go home in his car, and if he didn't drive here then just walk. It's only like 15 minutes from here if you walk. And both of you need some excercise too!" Jen exclaimed. I started getting bored so I walked over to Kendall, shook my head, kicked him, and grabbed the keys from his hand as he yelled out in pain. Then Jen and I fled the restaurant looking back to see if they were following us. James just sat there laughing his butt off and Kendall looked back at us, or actually he looked back at me. He looked into my eyes, even though we were distant, and he smiled. I wanted to smile back, but I just couldn't with how awkward things already were. So I just ran off with Jen and we got into her car, or actually Kendall's car and we drove off to the mall. Kendall's car was a black convertible, similar to the one I wanted, but in black. My hair flew back in the wind and so did Jen's blond hair. We both laughed and turned on the CD player, and to my surprise, it was of Kendall singing. Then James started to sing, then what sounded like Logan's voice, then Carlos. It was probably one of their BTR songs, and I had to admit, they were awesome! I smiled as Jen turned the volume louder and drove faster. Honestly she seemed really cool, and I could tell that we were going to be pretty good friends. If only she wasn't dating my dear Kendall...

**Kay guys, so what did you think? I know I barely introduced Logan and Carlos to you and that there wasn't too much action in this chapter, but like I said, wait for the next couple chapters! And I can't wait for you guys to read chapter 9, where it's James's party! You guys excited? Also Logan and Carlos have bigger roles in chapter 9 too. But I can tell you that you guys are in for a big time surprise! Til then, you'll just have to wait for chapter 8, which is more of Amy and Jen bonding time, and you get to meet Amy's best friend Kylie! (indirectly though;they have a phone conversation) Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try 2 upload chapter 8 ASAP! So for now, Roll Your Windows Down, Let Your Hair Flow, Let it all go tonight... :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Shopping, Kissing, & Kylie

**Heyyy Guys! So here is chapter 8...and just givin you a heads up...you're in for a little surprise, or shall i say _shock. _Anyways so sorry for updating so late, I've been sooo busy! Well...enjoy!~ :) (btw- I don't own CoverGirl or Starbucks obviously :)... just the things I randomly make up like "willowstream mall and glamour chik LOL)**

**~Disclaimer: uuughhh...do I _HAVE_ to say it? _FINE!_ Sadly,I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Jen and I finally arrived at the mall after what seemed like forever. I looked up and read the name aloud. "WillowStream Mall, cool," I said. We got out of Kendall's convertible, and started to walk towards a store called "Glamour Chik." We walked in, and ohmygosh it was literally glamorous! It was like dress heaven! There were all types of outfits: sparkly, shiny, cute tops; dresses; high heels; everything! And this store totally suited Jen. She probably got most of her clothing here.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked. "You look like you've been starstruck!" she giggled.

"No, it's just that, WOW! I have never seen sooo many cute outfits like these. Like ever! I mean back home in Texas, they had a store similar to this, but these dresses, they are sooo gorgeous!" I gushed.

"I knew you'd love it. And I know it's the perfect place to find your dress for James's party tomorrow. Anyways, let's get started. I'll head this way, and you head that way. Both of us can find a couple dresses that we like, then you can pick the perfect one okay? Let's move out!" Jen exclaimed.

I headed to the left side of the store, roaming around each of the racks. There were soo many pretty dresses, but then again who said they'd all look good on me. I found a silver dress that was glittery with sequins, but it wouldn't match my skintone. I picked up another dress that was lime green with ruffles...hmm not my type. I found another one that was strapless and a midnight black color, but I figured it would reveal a little too much, and it was probably more Jen's type. After ruffling through 5 more dresses, I realized that this wasn't exactly _dress heaven_. Actually, I was getting tired of looking for dresses, until a silky red one caught my eye. It was a dark burgundy red dress, really glittery but not the kind where it gets all over you, silky, and was strapless. However, I knew it wouldn't reveal too much. I immediately went to go try it on in the dressing room. Turns out, it went a couple inches above my knees, showed off my curves, and wasn't exactly tight but perfect fitting. I knew it was the one. I changed back into my normal clothes and ran out to find Jen. To my surprise, she was heading my way with a couple pairs of heels instead of dresses.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be better at finding a dress for yourself, so I found you some shoes instead. I thought these colors were pretty cute, and the styles are amazing! But if you don't like any of these, feel free to go find one yourself," Jen said. In my luck, she had these burgundy red heels, that weren't too high, but still pretty tall. And they were pencil heels...perfect! Just the kind I loved. I tried them on and I guess it was my lucky day, because they were perfect fitting. Jen flashed me a smile and grabbed the items from me. "I see you've already found the perfect dress. Here, lemme go pay for these and you can see if you like anything else okay?" Jen asked.

"What? No way! I'm not lettin you pay for these! And omg..the price of this dress!" I screamed. "It's 100 dollars?! Ughh! And these heels are gonna cost me another fortune. And you think I'm letting _you _pay for these?" I said.

"Amy, chill! Dude, do you know who I am? Do I look familiar to you in any way?" Jen asked.

Now that I thought about it, she did look kind of familiar. But not like the 'famous' kind of familiar. She could be a model I've seen before...

"Oh Amy, you're hopeless! LOL JK! But yah I'm actually a model and I've advertised for CoverGirl before, and lots of other companies. And I'm not trying to brag, but the way they pay me, pshh I'm filthy stinkin rich! To me this dress is like paying for a piece of candy! So just allow me to pay these for you okay? Think of it as a welcoming gift or something okay?" Jen said.

Whoaa...I knew she was a model! However I still didn't want her to pay for the outfits, but I wasn't in the mood to argue so I just gave in. Well at least she didn't have the 'filthy rich attitude.'

"Alright, go roam around and see if you like anything else. I'll be over there at lane 6 paying okay?" Jen said already walking over.

"Okay, thanks by the way!" I called back. She smiled back as she waited in line with the other customers. I went off to the jewelry section which actually wasn't that far from lane 6, and checked to see if there was any matching red jewelry for my outfit. I found a silver necklace with a sparkly red heart and matching silver hoop earings. I took them off the shelf and checked out the price. $10.75...reasonable I guess. And this time _I_ would pay for it. I was checking out some more jewelry when I noticed that Jen was taking a long time. She should have been back by now; there had only been 3 people ahead of her and they themselves didn't have to many items. I started walking over to see why she was delaying, but then I froze. The dress and heels were all packed up, but it looked like she was flirting up a storm with the cash register guy. I had to admit, he was pretty cute, but both of them looked like they were flirting with each other. It was disgusting, honestly. I rolled my eyes, and I guess she got lucky there was no one behind her, or else she would have been holding up the line BIG TIME. I started walking over again, and then I stopped, AGAIN. Only this time, they weren't flirting. She leaned into him and they kissed. Oh gosh, such a Jen thing to do. They kissed for about 5 more seconds, and I walked away. "Ohh Jen..." I thought while shaking my head. Suddenly I froze. And a knot started forming in my tummy. I could feel myself getting pale. Something wasn't right. All of a sudden I got a text from Kendall asking us how we were doing. I literally dropped my phone. Kendall. _Kendall. _**KENDALL! **OMG Jen was cheating on Kendall! No wonder the scene didn't look right! No way...Jen was cheating on Kendall?! How could she? I mean Kendall was the most sweetest thing ever. He was handsome, sweet, funny, hott, awesome...he had it all! Then again he was about to kiss me the day before...but that was another story. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before Jen could see me, I raced back to the shelf and pretended to be looking at more jewelry. I was no longer in the mood to buy the silver necklace. I guess Jen was finished making out or shall I say _cheating on Kendall_ because she walked over to me.

"Hey, sorry I took long. There was a problem at the cash register," Jen told me. Oh, so not only was she a cheater but a _liar_ too! What else was she hiding? I tried not to glare at her so I just thanked her for the dress and we walked out of "Glamour Chik." Then Jen offered to get us some Starbucks so I waited outside the café and sat down at a table. My head was hurting and I no longer wanted to shop with Jen. I quickly ran up to her while she was ordering and told her that I wasn't feeling well and that I didn't want anything to drink. So she ordered only hers and she drove me back home to my hotel. I quickly went up to my room 2J and slammed the door shut. I have no idea why the 'Jen cheating on Kendall incident' affected me so much, but I was too tired to deal with it. As I was about to put my dress away in the small cherry colored wardrobe, my cell phone rang. I didn't even bother to check the Caller ID.

"Hello?" I said.

"Amyyyyyyyyyyy! Heyy watsup girl? I haven't talked to you in ages! You never called me after you left Texas!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Ohmygosh heyyy Kylie! Wow I can't believe I forgot to call you. And noo I just haven't called you in 3 days dumbo. LOL sorry, I was really busy...too many things going on in my mind you know?" I said.

"Haha yah, you're probably pretty tired too. So anyways, guess what? I have two pieces of good news for you. What do you wanna hear first, good news number one or good news number two?" she asked.

I giggled. Such a 'Kylie thing' to ask. "As if it matters," I laughed. "Hmm, I'l go with good news number one."

"Okay, so guess what? I just discovered this hott new boy band called Big Time Rush. I mean you may have heard of them before, but they're definitely not what you think! They are like the hottest boy band ever, I'm not even kidding. AND they are awesome singers! And OMG there is this super hott one named James Maslow and OMG he is SO FREAKIN HOTT!" Kylie screamed.

I was about to burst out laughing. Kylie thought my best friend, or my old best friend was _hott?_ I mean yah, I guess he was okay looking, but I never referred to James as hott. And I think I even mentioned James to Kylie once when we were 14, but she probably didn't remember because I never really talked about him. She knew a little about Kendall too, but only the fact that he used to be my best friend and first crush. Other than that she knew nothing about James and Kendall, so that explained why she didn't recognize them when she found out about Big Time Rush. But I don't blame her, it's not like she's ever seen them before when we were younger. I was about to tell Kylie about James, but I wanted to hear good news number two first.

"Oh, Kylie. You're such a weirdo. And actually yah, I have heard of Big Time Rush and yah I admit they're awesome! Anyways, hit me up with good news number two," I said.

"Alright, so guess what? I haven't been able to find a good job around here, and you know how I've always wanted to go to California. So when you mix the two together and add a little bit of persuading to my parents, guess what you get?!" she laughed.

"Um, idk are you coming to visit California?" I asked yawning.

"Nooo Buttface! I'm moving over to California with you!" Kylie screamed. (Buttface was her nickname for me when I was being boring or dumb)

"OMG Kylie that's great! I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier!" I shouted excitedly. "I'll finally have someone to keep me company, not that I'm completely lonely and stuff, but still ohmygosh I'm soo happy! We're gonna have a blast-...wait, Kylie this was your 'good news number two'? You put a boy band as good news number one before you, which is good news number two? Oh Kylie, what am I gonna do with you?" I asked shaking my head.

"Well, they are pretty hott, especially James..." she said her voice getting all dreamy.

I sighed. "So when are you coming?" I asked.

"TOMORROW! My flight leaves tomorrow at 6:00 a.m so I should be there by 9:00 a.m. Don't worry you don't have to pick me up, I'll get a cab. Just gimme the address of the place you're staying at and I'll be there probably by 10:00. OMG I'm sooo excited."

She was coming tomorrow?! Yayy this was awesome! And tomorrow was James's party. Perfect! Boy did I have a surprise for Kylie.

"Awesome! And Kylie, get here A.S.A.P. cuz I'll have a surprise waiting for you. And also I'll text you the address later on."

"Oh gosh. You and your formalities. Whatever, hey I'm gonna go finish packing up. See you tomorrow bff!" Kylie said.

"Kayys, have a nice trip. Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone. I had a plan in my mind and I couldn't wait to tell James. I rushed out the front door and to my luck I bumped into James.

"Hey Amy, I was just coming to see-"

"Save it. I have to ask you 2 questions. One, do you have a girlfriend, and 2, can I bring another guest to your party tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uh, one, no I just broke up with my girlfriend Paige like a week ago and two, yah feel free to bring anyone you want," James said.

"PERFECT!" I yelled as I gave James a big hug, my hair getting into his face.

He hugged me back then pulled away. "Okay now that we're playing 20 questions I guess, it's my turn. So why do you needa know if I have a girlfriend or not and why is it perfect that I don't?" he slowly asked raising his eyebrows up."Aww, is someone developing a little crush on me?" he asked as he playfully punched my shoulder.

"Ewww gross no! Not in a million years Maslow!" I laughed. "And you'll find out tomorrow why it's perfect. Just do me a favor. Don't hook up with any girl until tomorrow and don't bring a date at your party okay?" I asked.

"WHAT? Not bring a date to _my party?_ Amy you're insane! You can't tell me what-"

"Please James, for me? You can hang out with other girls, but just don't hook up with anyone or bring someone specific to your party okay?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"But-"

"Bye James, gotta go!" I yelled running back to my hotel room as I left James standing there shaking his head.

Boy was Kylie going to have the surprise of her life tomorrow...

** So guys what did you think? Too short, too long? Needs more action? OMG can you believe Jen? *Smh...so what did you guys think of Kylie? LOL in real life, my bff that I'm basing Kylie off of, calls me buttface as a nickname. Well isn't that wonderful..? :p Anyways, Kylie isn't 100% like my bff but yah you guys get the point. And my friend is actually going to be typing up some of Kylie's parts soon, when its just Kylie's P.O.V. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 8 and I can't wait to update Chapter 9...cuz that's when all the PARTYING begins! I might upload Chapter 9 into 3 parts or I might not..idk it depends how long it's gonna be... well stay on the lookout for chapter 9 and plz comment/review! Your inspiration means the world to me! So for now, keep calm and listen to BTR! :) ~**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1- The Plan

**Heyyy guys watsup? So here is my late thnxgiving present to you guys...chapter 9! okay but dont get too excited cuz I have decided to split this chapter into 3 parts since there's gonna be alotta things going on. First there's Kylie's arrival, then a little Kendall and Amy bonding time, then James's PARTY! WOOT WOOT! LOL well here is chapter 9 part 1 and I hope you guys enjoy! :) (btw- if you guys wanna see what Amy's silky lime yellow halter top looks like, then literally search up 'lime yellow silky halter top' on google images. I just thought of this randomly, and when I searched it up, it was pretty cute, so yah there you have Amy's outfit :)**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...and sadly I don't think I ever will...just remember though...Kendall's MINE!**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next morning, to be specific, 5:00 a.m. Now you're probably thinking that I'm crazy for waking up so early on a Sunday morning, but hey I was really excited for Kylie's arrival and James's party. I jumped outta bed and grabbed a pair of clothes with me to the bathroom. I freshened up, took a shower, and decided afterall to wear something else rather than the pair of clothes I took with me to the bathroom. So I wrapped a warm fuzzy towel around myself and went back to my room. I rummaged through my clothes in the wardrobe until I found what I wanted. My silky lime yellow halter top along with a long sleeve white cardigan. Then I pulled out some dark blue denim short shorts (not as short as Jen's) and a pair of white flats. I towel dried my hair quickly and it looked a little wavy this morning, so I straightened it. Then I left it down and twisted two strands of my hair and clipped it to the back of my head with two bobby pins. There, I was all ready. I checked the clock and it said 6:45 am; Kylie's plane had already left. Now I decided to fix up my room a little, since it was kind of messy. I realized there was only one bed, and that Kylie would either have to get her own room, or I would have to get another room with two beds. To save the trouble, I stayed in my own room and that Kylie could get her own room later on. By the time I was done, it was 7:30 (yes my room was that messy!) I started getting a little sleepy, but I didn't wanna go to sleep 'cause I had just taken a shower and to me it was just disgusting to go to sleep since I was all fresh and stuff. So for the next couple hours, I ate breakfast, talked on the phone with my 14 year old sister Arianna, talked to some other friends on the phone from back home, hung out in the lobby talking to complete strangers, then finally went back to my room. I checked the time and it was 9:55. Great! Kylie would be arriving here any moment! Time to start my plan!

~_ 2 minutes later...~_

"James, hurry up! She's gonna be here any second!" I yelled at James who was messing around with my stuff.

"So what's the plan again?" he asked.

"Oh James, you're hopeless. SO FOR THE 100th TIME, Ima be hiding behind the counter top in the kitchen. When Kylie knocks, you answer the door. She's gonna be totally surprised 'cause she has a HUGE crush on you and loves you a lot, and then I'll jump out from behind the counter and yell 'Surprise!' got it?"

"Got it. So hey does this have anything to do with why I'm not allowed to bring a date to my own party? Oh and is your friend Kylie hot? I mean you've told me and Kendall a lot about Kylie but you never sent us a pic or anythin," James said.

"Um, well I guess you could say she's pretty," I said. "Ugh, I don't know James, I don't rate my friends on their 'beauty' okay? Ugh your soo weird!" I exclaimed as I heard a knock on the door. "Ohmygosh she's here! First check through the little peephole to see if it's her, then go along with the plan kay?" I asked running behind the kitchen countertop almost tripping over something James decided to leave lying on the floor.

"Aiite," James said as he walked to the door about to open it. I hid behind the countertop carefully peeking out so I could watch Kylie's expression when she saw who answered the door. Finally, James opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" James yelled.

At first, Kylie looked confused, probably thinking she had the wrong room number. Then she realized who it was and when she came back to her senses she screamed."O...M...G...! JAMES? JAMES MASLOW? FROM BIG TIME RUSH?! OMG OMG OMG THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! AM I EVEN IN THE RIGHT ROOM? AHHH WHO CARES I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HERE WITH JAMES MASLOW! OMG JAMES I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER!" Kylie screeched.

"JAMES? WHAT THE FREAK YOU DUMBASS! _I _WAS SUPPOSED TO YELL 'SURPRISE' NOT YOU!" I yelled at James smacking him on the head.

"Oh, hey Kylie," I said.

" 'Hey Kylie?', that's all I get? Just a greeting from my super awesome best friend? OMG come here! I love you to death no homo! I can't believe you did all of this for me!" Kylie yelled as she embraced me in a big hug.

I laughed. "Yah yah, I'm sorry, I missed you too. And yes, I did all this for you. This is your 'welcome surprise' that I was talking about on the phone."

"Wow, I can't believe you know James Maslow!" Kylie replied.

"Hey, call me James. It's great to meet you after hearing about you so much. So how you doing?" James asked.

Kylie looked like she was going to faint. "Uh, I'm doing fine thanks for asking!" she replied with a big smile. Her golden brown hair that reached a foot past her shoulders swayed back and her dark brown eyes twinkled. (I know that sounds soo cliché but they literally twinkled!)

"Amy," James whispered poking my side. "You're friend's hott..." Leave it all to James to think every single girl he meets is hott. I laughed and like I said before, James is a bad whisperer so Kylie probably overheard and she laughed too.

"Well, you're not so bad looking yourself Maslow," she giggled.

"Oh gosh. How much more do I have to watch you guys compliment each other? Like seriously, why don't you two hang out for a while while I go get some food or snacks for all of us. You guys cool with a smoothie and fries from In-N-Out Burger?" I asked.

"Sure," James and Kylie both said at the same time. James elbowed her side lightly and Kylie blushed, looking like she was going to pass out again. I laughed and shook my head while I grabbed my dark purple Coach purse.

"Kylie, you should probably bring some of your stuff inside instead of leaving them out in the hallway," I said walking out the door. "This place is pretty safe, but you never know, something might get stolen, like your Louis Vuitton purse!"

"OMG, not my purse!" she yelled out running into the hallway to retrieve her purse. She started bringing her other stuff in while still clutching onto her purse. "That girl and her purse" I thought shaking my head.

"Hey, lemme help you out," James said already bringing some of her bags in. Kylie was overjoyed and stood there at the doorway staring at him. She would have stood there longer if I hadn't shoved her and woken her up from her day dreams.

James finished putting her bags inside. "Hey, Amy, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. "Kylie, I'll be back in like a minute," I told her while walking out the door and into the hallway with James who closed the door behind himself.

"Watsup?" I asked.

"Can I please please please bring my own date to the dance now? Now that I've already met Kylie and stuff and followed along with your 'plan'?" James asked.

"Uhh..."

"I'll take that as a yes!" James said barging back in my room.

"Wait - ...James!" I called out.

"Hey Kylie, listen. I'm havin this party tonight, and uh I was wondering if you'd like to be my date," James asked Kylie, rubbing his hands together.

"OMG! YES! TOTALLY! I'D LOVE TO!" Kylie yelled out. Oh gosh, well at least he was taking her. I was happy that my plan fell perfectly into place, even if it all happened a little earlier than I expected.

"Kay guys, I'm leavin!" I yelled walking out the door. They didn't even hear me; they were too engaged in their own conversation. Whatever, at least she had a date...OMG...I myself was too busy thinking about Kylie that I didn't even have a date for myself. Ughh! Whatever, I was still new...and it was only a party, not some formal dance or anything.

I walked into the elevator getting out my wallet checking to see if I had enough money when I noticed I wasn't alone. Who else could it have been? Kendall...of course. He was standing in the corner again texting someone on his phone. Oh no, not this again. He looked up at me and put his phone away quickly.

"Hey Amy! Perfect! Just the person I was looking for!" he said. He was looking for me?

"Um, hey..watsup?" I asked. I still wasn't recovered from our awkward moment we had a couple nights ago. And then there was the incident with Jen yesterday, which started making me feel even more sick.

"Listen, I really needa talk to you about something. Can you meet me later sometime before James's party? Please?" he asked

I wanted to say no, because I knew that if we did meet up we would both feel awkward and things wouldn't turn out right. But I couldn't. I mean this was _Kendall. _My best friend...my first crush... And those pleading eyes of his asking me to come...I couldn't refuse.

"Uh, yah sure..where at and what time?" I asked finally meeting my eyes with his.

"Oh great! Thanks! Umm, how 'bout the beach at 4:00 p.m.? I don't think James's party starts til what, like 7 or 8?"

"Yah, okay that's fine. I'll meet you there by the water fountain," I said. The elevator door opened and I waved goodbye to Kendall as I rushed out of the elevator waiting to escape the awkwardness. He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but I was already out the building. What could he possibly want to talk about?

** So guys, what did you think? What do you think Kendall wants to talk about? What to you think of Kylie and James? Do you think they'll make a good 'Jylie' couple for the future? LOL sorry if you guys thought that was short. Anyways, keep the lookout for chapter 9 part 2! And plz review! If I don't get enough reviews, I might have to stop the story. Let's try for AT LEAST 2 reviews for this chapter yah? If not, I'll still continue but I probably won't be updating as often and might stop the story pretty soon. And we wouldn't want to leave a cliffhanger for Kendall and Amy right? LOL well hope you guys enjoyed it! Peace out! :)**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2- Memories

**Heyyy guyz! So i hope you enjoyed chapter 9 part 1...well here's chapter 9 part 2...a little Kendall and Amy bonding time :) awwww! LOL there isn't much action in this chapter but you get to know Amy and Kendall a little more.. about what they're like and a bit about their past! Well hope you guyz enjoy and plz review! ohh and btw- shoutout to Chey21 for reviewing my last chapter! Also a big shoutout to Keynote123 for her amazing inspiration! It means a lot! Well anyways...enjoy!~ (ohh,also, if you want to see what Kylie's dress looks like, look up 'navy blue short prom dress 2012 with black lace' on google images and it should be the first image of a blond model in a blue dress with black lace and a black sash bow in the middle..kk have fun!) **

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...not evn Kendall :(**

** Kendall's P.O.V.**

I slowly stepped out of the elevator watching Amy run away from me. Well, at least that's what it seemed like. It almost looked like she was trying to ignore me, or she just really didn't want to talk to me for some reason. I was guessing it was because of our awkward moment we had a couple nights ago. I didn't mean to try to kiss her. I guess it was all 'cause I was too caught up in the moment, and again, it was Amy, my first crush. And I think I still might have feelings for her. I admit that it was an awkward moment, but I didn't want her to think that I was cheating on my girlfriend Jen. So I asked her to meet me up at the beach today so that I could apologize. I couldn't stand how awkward things were between us, it was just killing me! I hope she didn't hate me now though; it would just make our conversation today worse.

Before I knew it, it was 3:50 p.m. The beach was only 2 minutes away so I still had time to change. Instead of wearing swimming trunks, I changed into normal clothing since we were just going to talk, and not get into the water or anything. I slipped on a pair of black jeans, my black Vans, my white v-neck and a blue plaid shirt on top. I took my sunglasses in case it was too sunny and walked out my hotel door. I headed over towards the beach and saw Amy standing next to the water fountain just like she had said. She had the same outfit on as the morning, and even if it was a simple outfit, she looked beautiful. Her dark brown hair flew back as the wind pushed it and strands of her hair got stuck in her sunglasses. I could tell she was getting annoyed, and so she pulled up her hair into a high ponytail that hung past her shoulders. She saw me and started walking over and we both walked to a small table/bench. We sat down as I began to start my apology.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied. "Listen, sorry if you had some plans today and I ruined it. It's just that I've been meaning to tell you something, you know..about a couple days ago..."

"Oh, um yah..about that..."

"Okay hear me out," I said. "You're probably thinking that I was cheating on Jen, but I promise I wasn't. I guess I just got a little too caught up in the moment, and I didn't know what I was doing. I mean, our bodies were on top of each other, and our faces were too close. And all the memories we had came rushing back into my mind, and well, I guess I just sorta tried to kiss you. I don't know what happened there, probably my hormones. But I promise you, that I was not cheating on Jen, and I'm really really sorry I tried to kiss you. And I know it's probably been a little awkward between us the past couple days, but I hope that you believe me when I say all this, and that I'm truly sorry. So, uhh, are things cool between us again?" I asked desperately.

"Ohh, Kendall! Of course things are 'cool'. I mean yes, it was an awkward moment, but I knew it wasn't on purpose. And the Kendall that I know would _never_ cheat on his girlfriend. You're too sweet for that!" she replied. "And don't forget, it's not entirely your fault..I was about to kiss back too remember? But, I guess that doesn't matter anymore since it's all good," she smiled.

That smile of hers just killed me. I wanted to embrace her in a hug, and kiss her, but that would definitely ruin our relationship. And she'd think that my apology meant nothing. I thanked her as we both got up and asked her if she wanted to walk along the water on the sand.

"Sure, let's go!" she replied cheerfully.

If only she were mine...

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I shivered as Kendall and I walked on the sand near the water. It was nice to hang out alone with my bff, however, at the moment I wished we were more than just best friends.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Oh, no, actually I'm fine. It was just a slight wind," I replied back.

"So hey, we haven't had an actual conversation in a couple days. And I'm wondering if you're still the same Amy,or _Princess_ you used to be," he smirked. "So let's play 20 questions yeah? I start."

"Alright then," I laughed.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Seriously? That's the best you can do? Oh Ken-Dork, well, umm I guess it would be either purple or red."

"Oh so you like purple now? I remember we both used to love red when we were younger. Remember how we used to fight over who would get the red popsicle when our moms would buy that huge box of them?"

"OMG yah, actually I do remember! And red is still my flavorite favor. Oops, I mean _favorite flavor," _I laughed. "And remember that time when there was only one red popsicle left and I took it and right when I was about to take a bite you got all mad and threw it on the ground? Wow, I was soo mad at that time, but now when I think about it, I just laugh."

"Of course I remember that. Wow, you were so pissed off, you were redder than the popsicle!" he chuckled.

"Yah yah whatever. Alright my turn. Hmm, what's your favorite childhood memory?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think, that time when our families went on vacation together to New York. And we stayed at that one hotel and you me and Arianna would go up to the rooftop every night to gaze up at the stars and just chill. And then we accidentally knocked over our soda on Ari one night, and she thought we did it on purpose so she left and never came back up with us. Then we were both alone. And after a while, we just fell asleep."

"Wow, I was about to say the same thing!" I exclaimed. "You know, I miss those days. Hanging out together, relaxing, watching the stars. Me and Ari used to do that back home sometimes. We got a blanket and lied down on the grass and just watched the stars. And we would bring up all our childhood memories."

"Yah, those were the good old days," he said."How old is Ari now?"

"She's 14. Typical 14 year old, you know...so dramatic, has a boyfriend, stays in her room all day..."

"Ari has a boyfriend?! You mean the Ari that would spill her food everywhere every time we ate? The Ari that used to say boys had cooties?" Kendall laughed.

"Yah, believe it or not, she's changed a lot. But she's still the same sweet little sister," I said.

"Mmm. Alright, my turn. Do you have a boyfriend?" Kendall asked me.

Ugh. I was afraid he'd ask me that. I didn't want to say I was single even though Edward and I had broken up a month ago. But then I'd be lying. However, to tease Kendall and see his reaction, I told him I did have a bf.

"You do..?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was surprised or sad.

"No, I don't. I just wanted to see your reaction," I said.

"Pshh, same old Amy. Still tricking me and telling lies all day."

"It's called joking, not lying smarty. There's a difference you know!"

"Yah, whatever," he said.

We walked on for about another hour, asking each other silly questions, that actually brought back numerous memories. Then we sat down on the sand because both of us were a little tired, and we watched the sunset around 5:30. I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder, and he didn't mind since he thought it was just a 'friend thing.' That's what I pretended it was too but secretly in my heart I knew it wasn't. He wrapped his arm around me, noticing that I was getting a little cold. I snuggled in, until I realized we probably looked like more than just friends now. It was getting awkward again. An old couple walked by and smiled at us. They pointed at us and the old woman said "Chuck, remember when we used to look like that cute couple?" Then the old man nodded. I blushed and the old woman came up to me and said, "Darling, you're boyfriend and you make a very cute couple," she said. I started blushing like crazy and right when I was about to tell her that we weren't a couple, Kendall interrupted me.

"Why thank you ma'am," Kendall said. Then the old man and woman nodded and walked away.

I turned my head slowly towards Kendall and slipped out of his arms.

"Why in the world did you say thankyou?! We're NOT a couple!" I exclaimed.(although I wish we were)

"Well, if we told her we weren't she would be all confused! Then YOU'D have to explain everything and it would just make everything more complicated! So just accept the compliment okay?" he said.

"Fine, I guess you're right." That's the second time people have thought we were dating. I leaned back on Kendall's shoulder and closed my eyes. I could smell the ocean salt and the mist felt nice on my face. There was a slight breeze and it felt nice when it blew back my hair. If only I could stay in this same position forever...

Suddenly, Kendall awoke me from my thoughts. "Hey, do you remember how we first met?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Mhm, we were like 5 right? At the park?" I said.

"No, we were 4, look who has a better memory than you," he smirked. "Remind me again how we met?"

"You're hopeless Schmidt. Well I don't obviously remember every single detail since it was 13 years ago, but we were both in the sandbox with our plastic pails and shovels. My pail was obviously red and yours was green I think?" I said.

"Yah, mine was green. And you were on the other side of the sandbox making like your own mini sand castle and I was on the other side making who knows what. Then your pail broke didn't it? And you started crying so freakin loud! Man I still remember that hideous cry of yours," Kendall said.

"Oh like you've never cried over something that meant so much to you Kendall. I used to love that red pail! But yah, it broke and yes I was crying. Then you came over to where I was and you being your sweetie self handed me your bucket so that I could make something since I couldn't use mine anymore."

"Yah, I was being sweet wasn't I?" Kendall asked as I playfully smacked him on the head.

"Kendall, you're so conceited!" I giggled. "Anyways so then you and me made something together, and we ended up being friends. Then ohmygosh it was so funny 'cause I remember your mom came over and she complimented on how I made such a beautiful sand castle. And you got all mad because she didn't compliment you even though you helped me. So you crushed our sand castle and then you started crying. And then I started crying. Then both of our moms had to take us home. And then later on when we both ended up going to the same school, we became pretty good friends in kindergarten all the way till the beginning of 7th grade until you moved. And our families got pretty close too. Until _you _had to ruin it by moving away."

"Dude! It was cuz of my brother Kevin and his acting career! And you still had James, Logan, and Carlos you know!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yah, but don't forget they moved to California too a year after you did to pursue their acting dreams! Ugh Kendall you have the worst memory ever!" I groaned.

"You know you love me," Kendall smirked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do" I said sighing and shaking my head.

Kendall punched me playfully as he stood up and stretched. I checked the time and it was 5:45. Oh No! James's party would start at 7:00 and I wasn't even ready yet! I jumped up and thanked Kendall telling him how I had a wonderful time hanging out with him today. I hugged him and left saying that I'd see him at the party later. I ran back to my hotel and rushed into my room. Leave it all to Kylie (who I totally forgot was even here!) to be ready way before the party started. She actually looked quite pretty. She wore a navy blue dress with black designs made out of lace. It was strapless and came up to her knees. She had her golden brown hair combed to the side with a sparkly white clip. It added an elegant touch to her outfit. I complimented her quickly and before I could ask her where she got her outfit from, I jumped in the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then, I wrapped a towel around my body and went to go get ready. I slipped on my undergarments, then my silky red dress. My hair had dried by then and so I straightened it. I left it down but added some 'twisties' to the side. Then I put on my burgundy red heels and started my makeup. First I put on some dark red lipstick and a bit of lipgloss to add some shine, some black mascara although my natural eyelashes were already beautiful (not to sound conceited) some black liquid eyeliner, perfume, and a bit of shimmery powder to my arms. I looked in the mirror, and I looked perfect. Kylie had been out the whole time I was getting ready and she walked in right as I was examining myself.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Amy!" Kylie complimented.

"Thanks, as usual though," I smirked.

"Still conceited huhh?" Kylie laughed.

"Still jealous huhh?" I asked in return.

"Alright alright I give up!" she laughed. I also laughed. Kylie and I argued over the silliest things. " Oh hey Amy, I have a dark red clutch purse that would go along perfectly with your dress. You wanna use it?"

"Lemme see it," I said. Kylie dug through her suitcase until she came across a small dark red purse with silver sequins that did go perfectly with my dress. "Ooohh that's soo cute Kylie! Thanks!"

"Mhm," she replied. "Oh and by the way, in return for your awesome surprise this morning, I got you something." She took out a small bag and held a silver necklace with a red heart and matching hoop earings. It was the same one I wanted at Glamour Chik! I thanked her a bunch as I put the necklace on. _Now, _I looked _absolutely perfect._ We headed out the door at exactly 7:00 p.m. and down the elevator to the first floor where the party hall was. TIME TO PARTY!

** Well, what did you think? I myself actually loved this chapter because of all the time Kendall and Amy get to spend together. Anyways, I'm soo excited for the next chapter cuz it's FINALLY JAMES'S PARTY! There are A LOT of things that go on and you'll get to read from more people's points of view. And something..hmm what's the word.._interesting_..no umm _surprising_ happens I guess. Well plz plz plz REVIEW! Tell me what you guys think so far! So for now, Peace Out Guys!~ :)**


	11. Chapter 9 Part 3- Worst Party Ever

**Heyyy Guys! Guess what? It's finally time to party! Woot Woot! Anyways this A/N is going to be short since I have A LOT to type. BTW- shoutout to Keynote123 who left me an awesome review last time! Thanks for you review! Also, She will be playing the role of Emily in this chapter. You go girl! Anyways, enjoy!~**

**~Confession/Disclaimer: I Do not own Big Time Rush D:**

**Amy's**** P.O.V.**

Kylie and I giggled as we stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway, excited for the party. We walked down the hallway, turning right and looking for '2 huge shiny double doors, but not shinier than me [James]' according to James. Suddenly, Kylie stopped and looked down at her phone reading a text she just received.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with James right now?" I asked.

"Ya, actually he just texted. He says he's not at the party yet cuz he can't find something," she replied.

"Well, what can't he find?" I asked confused.

She gave me a wicked grin. "His date," she smirked.

"Aww how cute is he?" I asked giggling.

"Very! Wait, he can't find another thing..."

"What is it now?"

"His lucky comb. Can you believe he _introduced_ me to a _comb_?" Kylie asked.

I laughed. "Yuppz, that's James!"

"Hey, I'll catch up with you in a few. Ima go look for James," Kylie said walking over to the elevator.

"Alright, bye!" I waved. I finally arrived at the huge double doors. That's weird, I didn't see any people or hear any music. I thought James was gonna have this 'huge party thing.' Where was everybody. I opened the door as I found myself facing a crowd of what looked like 100 people. Music blasted in my ear and I saw that the place was finely decorated with lots of lights and balloons. There was a long table of every kind of food and a DJ in the back center of the room. I quickly closed the doors, which I realized were sound proof, and searched the room for Kendall. I saw him and Jen near the refreshments. Ugh, Jen. I walked over to them and we started to have our own mini conversation.

**James's P.O.V. **

As I spotted my lucky comb sitting next to my keys on the kitchen table, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find my date waiting before me. "Hey, you look beautiful!" I said to Kylie.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a huge grin.

"Let's go!" she replied back cheerfully.

We walked into the elevator and talked down the whole way until we arrived in front of 2 shiny double doors. I opened them and closed them quickly, not wanting the loud music to escape the room and bother others.

"James, there are like soo many people here!" Kylie exclaimed clutching onto my arm.

" Yah, there's about 100 right now. This is only a quarter of them though. More should be coming soon," I said back.

"300 more people are coming?!" Kylie said wide eyed.

"No, probably 400 more!" I shouted over the loud music.

"But you said a quarter of them are already here. And 100 is a quarter of 400. So shouldn't only 300 more people be coming?" she asked.

"I don't know. I can't do math," I replied glumly as she laughed and punched my arm playfully. We walked over to the refreshments table where both of us got drinks. I smiled at the beautiful girl who I'd be spending my entire time at the party with. How lucky was I?

**Kylie's P.O.V.**

I finished my can of soda and looked around the room. There were so many people! Yet there were more to come! I looked up at James who was gulping down his soft drink. I smiled. He was so funny, sweet, AND hott. I had barely arrived at L.A. today and here I was having the time of my life with the hottest guy on earth. How crazy was that. I looked around the room and spotted Amy with Kendall and this other blond chik. I told James I'd catch up with him later and walked off to go say hi to Amy.

"Hey Amy, watsup?" I asked.

"Oh, Kylie you're here!" she replied back. "Kendall, Jen, this is my best friend Kylie. She just arrived at HollyWood today from Texas," she introduced me as I shook hands with Kendall and Jen.

"Oh, so you're the famous Kylie that Princess-er, Amy never shuts up about on the phone," Kendall remarked.

"Yupp, that's me!" I laughed shrugging my shoulders.

"Oooohhh I LOVE your dress!" Jen exclaimed.

"Thanks, I like yours too!" I said back just to be polite. Honestly, I _liked _her dress, I didn't _love _it. She wore a dark purple strapless dress that was really glittery with black lace designs similar to mine but was really short. It was so short it could pass for one of those long t-shirts, and if she bent down, her underwear would definitely be showing (not to be awkward or anything, but it's true) And to make matters worse, her dress was WAYYY too revealing. It was so revealing that she practically showed all of her boobs. It was sooo disgusting, I say. To match her dress, she wore dark purple heels and lots of make-up. She was so fake even Barbie would be jealous.

"Kendall, I'm gonna go hang out with some other friends. I'll see you later," Jen said in her sickening fake ''sweet'' voice.

"Cool with me," Kendall replied. She waved goodbye and walked off to a distance where we could no longer see her. Good. I was glad she was gone. Kendall, Amy and I talked for a while more until I left them to go look for James. I spotted him talking to some other friends and I walked over, when I froze. There was Jen...standing in the corner...kissing another guy...

Weren't Kendall and her dating...?!

**Kendall's P.O.V. **

"So Princess, you enjoying yourself?" I asked Amy.

"Yah, definitely! James sure does throw awesome parties!" she exclaimed.

"Well, him and Carlos do consider themselves as the 'King of Parties' of Hollywood."

She laughed. "Hey are Carlos and Logan here?" she asked.

"Uh, yah...Logan's over there near the hallway next to the bedrooms and Carlos is uh..ohh there he is!" I said pointing. "He's next to the food table," I said recognizing the black helmet of his. It was a surprise I could find them in this bizarre crowd.

"Carlos still wears that black helmet of his doesn't he?" Amy chuckled. " And there's bedrooms here in this _partyhall_?"

"Um,yah. You know..this is a party..and a hotel..so you know if people wanna go in there and..."

"Yah yah I get the point. Don't finish that sentence," Amy said blushing. I laughed. "Hey, Ima go hang out with Logan, then Carlos. You know where to find me. Byeee!" she said waving.I waved back and picked up a can of coke and headed over to where James and some other friends of mine were. So far, so good.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Heyyy Logan!" I shouted as I walked over to him.

"Um, hey? Not to be offensive or anything, but do I know you?" he asked.

"Awww Logan! I can't believe you don't recognize me!" I pouted.

"Well, you do look familiar..."

"Logan! Aww, well I guess I don't have a 'Creamy Smoothie Buddy' anymore," I replied sadly.

Logan gasped. "Amy? Ames?!" he said wide eyed.

"Well it's about time you recognized me!" I exclaimed embracing him in a hug. He hugged me back tightly and wouldn't let go until I reminded him that we were still visible and in the middle of a party. He let go of me.

"Wow Amy what are you doing here! And awww look at you, all grown up and looking old. I haven't seen you in what, 3 years?" he asked.

I giggled. "Actually, I came here a couple days ago. Kendall and James know I'm here, since I sorta met them on my first day. And correction I haven't seen you in 4 years. Look who's better at math than you," I teased. "AND, look who's talking! You've grown up a lot too!"

"Well, I am older than you lil sis," he said matter of factly. (He would always refer to me as his 'lil sis' since he never had one) Anyways it's great to have you back Ames! We've all missed you a lot!"

"Ugh, Logan! Stop calling me Ames. You know I hate it!" I exclaimed. "And did you forget that you're my 'Creamy Smoothie Buddy?' " I asked.

"What?! No way! How could I forget my buddy who made me spend half my allowance every week to buy her a smoothie from the world's best smoothie shop?" he smiled. "Is the 'Creamy Smoothie' still open in Texas?"

"Yah, it's open. And well, don't complain! I _did_ win the bet by getting a higher score than you on the algebra test in 7th grade," I pointed out.

Before he could reply, a pretty girl my age or maybe a year older walked up beside him and planted a small kiss on Logan's right cheek. She was an inch shorter than him, and her dark, thick, long brown wavy hair fell back smoothly behind her dress. Her dress was actually pretty cute. It was a bit above her knees and had tank-top straps. The top half of the dress was a midnight black and the bottom skirt part was dark blue with lace. She had matching black heels with little bows on the toes and wore a silver locket with a heart that added an elegant touch to her entire outfit. Her dress went perfectly with her light skin tone and she looked pretty.

"Hey Logie-Bear! Who's your friend?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, this is an old best friend of mine. Her name is Amy, she's from Texas, like me," he answered her back and then kissing her forehead.

"It's nice to meet you Amy. I'm Emily!" the girl said as I shook her hand. She seemed very nice and looked like the type of person who everybody got along with.

"Awww! Are you two dating?" I asked Logan.

"Yah, we are.." Logan said as Emily blushed.

"You guys seriously look soo cute together!" I said. Honestly, they made the perfect couple. "Well, Emily, it was nice meeting you, but I got to go meet up with some other friends. We should hang out soon," I smiled.

"Totally! Nice meeting you too!" she waved as I walked away waving back at Emily and Logan. They definitely made a cute 'Lemily.' I smiled as I walked to the other end of the room, hoping that Carlos was still there. He was still in the spot next to the food table, talking to a girl with jet black hair. She walked away right as I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Carlitos. Long time no see!" I smiled.

"How do you know who I am? Because I don't know you!" he said getting worried. "Oh my gosh! I know who you are! You're that one alien I had in my dream last night that was dressed up as a pretty girl!."

I laughed. "Noo Carlos. I'm not an alien. However, you seem to be afraid of aliens now. I remember when we were little we would always pretend to be aliens and try to contact the ones outer space."

"Huhh? How did you know that? My best friend Amy and I would play that all-... AAAAMMMYYYY!" Carlos yelled as he picked me up and hugged me squeezing me to death. He finally let go and I fell down hard on the floor.

"Oww! Carlos!" I yelled rubbing my head.

"Oops, sorry about that," he said as he helped me up. "See, this is why you should always wear a helmet!" he exclaimed. Oh no..not the helmet again..."So Amy what are you doing here? When did you get here? Did you get like magic super powers to transport yourself here? Or did you get abducted by aliens and they brought you here? Where's your sister Arianna? Remember how me and her would always speak Spanish to each other and that was like our secret code? So watsup?!"

"Carlos, calm down!" I said. "I'll tell you all about myself later. For now let's just party and have fun!" I said raising my hands up in the air and dancing. He laughed and joined me and we danced in the middle of the crowd. I was having a blast when I spotted Kylie talking to James with a worried expression on her face. Boy she did not look happy.

**Kylie's P.O.V. **

"James, please listen. I know what I saw and I know it was her!" I said.

"Look, Kylie maybe you just mixed her up with someone else. There are A LOT of blond girls at this party," James said back. "And half of them aren't that bad looking..." he mumbled.

"Ugh James! You're getting off topic. Okay, just answer my question. Are Kendall and Jennifer dating?" I asked Before he could answer, Amy walked up to us.

"Hey, guys. Is everything okay? Both of you don't look that happy," she said.

"No, I think there's a problem," I said back.

"Everything is fine. Kylie is just getting worried over nothing," James said while his eyes darted across the room. I shot him a glare. He looked like he was hiding something.

"Kylie, what's wrong?" Amy asked pulling me and James into a corner.

"Okay, you might not believe me but here I go. After I was done talking to you and Kendall, I went off to go look for James. Along the way, I saw Jen. Except she wasn't hanging around with some friends. She was kissing this one guy, who sort of looked a bit familiar but I know it wasn't Kendall," I replied.

"OMG! Wait, this guy...what did he look like?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Well, uh, he had dark brown hair that kinda shaggy and fell over his face sorta covering his eyes but not really. He's probably a bit taller than me and he was wearing a black shirt with gray skinny jeans."

"No way! I think I know who it is! The guy you're describing sounds exactly like the one I saw at Glamour Chik the other day. And he was kissing Jen too!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yah! That's it! That's where I saw him!" I shouted. James looked at both of us, and he took a deep breath. He checked if anyone else who could hear us was near, but no one was, so he started talking.

"Okay. I give in. I know who you guys are talking about. His name is Luke. And Jen has been with him for at least a month now and yes she's been cheating on Kendall. And before you get mad at me, no I did not invite him here. Someone probably brought him along with them. Trust me I don't even know half the people at my party. And I'm _James Maslow_. I know_ everyone_ in Hollywood," James said.

"Ohmygosh!" Amy and I both said at the same time. "Well then why haven't you told Kendall yet? And what about you Amy? You're one of Kendall's best friends too. Why didn't you tell him when you saw Jen and Luke kissing the other day?" I asked.

"Because of what Jen said," James answered. "She told us how Kendall was finally happy to be with her after a long time because he'd been pretty sad for a while after he broke up with his last girlfriend. Kendall's only dated a couple girls in the last couple years, and this time we can tell he's _really_ into Jen. She makes him really happy sometimes. But then Jen told us that if we told Kendall that she was cheating on him, think about how heartbroken he'd be, especially after recovering from his last breakup. He's probably gonna be depressed forever. And so we all realized that what she said was true, and even though it's not the right thing to do, we decided not to tell Kendall after all."

"Yah, same here," Amy said. "I didn't wanna break his heart too, and also I thought that he wouldn't believe me..."

"But you guys are his best friends! And friends don't keep secrets!" I exclaimed. "And if Kendall finds out himself about Jen cheating on him and then he finds out you guys knew all along, well, things are not going to be pretty."

"That's true," Amy said sadly. "I just don't know what to do," she said shaking her head. "James, who else besides me and you and Kylie know about this?"

"Um, just Logan. Other than that, everyone thinks they're the most "perfect couple ever," he said air quoting 'perfect couple.'

"Well this is just sad..." Amy said.

I know Kendall and I had barely met, but it just wasn't right. What were we going to do? Or more like _not going_ to do?

**Logan's P.O.V.**

As I continued to talk to Emily about a new car I wanted to buy, I saw Amy, James, and this other girl huddled up in the corner whispering to each other. They looked pretty tense, and I wanted to go see what was up.

"Hey Emily, I need to go ask James something. Why don't you go hang out with Melissa or what's her name, uh Patrice? Then I'll come catch up with you later okay?" I asked my stunning girlfriend who was standing there next to me under a ray of dim light.

"Sure, take your time!" she said kissing me goodbye and walking off to her friends. I saw her stop and wave hi to Jen who was heading towards the hallway where a couple bedrooms were. Eewww Jen. "She is such a cheater," I thought shaking my head. I walked to the corner of the room where Amy, James and the other girl were.

"Hey guys, what's all the commotion about?" I asked.

"Why, are we that noticable?" James asked.

"Nahh, I just saw you guys whispering to each other, and you people look worried."

"Oh, well we were just talking about how..." Amy started as she glanced at James. He nodded as if giving her approval before she told me what she was going to. "We were talking about how we saw Jen kissing Luke...and well yah.."

"James! You _invited_ him?!" I yelled.

"No! He invited himself!" James yelled back.

"Oh.." I said. I saw the girl who was talking to them earlier shifting uncomfortably. "Oh hey. I'm Logan," I said holding my hand out. She shook my hand.

"Hey, I'm Kylie," the girl replied back sweetly.

"Oh, are you the one who Amy used to talk about a couple years ago when we'd talk on the phone? Like aren't you the one who's like pretty smart and pulled that one prank on her on Halloween?" I asked laughing.

"Yupp. Wow, I'm quite famous around here aren't I?" Kylie said with a smile. We all laughed.

"So...what are we going to do about Kendall...I mean you know what? I just saw Jen heading over to one of the bedrooms in the hallway. And I bet you that she's not going there to meet Kendall," I said.

"Ewww what's wrong with her?!" Kylie said. "She's such a...such a..slut!"

"Yah, typical Jen. Anyways, if Kendall asks any of us if we've seen her, don't tell him. Okay?" I asked everyone.

"Don't tell who what?" Carlos asked walking over to us.

" Don't tell-" Amy started but James and I quickly shook our heads signaling her not to tell him. He didn't know about Kendall and Jen yet. We would have told him, but Carlos CANNOT keep a secret.

"We were saying that don't tell Carlos that we have corn dogs as an appetizer, since we wanted to surprise you, but I guess you found out anyway!" I exclaimed. Carlos got all wide eyed and had a huge grin on his face. He hugged each of us, even Kylie even though he didn't know who she was and went to go raid the food table.

"Thanks guys!" he shouted back already with 2 corn dogs in his hands. Amy started brushing her dress off and Kylie looked freaked out but laughed anyway.

"What was that about?" Kylie laughed.

"Ignore it," James and I both said.

"Alright guys, so let's just all have a great time and forget any of this ever happened. Move out!" I said. We all walked away in different directions. I went to go find Emily, James and Kylie walked off to the appetizers table, and Amy went off to dance in the crowd.

As long as Kendall didn't find out anything tonight, the party would be just fine.

** Kendall's P.O.V.**

I searched around the room for my friends who were no where to be found. I finally found James, but as I walked over, I saw him and Kylie in each other's arms, and so I turned around and walked away, not wanting to ruin their 'special moment.' I saw Logan but didn't go his way because he and Emily were kissing. I saw Carlos, and he didn't seem too busy so I walked over.

"Hey man, watsup?" I asked.

He held two corndogs in each of his hands, having four all together. And it looked like there were 2 more in his mouth. "Heyy...Kendaalll...jusshh...mmff..eaffingg...corndoffshhs."

"Okay then...I'll umm leave you to enjoy your corndogs," I said walking away. He didn't even bother to say bye or wave back. I just laughed and walked my way to the dance floor. I spotted Amy dancing. She had her hands up in the air and was laughing hard with some other girls. I loved how she still had a good time even though she barely knew anyone here. Suddenly, a slow song came up and everyone partnered up. I found myself alone and walked away quickly. Where was Jen when I needed her? Actually...to think of it...where _was_ Jen? I hadn't seen her ever since she had told me she was going to hang out with some of her friends. Even though there was a big crowd, it wasn't big enough for me to lose my own girlfriend. I wanted to ask someone, but James was dancing with Kylie, Logan with Emily, Amy with some stranger, and Carlos heading off to the bathroom. I sat down on a swirly chair and grabbed a small cookie off the counter. I slowly chewed it as a young girl with strawberry red hair and a long black cut sleeve dress came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. I shook my head politely and she walked away, still happy. A few other girls did the same, but each time I wasn't in the mood for dancing. Finally, the song ended and I went to go ask Kylie and James if they'd seen James.

"Naw Man, sorry," James said and Kylie shrugged her shoulders. I saw Logan alone next to the food table and asked him.

"Nope. Not in the past hour," he replied walking off to where Amy was. I assumed she didn't know either, so I went to go ask Emily, Logan's girlfriend.

"Actually yes, I did see her. But it was quite a while ago. She was headed towards the hallway, you know where the _bedrooms _are," she winked. "You can check if she's still there though."

I thanked her and pushed my way towards the crowd. _The Bedrooms_?! Why in the world would she be there? I started getting suspicious as I finally arrived in the hallway. 2 of the doors were open so I didn't bother checking them. The third one however was shut, and I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, still no answer. Maybe Jen wasn't inside...Then I heard a laugh. A laugh that I _knew_ belonged to Jen. I slowly opened the unlocked door and peeked inside. I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was Jen. On top of another guy with her legs wrapped around him. They were both making out and her hair was all messed up. I gulped and could not believe my eyes. Was this _my_ Jen? Then Jen I had been dating for 6 months? The Jen who had just gone on a date with me the day before? Was she seriously _cheating_ on me?! I kicked the door open loudly and Jen swiftly looked up at me.

"What the hell is this?!" I shouted with anger.

"Kendall! This isn't what it looks like!" Jen said back worried. "Luke and I were just-"

"Who the hell is Luke?!" I shouted back.

"Uhhmm.."

"You know what? I trusted you! But you're worse than the last girl I dated. At least SHE didn't cheat on me! You know what? I have 3 words to say to you about all of this," I said furiously.

"You forgive me?" she asked.

"WE..ARE..DONE!" I shouted as I slammed the door in her face. I ran out of the hallway angrily and past the people running my fastest to the door. I could feel my face getting all red and as much as I didn't want to admit it, tears were starting to form in my eyes. Before I got to the door, I ran into Amy.

"Kendall! Ohmygosh are you okay?" she asked anxiously. I ignored her and ran out the double doors running to the elevator and down to the lobby. Before the elevator doors closed, I saw Amy running after me. She tried to stop the elevator but she arrived too late. I went down to the lobby and out the front doors and ran to the beach to calm myself down.

Worst Party Ever...

**OMG GUYS SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 9! AND OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE JEN?! UGHH I H8 HER! ANYWAYS I RLLY LUVED THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DID TOO. KEEP THE LOOKOUT FOR CHAPTER 10! FOR NOW, PEACE OUT, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 10- Big Time Mistake

**Heyyy Guys! What's new these days? Weeellll guess what? I got enough reviews for the last chapter and so I will continue on with chapter 10! WOO HOO! Thanks soo much for the wonderful reviews and it's because of your inspiration that I am continuing the story! Well plz also leave reviews for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**~Disclaimer: I Do Not own Big Time Rush~**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Kendall! Kendall!" I screamed running out from the elevator and into the lobby. Where was he? I searched around the entire lobby but he was no where to be found. I even checked outside but I didn't catch any sight of him. I ran back inside the hotel and went to the elevator. As soon as I reached the floor where the party was going on, I pulled the double doors open and went to go find the other guys. To my luck, James, Kylie and Logan were all talking together a couple feet away and Carlos was nearby talking to someone else. I ran and pulled Carlos away along with James, Logan and Kylie and dragged them outside.

"Oww Amy what was that for?!" Logan asked rubbing his arm which I probably gripped too tightly.

"Yah, what's the problem?" James asked.

"Hey are we having like a secret meeting or something? This is so cool!" Carlos shouted.

"You guys this is important! Have any of you seen Kendall?" I asked with a worried expression.

"No," they all replied.

"Well he just ran out of the party a couple minutes ago. He looked really angry and sad, but I have no idea what happened. And I've been looking for him everywhere but I can't find him. Do any of you know what happened?" I asked

"Oh No! What if he got kidnapped by aliens?!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what I bet happened. Jen happened," James said matter of factly.

"Ohmygosh! Probably!" Kylie said.

"Jen's at the party? That's weird..I haven't seen her around. And what did Jen do that made Kendall so mad?" Carlos asked.

"Uuhhh..." Logan started as I interrupted.

"Um, Carlos we'll tell you later. We needa find Kendall first. Here's the plan. Logan, you stay here at the party in case Kendall comes back. But don't be partying the whole time, keep the lookout for Kendall. James, you and Kylie go to Kendall's hotel room and see if he's there. I would go but I don't have the keys, and since your dad is the manager he probably has a spare. Carlos, you..umm..well stay downstairs in the lobby in case Kendall comes back from where ever he is."

"And you're just gonna stay at the party like a lazy bum?" Kylie smirked.

"Noo butthole! Ima head outside and see if I can find him!" I answered back.

"Ames, it's 11:00 p.m., you shouldn't be outside alone. Especially in Hollywood!" Logan said.

"Dude, I'll be fine. Thanks for caring though. Alright, move out!" I said while everyone moved towards their directions. I jogged out the door (in my pencil heels! ouch not the greatest feeling...) and called out Kendall's name. No reply. It was really dark outside with a few lights. A car drove by with people laughing and screaming inside;probably drunk. The breeze from the beach blew past my shoulders and I wished that I had brought at least a cardigan with me. Wait. OMG. THE BEACH! Kendall was always at the beach, and now would be the perfect time to cool off there. I ran for about 2 minutes towards the beach and out into the sand. My feet were killing me so I kicked off my heels and just left them there. I searched for Kendall until I found him sitting kind of close to the water, but not close enough to get wet. I quickly got my phone out from my red clutch purse and texted James, Kylie, Logan and Carlos.

** Me: I found him!**

**James: Where?!**

**Logan: Finally! Where is he?**

**Kylie: OMG is he okay?**

**Carlos: Are there any signs of aliens?**

**Me: I'll text you guys the info l8er. Yes, he's okay and no Carlos. No aliens. Ttyl byeee! :)**

I ran up to Kendall and practically jumped on him. He jumped up in surprise and we both fell back. "Kendall! OMG are you okay? What happened?!" I asked getting up. He wouldn't answer back. He just shook his head sadly and stood up and started walking away. "Kendall come back!" I shouted trying to stand up. I slipped in the sand but still manged to get up and I ran after Kendall. All of a sudden, I slipped on something and landed on the sidewalk (the sidewalk/pathway was near where Kendall was sitting). "Owwww!" I yelled out in pain. I tried sitting up but my head hurt. I felt something wet on my face, and when I touched it and checked my hand, I saw that it was blood. My knees were scraped and I felt a few cuts and scratches on my face. I tried not to cry, but it burned pretty bad. A tear trickled down my cheek and it touched my cuts, which made it sting a bit more. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand touch my cheek and tilt my face up. I looked up and saw Kendall, who looked concerned.

"Princess are you okay?! Oh my God I am soo sorry I just left you like that! Are you alright?" Kendall asked. My throat felt dry and I couldn't speak. I was angry that I had hurt myself trying to run after him, and here he was all late. Then again, he himself was already hurt, emotionally hurt. I tried standing up but my legs were wobbly. Before I could fall down again, Kendall (actually there this time) swooped me up bridal style and carried me off. He whispered in my ear "Do you want me to take you back to the party?"

"Me? But what about you..where are you going?" I said back quietly.

"I think I've had enough partying for one night. So Ima stay here...sorry not going back...I can take you back though," Kendall replied.

"Hmm. I think I'll stay here with you then. I'm getting a little tired too. And it's getting kinda late," I said.

"Late?! It's only 11:30 p.m.! Trust me this party is gonna go on probably till 3 or 4 o'clock a.m." he laughed.

"Wow..well then I guess I'll take a break before partying again," I said back.

"Uh, why don't we get you a little cleaned up first. I'll go to the bathroom quickly and get a wet paper towel. You can clean your scrapes and cuts," Kendall said as he gently placed me down. He ran off towards the walking path and turned a corner to the bathrooms at the beach. I walked over back to the sand and sat near where Kendall was sitting, near the water. I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze blow past my face, pushing my hair back. It was so quiet and peaceful; I could stay in this position forever. Before I could notice, Kendall was back with warm wet paper towels. He lightly wiped my knees and then used the second one to clean the cuts on my face. Turns out that there wasn't as much blood as I thought there would be, so I was freaking our for nothing. After he was done, I thanked Kendall quietly and rested my head on his shoulders. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes looked like he was crying and he was sort of pale.

"Kendall..tell me what happened at the party..please?" He shook his head. I took my head off his shoulders and sat up straight facing him. "Please...?"

He gulped. His voice sounded cracked, and broken. As if it had no life to it. You would have never guessed he was such an awesome singer. "Jen...she..ch-cheated..on me... She was in one of the bedrooms...with..with-"

"Ohh Kendall I'm sooo sorry!" I exclaimed embracing him in a hug. I honestly felt so bad for him. I felt worse than I thought I would, and I had no idea how the freak Kendall was handling it. " I can't believe she would do such a thing! Hey, is that why I haven't seen her half the time during the party? She just like disappeared.."

"Yah, I guess so. It's just that I seriously trusted her a lot! We've been together for a while now, and she just makes us happy. Well _me_ happy. I guess all her happiness was fake..."

"Kendall don't talk like that! And you know what? Who cares?! Cuz she definitely doesn't deserve such an awesome person like you. I knew that from the moment I saw her kissing Luke at Glamour Chik that she was up to no good and that she would break your heart big time when you found out. And you don't deserve any of this after treating her like a prin-"

"Wait.._what?_ Did you just say that _you saw her kissing Luke before?_ So this isn't new? You mean it's been going on for a while? And you knew about it but you never told me?"

"Kendall, it's not what you-"

"No Amy it's exactly what I think. You seriously betrayed me? And for what? Did I do something wrong? After we spent this whole afternoon together bringing back our special memories? You know when we were talking this afternoon I realized how strong our friendship was, but now I think it's the complete opposite!" Kendall shouted.

"But-"

"I gotta go. I'll see you later..." Kendall said as he walked off towards the hotel. I stared at him disappear in the darkness and once I could no longer see him I buried my face in my hands. I had screwed up BIG TIME. I really wanted to tell Kendall about Jen..but after what the guys told me..and how happy she made him..What kind of a friend was I? A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized what a big mistake I had made. I didn't even care about the party anymore...

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and when I looked back, I saw Kendall standing in front of me. I quickly wiped my eyes not wanting him to know that I was crying.

"Hey..Uhh I kinda just left you alone..sorry.. do you want me to take you back to the party?" he asked. Why was he here? After I screwed up so bad...that's how great of a friend he was. And I...I was the worst friend he could possibly have.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for coming back though," I said softly.

"Well if you're not going back to the party then at least go back to your hotel room. It's getting late and you probably don't wanna be out here...especially in Hollywood."

"What about you? Are you going back to your hotel room too?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm going home. My actual home. It's about 15 minutes from here. Well then I'll see you later," he said walking away.

"Wait Kendall,"

"Yah?"

"Never mind..."

"Okay. Bye," he said actually leaving this time. I stood up and walked back to the hotel which took about 3 minutes. I walked through the huge glass doors,into the lobby, up the elevator, and to my hotel room. I took out my phone and texted the guys and Kylie that I was too tired to come back and that I'd be in my hotel room if they needed me. I got 3 texts back from James, Logan, and Kylie asking me about Kendall, but I was too tired to reply back. I went to the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror. I still had light scratches from my fall and my mascara was smeared around my eyes and a tad bit on my left cheek. However I didn't care about my appearance right now, so I just used the bathroom and washed my face taking my makeup off. I walked back into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I checked the time and it was 12:43 a.m. It wasn't that late for me, but I was exhausted and I felt so miserable for what I did to Kendall. He would have never kept such a horrible secret from me. I shook my head and looked down at my dress. If I went to sleep right now with my dress on, it would get ruined. So I clumsily got off the bed and went to the wardrobe to fish out a hot pink tank top with some checkered boxer shorts. I went back to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. Then, I ran back to my bed and jumped in pulling the covers on top of me. I turned off the lights (the switch was on the wall next to me) and shut my eyes. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

**Well guys, I knew that was pretty short but I hope you enjoyed it. Keep the lookout for Chapter 11! :) And...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11- Apologies

**Heyyy Guys! Whats kickin? Weeelllll guess what? I have a present for you ppl. CHAPTER 11! LOL well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm having writers block right now but I'll try my best to upload this ASAP. Well enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Bad news guys...I don't own Big Time Rush :(**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"OMG James, stop!" Kylie giggled as I heard her voice from my bed. What time was it? I opened my eyes slightly and saw that it was 9:00 a.m. I had slept the whole night and I hadn't even heard Kylie come in til now.

"Hey Kyles," I yawned sitting up in bed. "What time did you get here?"

"Oh, I just got here like a minute ago. And don't call me Kyles, just Kylie okay?" Kylie said.

"Whatever. So what do you mean you just got here? Oh hey James!" I waved at him. He was in my kitchen getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. He waved back and gulped down the cold water.

"Well I sorta spent the night at James's place..." Kylie said giggling. James walked back to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She laughed as she kissed him back.

"Whoaaa there! You spent the night in _James's room?!_ You guys didn't do anything too bad right...? I mean you_ are_ only 17 Kylie...and you know if you don't be careful you're not gonna be 'only 17', but you'll be '17 and pregnant'," I said laughing.

"OMG Amy! Eeewwww! NO we didn't do anything _that_ bad!" Kylie laughed while turning bright red. She threw a pillow at me but I caught it and she just rolled her eyes.

"So are you guys official or sumthin?" I asked.

"Umm noo..." Kylie said awkwardly as she walked out from James's arms and sat on my bed. "So hey what happened with Kendall last night? James and I went to his room this morning but he wasn't there and James's dad told us that he checked out last night." James's dad? Oh yeah he was the manager...

"Yah, is he okay?" James asked while stuffing a pile of chips in his mouth.

"James! Who said you could have some of my Dorritos? You're such a fattieeh! Oh well..I'm not sure if he's still okay, but he was fine yesterday night. Besides the fact that he was really upset over Jen," I said sadly.

"I knew it! I knew he'd find out sooner or later! And you know what's even worse? That slut of a girlfriend he has continued doing whatever she was doing with Luke even after Kendall had caught her," James said angrily. "She's such a skunkbag!" Kylie laughed as she nodded her head in agreement.

"But then.. something happened.." I said awkwardly. "I kinda let it slip that I knew Jen was already cheating on him from before-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" James exclaimed, his eyes all wide.

"James, it was the right thing to do anyway! So shut up! And he was really upset. He like completely broke down and he thinks I'm a betrayer and it was just horrible," I said while a tear slid down my cheek. "And, I-I t-think I just lost my best f-friend..." I said sobbing.

"Aww Amy don't cry!" Kylie said putting her arm around my shoulders. "He probably didn't mean most of the stuff he said. He was already mad and it was just a little too much for him when he found out you knew about Jen and Luke all along. Trust me though, he'll get over it and you guys will be bff's again!" she said.

"Dude you're screwed," James said staring at me while still eating my chips. Kylie shot him a glare and he just shrugged his shoulders. I started crying even louder and Kylie got me a tissue. "Well where is he now?" James asked.

"He's at his house. You know where that is right? I wanna go visit him but I can't. I don't have the guts to after doing something so horrible," I said.

"Amy it's not your fault. You just told him the truth about Jen. And all of us are in this together. We all knew too and we didn't tell Kendall either," Kylie said.

"That's true..but I still feel horrible. What kind of a friend am I? I seriously need to apologize. James will you take me to Kendall's house later on? Please?" I asked him pleadingly.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at at 12:00 okay? We'll get some lunch then go to Kendall's place. I think I should talk to him too. I _am _his best friend too you know," James said.

"What about Logan?" Kylie asked. "And can I come along? I'm part of this too!"

"Sure, let's take Logan," I said wiping away my last tear. "Well, I'm gonna go get some breakfast and then I'll catch up with you guys later," I said throwing my tissue away in the small trashcan. I got my white hoodie out from the wardrobe and quickly changed into some sweats in the bathroom. I grabbed my keys and purse and walked out the door heading downstairs to the lobby where they had fresh coffee and donuts every morning. I chewed on my chocolate donut slowly as I thought of how to apologize to Kendall. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would...

**James's P.O.V.**

"Kylie, you ready yet?" I asked the amazing new girl who I was falling for even though I had just met her yesterday. She finally stepped out of her room and she looked stunning. She wore a sky blue blouse with black skinny jeans and some white flats. Her golden brown hair was put up in a messy bun and even though it was a simple outfit she still looked cute. "You look nice," I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled back and grabbed her purse from the couch and we headed out the door.

"So is Amy meeting us downstairs?" Kylie asked as we headed out the elevator.

"Yeah, I guess. And Logan is too. Hopefully Kendall manages to stay alive before we get there," I said. Kylie giggled and we walked over to where Amy was. She stood there with Logan and they were talking until they saw us. We exchanged greetings and headed out the glass doors of the lobby and out to my car.

"Wow James! Nice car!" Amy exclaimed, admiring my new vehicle. I had just bought it a week ago. It was a new black Ferrari and I myself loved my new car. We slipped in and talked about Kendall the entire ride.

"So Amy are you planning on moving here?" Logan asked Amy.

"I'm not sure yet. If I get a role in an upcoming movie or show, than definitely. If not, then I'm probably heading back to Texas."

"Well you can go back for all I care, just don't take Kylie," I said taking Kylie's hand and kissing it. She laughed and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh I see how it is James. You've known me since we were like 6 years old and you don't care if I move back and you do care if Kylie moves back. Dude you haven't even known her for like 2 days!" Amy said playfully punching my arm. "Hey watch where you're driving!" she exclaimed as I took a sharp right turn.

"Leave it all to James to kill us and have us die young," Logan replied shaking his head. Amy and Kylie both laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Just be glad you even have a ride Logie-Bear!" I said back.

"Hey, I know how to drive too you know!" Logan shouted back. "And ewww don't call me Logie-Bear! Only my girlfriend is allowed to call me that, and unless I have this whole biology thing mixed up, you're not a girl, or my girlfriend."

"Like I'd ever want to be," I smirked. I turned on the last left to Kendall's and entered his gated community. He had this huge mansion that was pretty cool and the guys and I would chill there whenever possible. Pretty big stuff for someone who's only 17. The house was under his parents name, since he wasn't officially an adult yet. However he lived there alone, except for when the guys and I spent the night there. "Alright peoples, we're here."

"Surprisingly alive too. Congrats James, this is like the first time you've ever drove without hurting one of us," Logan said.

"Logan, you make it seem like I'm a terrible driver!" I said.

"You are!" Logan said back.

"Guys, can we just please get inside? Who knows how Kendall's been doing?" Amy said shoving both of us towards Kendall's lawn.

"Wait, Ames," Logan said. "I think James and I should talk to Kendall first, you know apologize and everything before you go talk to him. You know, cuz you already talked to him and we haven't so.."

"Good idea. Kylie you goin with them?" Amy asked.

"Mmm...yeeaahh...I guess," Kylie answered shrugging her shoulders. We all walked to the door and thankfully we didn't have to knock since I had a spare key to his place. I opened the door and we all stepped in.

"Kendall! Buddy you there?" Logan yelled.

"Whoa this place is huge!" Kylie exclaimed. Sure enough, it was. We were in the living room which was as big as half our recording studio. There was a ginormous chandelier hanging above us and a set of staircases on each side of the room leading up to various other rooms.

"Well, you guys go find Kendall. Ima wait down here in the living room," Amy said plopping onto the couch. She picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels on Kendall's huge 65'' flat screen. We started up the staircase heading towards Kendall's room when Amy interrupted us. "Hey guys?" she said.

"What?" I asked back.

"Good luck" she smirked.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

We arrived at Kendall's bedroom door and I knocked softly, not wanting to interrupt him of any sort. "Kendall? You there?" No respond. I knocked again but nothing happened. Finally, I creaked open the door slowly. I wasn't surprised to see Kendall lying in his enormous bed, head faced down on the pillow and his sheets all messed up. His hair was messy and he looked terrible. He didn't bother to glance up so I slowly walked over to him with James and Kylie following behind. "Hey Man, watsup?" Kendall finally looked up after what seemed like forever. Then, he plopped his head back down on his pillow.

"Hey is Kendall ticklish?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think this is the best time to tickle him. Trust me, it won't cheer him up," I said.

"Yo, Kendall! It's 12:45! Get up! Have you even had breakfast yet?" James asked. Kendall slowly sat up, wiping his face and shook his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well, we thought we'd come check up on you. You just disappeared at the party last night. What happened?" I asked.

"Lemme ask you guys a question. And you better answer honestly. Did you guys know about Jen or not?" Kendall asked.

"Of course we know about Jen. She's your girlfriend. And she's blond. And she's average height-" James said but Kendall interrupted.

"James I'm serious! Do you guys know about her or not?!" Kendall asked angrily this time.

"Uhh..yah man..sorry..we heard she cheated on you.." I said.

"Well obviously, but that's not my question. I mean did you guys know about her cheating on me from long ago or not? Apparently Amy has but she never told me. And you guys have known Jen even longer than she has, so did you know about her and that bastard Luke or not?" Kendall asked coldly.

"Kendall, calm down. Yes we knew about her, but you're making a big deal out of it. You should be using this time to go comb your hair, or shampoo it with conditioner so it looks all shiny or nice like mine," James said.

"So you guys knew about her and Luke but you never even told me?! Man I've known you guys ever since kindergarten and you hide such a horrible secret from me! What's your problem?" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall, you need to understand" I started.

"No I think I understand everything. Just cuz Jen's all pretty and stuff you decide to keep her little secret all safe and not tell me. You know, I tell you guys everything. James, remember the time I accidentally broke the first lucky comb you ever had? I told you like the day after, and even if it was hard for me cuz your lucky comb meant everything to you, I still told you the truth instead of hiding it. And Logan. Remember the time your first girlfriend Camille had kissed that one guy at the school dance? I told you immediately! And I can't believe you guys would hide such a thing from me when I've been there for you guys all along. Our friendship means the world to me, but apparently it doesn't to you and James. And what about Carlos? Does he know about this too?" Kendall asked.

"No.." James replied quietly, probably feeling bad. I felt horrible too, and after realizing what a big mistake I'd made, I didn't even know how to apologize. He was right though. Kendall _had_ been there for us through out all the rough times. Whether it was for an upcoming hard test we had (even though I was the brainiac of the group) or an incident where one of our girlfriends wasn't being completely honest, he'd been there to help us out. I rubbed the back of my neck and James started fiddling his thumbs. Kylie stood there next to James quietly, looking all guilty.

"Kendall, I'm part of this too. So don't get mad at only James and Logan. I barely met Jen yesterday, and I admit. I did catch her kissing Luke at one point of the party. I started freaking out because I knew you two were dating, and me and James and even Amy had a whole argument about it and what we should do. All of us wanted to tell you, but we knew how happy she made you, and that you really loved her. And if we told you, then we knew it would just ruin everything. James even said that at one point a long time ago, he was about to tell you but Jen had convinced him not to tell you because if he did he would ruin your happiness. The guys knew that after you broke up with your previous girlfriend, you were left heartbroken. And they just didn't want you to be in that situation again, so they decided not to tell you. But I could tell you that each and every one of us wanted to tell you soo badly cuz we knew it was wrong of her to do so. And even though I just met you, I know you don't deserve any of this. You're a really great guy and I'm glad we met. And I am extremely sorry about hiding the truth from you, and I know the guys are just as sorry as I am. But you have to understand that the only reason we didn't tell you was for your own good, and that we didn't want you to be miserable again. I admit though, it was wrong of us not to tell you, but I really hope you understand," Kylie said.

Kendall's expression softened a bit and he slowly nodded his head. "Alright, I guess it's okay.." he said.

"Look man, we're really sorry. We don't know how to make it up to you, but every bit Kylie said was true. So we hope you can forgive us and that things are cool between us again, yah?" I asked.

"Yah, s'all good," Kendall grinned. We all cheered and Kylie even hugged Kendall. Except James wasn't all that excited to allow Kylie to hug Kendall, so he jumped on the both of them and pulled Kylie away from Kendall.

"James!" Kylie screeched as he hugged her tightly.

"What?! I can't have my man Kendall get all over you! You're _mine!_" James said.

"So you're saying I'm _yours_? As in I'm your _girlfriend?_" Kylie asked with a sly smile.

"Sure. If you want to be," James replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But I thought we weren't offi-"

"Kylie, darling, will you be girlfriend?" James asked with a huge grin.

"OMG! YES!" Kylie shrieked as she and James hugged each other.

"Uh, you guys..not to ruin your moment but Kendall and I are still in the room you know," I said.

"Oh save it Logan. Let them enjoy their happiness," Kendall said.

"Well then, I guess I'll just go downstairs and hang with Ames in the meantime," I said.

"Amy's here?!" Kendall asked which came out more like a statement than a question. "Dude why didn't you tell me before?!" he said pushing me out of the way and out through the door. What was that all about?

"Owww! I could have gotten a concussion you know!" I yelled. But he was long gone out the door and downstairs.

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

Amy was here? Why didn't they guys tell me before? Here they were apologizing the entire time which took forever and they didn't even bother to bring Amy along upstairs. My heart would race every time I heard her name. I couldn't wait to see her long dark brown hair that would sway every time she walked or that smile of hers that could literally light up the whole town. Or those amazing eyes of hers that would get all wild and filled with excitement every time I brought up an old memory. Even if I was disappointed that Jen had cheated on me and we were over, I had the slightest bit of joy deep down inside my heart 'cause now I might have a chance with Amy.

"Hey Princess!" I exclaimed embracing my beautiful best friend in a big hug.

"Kendall..can't..breathe..!" she somehow managed to say while panting for air.

"Oops! Sorry! It's just that I haven't seen you in forever!" I said tweaking her cheeks. She gave me a strange look then backed a couple steps away.

"Kendall, uh, are you okay? Ohgosh what did the guys do to you?" she asked giving me a funny look.

"Nuthin. Nuthin at all. And I'm doing great! How 'bout you?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Okay now you're really scaring me Kendall..." she said.

"Oh Princess, I'm just messin with you," I said ruffling her hair. She gave me an evil glare and then bursted out laughing. "Hey, umm, listen. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. Watsup?" she asked cheerfully.

"About yesterday...listen I'm really sorry for getting all mad at you. I was really upset over the whole 'Jen incident' and I guess I was sorta freaking out and took out all my anger on you. Though I'm still a tiny bit pissed that you didn't tell me the truth, even though it was kinda for my own good. But you know I can never stay mad at you, though I never want you to hide the truth from me ever again okay? Whether it benefits me or not, just be completely honest. Trust me, it'll save my long apologies I give to you almost all the time," I smirked.

She giggled. "Okay, it's cool. And I'm sorry too for not telling you about Jen in the first place. But I guess we're even now, so who cares right? Anyways why don't we go celebrate?" Amy said.

"Celebrate what?" I asked.

"Celebrate the split between you and that slutty girlfriend of yours," she smirked.

"Ex," I said. "Slutty _Ex-_Girlfriend."

"Oh, right," she smiled. Well then, where are James, Kylie and Logan?"

"James and Kylie are upstairs gushing over each other since they just hooked up and Logan-"

"WHAATTT? THEY HOOKED UP?! OHHHH EEEMMMM GEEEEE!" Amy screeched running up the stairs leaving me behind. I chuckled and followed her up.

"Girl you are dead!" Amy screamed at Kylie who was kissing James. She broke away from the kiss and raised her hands up in the air in defense.

"What? What did I do?" Kylie asked. James wrapped his arms around her waist as if protecting her from Amy.

"Dude! The two of you hookup and you don't even tell me?!" Amy said.

"We just hooked up like 15 minutes ago..." Kylie and James both said at the same time. Kylie giggled and James shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh. I can't believe I missed it. Whatever. Aww it's soo cute though, how my 2 best friends are dating!" Amy said.

"Hook up with Kendall and it'll be the perfect ending. You and Kylie who are bff's and James and Kendall who are also best friends," Logan said to Amy. We all laughed and Amy even started blushing a tiny bit. But in my mind I wish it were true.

"Alright, let's make it up to Amy yah? I mean as much as I hate to say it, she _still is _my best friend and I can't betray her," James said playfully to Kylie. Amy punched him softly on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that had so much passion in them.

"Sure, what are we going to do?" Kylie asked.

"How 'bout we all go to the beach tomorrow and just chill for the whole day?" I said. "Me, Amy, Kylie, James, Logan, Emily, Carlos, and Hayley. It'll be fun, and it can be the celebration for my breakup with Jen and your hookup with Kylie," I said to James. They all cheered back in response, which I took as a yes.

"Hey guys, I'll catch you peeps later. I told Emily I'd take her out to a movie. See you tomorrow. Oh and what time?" Logan asked.

"How about 1:00 ?" Amy asked.

"1:00 a.m.?!" James asked in shock. "Come one Amy that's way too early. I need my beauty sleep. Especially for _the hair_," James said emphasizing the word 'hair.'

"Yes James. We're gonna meet at the beach at 1:00 a.m. and be all drunk and party like there's no tomorrow," I said sarcastically. "1:00 _p.m._ okay everyone?"

"Alrighty, catch you later. James I'm driving your car home. Have Kendall drop you off later or something," Logan said taking James's keys and walking out the door.

"Aiite, later man," James said waving goodbye. "Hey, Kylie and I are gonna go for a walk k? We'll see you guys later," he said walking out the door with Kylie by his side.

"Have _fun_ you two..." Kylie winked. Amy groaned and I laughed.

"And then there were two," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yuppz, just the two of us. Hey, Ima go-"

"Aww don't tell me you're leavin too!" I cried out.

"I was sayin...that Ima go make some popcorn and maybe we could watch a movie...?" Amy asked.

"Oh sure, sorry 'bout that," I replied glumly. This would be the perfect time to spend alone with Amy (finally!) "Wanna watch Tangled?" I asked.

"Sure!" she laughed. "I loooovveeee that movie! By the way nice house. And uh, which room are we gonna watch it in, since you have a bajillion rooms in here?"

"How 'bout the media room. I have a 80'' wide screen and it's like a theatre in there. Good sound system and everythin."

"You have a media room?! Luckybutt!" she exclaimed.

"Yah, I have a game room, an audio room where I record my music, an indoors swimming pool room, a huge kitchen, a room full of every single one of my regular and fancy clothes, and some other rooms I'll show you later," I said.

"Ugh. I envy you," she said with that great smile of hers. "Well, hopefully I can _find_ the kitchen and the popcorn and I'll be back in a few. Wait where's the kitchen again?"

"Down the stairs, take a left, through the hallway, take a right, and enter the first shiny wooden door," I said proudly.

"Wow, you know you're stuff Schmidt," she laughed, already walking down the stairs. Her long hair swayed behind her and I could only wish that she were mine.

**Well Guys what did you think? I know it was sorta boring..sorry 'bout that. But it's just about their apologies, so it wasn't supposed to be that exciting. However I'll try to make the next chapter a lil better. You guys have any ideas? Should Amy and Kendall hookup? Should there be more of 'Jylie'? (James+ Kylie) Well the only way you'll find out, is if you REVIEW! (That way I can upload the next chapter) Keep the lookout for the next chapter! Peace Out! :)**


	14. Chapter 12- A Day At the Beach

**Heyyy Guys! So even though I don't celebrate Christmas, Merry X-mas do those who do. Anyway so here's my "holiday gift" to you ppl. Chapter 12! LOL and even thoe its winter right now, this chapter takes place in the autumn...and at the beach baby! LOL well hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! (oh and btw this chapter is going to be divided into sections...each section for each couple..just read on and you'll understand LOL :)**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or 'Red' by Taylor Swift~**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Kendall! I'm done changing! You ready yet?" I yelled out from the bathroom. I was done changing into my bright red bikini and matching red sandals. However I left my oversized t-shirt back in my room as well as my towel, so I walked out of the bathroom. Kendall was sitting on my bed with his swimming trunks on and a white v-neck. He looked so hott and I couldn't imagine how he'd look with his shirt off. I walked towards my couch where I had left my towel, and I immediately felt someone staring at me. I turned around slowly and saw Kendall staring at me, wide eyed and jaw dropped down.

"Hey, you know it's not nice to stare," I said playfully poking his side. He jumped up and blinked a couple times. Then he started blushing a bright red which made me giggle.

"Uh, sorry about that. You just..sorta..look..umm..different," he said stuttering.

"Okaayyyyy, whatever you saayyyy," I said in a sing-song voice. I laughed and threw my towel at his face, motioning him to get up. "So is everyone else meeting us at the beach or here?" I asked him while slipping on my oversized t-shirt and some shorts. I took my fluffy towel back from Kendall and threw it over my shoulders. Then I put my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed the bag of snacks I was taking for all of us.

"Yah, they're all meeting us there," Kendall replied back, grabbing his towel and throwing it over his shoulders the exact same way I had mine. We walked out of my door and down the elevator. As soon as we walked out of the heavy glass doors of the lobby, I remembered that I had forgotten my phone in my purse.

"Kendall, I forgot my phone upstairs. Ima go get it, and I'll meet you at the beach in a couple minutes okay?" I said to him.

"No, you don't need your phone. Dude it's the beach! We're here to chillax, not text on our phones all day long to our girly best friends," he said in a girly voice, trying to imitate me.

"Ugh, fine, you suck," I said, sticking my tongue out. "Well then Ima use yours k?" I asked. He nodded and we both walked off towards the beach.

"Heeyyyy guys!" I exclaimed to everyone. They were all there, no one missing, and all on time too. James stood with Kylie, who was wearing her favorite turquoise bikini with a matching towel. Logan stood with Emily who was wearing a lime green bikini with matching sandals like mine. And Carlos stood with who I assumed was Hayley. She wore a dark purple bikini that looked a little too tight on her and revealed a little too much, but what the heck, we were here to have fun so who cared. We all exchanged our greetings with one another and later headed off towards the middle part of the beach, and near the water.

"Hey, Haley and I are gonna go get some corndogs. We'll be over by that spot near the pole. We'll meet up with you guys in a while," Carlos said while holding Hayley's hand. She looked a little similar to Jen, except her blond hair was a little darker than Jen's and her facial features were slightly different. She and Carlos ran off the opposite direction til we could no longer see them.

"And_ I_ will be sun tanning over there with the beautiful miss Kylie," James smiled.

"Eeww James, I told you I don't like sun tanning! But whatever I'm still goin with you," Kylie smiled back. They both walked away holding each other's hand and settling in a small area.

"Well then, I guess that leaves you, me, Logan, and Emily," Kendall said.

"Actually, Emily and I are gonna go lie down, just warm our bodies up a little in the heat. We'll meet you guys later," Logan said with Emily following behind.

"And, we're alone, again," I said laughing.

"Whatever, wanna go play in the water?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, last on there is a rotten- uhh, rotten cupcake!" I giggled.

"Rotten-cupcake?" Kendall asked with a goofy grin.

"Yuppz, you can never hate on cupcakes Schmidt!" I yelled as I ran off towards the water. This was going to be a blast!

**Logan & Emily Time ( Logan's P.O.V.)**

"Hey baby, can you rub some sun screen on me?" Emily asked me. Her dark brown long wavy hair fell back in a ponytail lying perfectly behind her. She had beautiful brown eyes that would sparkle every time we would spend time together, and I loved hanging out with her. She was fun, bubbly, and amazing. Not to mention she was really smart too. She was the perfect girl for me.

"Sure," I said without hesitating. She had delicate skin that was slightly tanned, but made her look natural. I took the bottle of sunscreen from her and squirted out a bit on my hand. I slowly rubbed some on her arm as she leaned back on the inflatable chairs we had brought.

"You're the best, you know that?" she said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "You are too."

"Hey, don't work yourself off though. Stop when you want to. I just don't want my skin burned or anything. You should some on too you know. If you want I'll put some on you."

"Uh, it's alright. I'll put it on myself," I said. "So, have you planned out you Halloween party yet?" I asked.

"Mmm, sort of. I've decided to be Minnie Mouse. Don't worry, my costume isn't slutty though," she laughed.

"Thankgoodness you're not a Jen," I laughed back. We both laughed together and I finished putting the sunscreen on her. "I think Ima be a surgeon."

"Oh Logie-Bear, of course you are. I approve it though, since you'll be a hott surgeon. Just don't come to the party with those freaky supplies the surgeons use okay?"

I laughed. That girl knew how to make my day any day. "Alright, that's cool miss Minnie Mouse. Hey, I have a question. Not that I mind or anything, well I actually like it and find it cute, but where did you come up with the name 'Logie-Bear'?" I asked.

"Well you know that one show from a long time ago, Yogie-Bear? Well I used to love that show when I was younger, and the bear was just soo cute! And so then I took your name and turned it into 'Logie' which rhymes with 'Yogie' you know? Hhahaa I'm smart aren't I?" she giggled.

"Smart _and_ pretty," I said. "I got lucky, two in one." She laughed and we both continued to tak about random stuff while laying on our chairs in the hot sun.

**Carlos and Hayley Time (Hayley's P.O.V.)**

I sat on my beach towel silently listening to my favorite song 'Red' by Taylor Swift on my iPod. I closed my eyes and allowed the breeze to mess with my hair. Carlos was buying some corndogs for the both of us at a small cart that belonged to a man. Just thinking about him made me smile. He would always make me laugh and sometimes he was just plain silly. Other times, he would be the sweetest and take me to dinner at a classy restaurant even though he preferred fast-food places instead. However he did it all for me, and that's what I appreciated. So instead of allowing him to treat me like royalty all the time, we had fun together doing things we both liked. I opened my eyes and watched him from the distance. He looked concerned; probably couldn't decide on how many corndogs to buy. I laughed at the thought when suddenly I felt a pair of arms hug my waist.

I turned around and found myself facing my ex-boyfriend Jake. We had broken up a month ago because things weren't working out. I took his arms away from me and instead greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked bitter sweetly.

"What, can't a guy come here once in a while to chill?" he laughed. I shrugged my shoulders as we continued to talk. "So hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe get a smoothie or something?"

"Well, I can't right now. I'm hanging out with my boyfriend Carlos..." I said. Awkward silence.

"You have another boyfriend _already_?" He asked. "Hmmpff. Come on babe, I miss you. I miss _us_. We belong together, not you and some latino dude."

I swear I could have slapped him right then for saying that. My eyes got all wide but before I could say anything he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and pulled me close to him. He leaned in for a kiss, but luckily I pulled away quickly, and just in time for Carlos to see.

"Ohmygosh baby I'm soo sorry! It's not what it looks like! I promise I wasn't kissing him or anything. This jerk just pulled me in and tried to kiss me!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Haley, I believe you. I watched the whole thing from the corndog stand. I watched enough to know that you're not cheating on me," he said calmly. "And who do you think you are trying to mes with _my_ girlfriend?" Carlos said.

"Your girlfriend? Pshh we were together long before you were with her. She doesn't need to be with a loser like you," Jake said. This time, I really did slap him. How dare he say that to my Carlitos?! They didn't even know each other! "Hayley! What the f*ck?!" he yelled. He was about to take a punch at Carlos, but thankfully someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him away. I looked to see Logan who threw a fist at Jake. Jake yelled out in pain, and you could see that he had a black eye.

"Yo man bug off! You've messed with my Emily before and I'm not gonna let you do that to my best friend or his girlfriend! Leave! Now!" Logan yelled as Jake ran away.

"Thanks Logan," I said as I hugged him. Emily was by his side and gave me a hug back too.

"Thanks man, I owe you," Carlos said as he and Logan fist bumped.

"Nah, that's what best buddies are for," Logan said with a warm smile. "You guys okay though?"

"Yah, we're fine," I replied.

"Mind if we join you?" Emily asked.

"Nah, come on let's chill!" Carlos said as we all sat down on the beach blanket. We each got a corndog from Carlos, which he had to go buy again since the other ones had fallen in the sand. I layed on the blanket next to Carlos while Emily sat on Logan's lap. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze once again.

**James and Kylie Time (James's P.O.V.)**

"It's nice isn't it? Just relaxing here under the sand. Nothing to worry about, just enjoying the peaceful breeze and the warm sunshine," I said getting comfy on the beach blanket Kylie had brought. She was putting on sunscreen as she listened to me talk.

"Yah, it is. Especially cuz I get to spend time with you though," she smiled.

"Yah, I'm just that awesome," I said playfully, earning a light punch on my arm.

"You know it Maslow," she whispered in my ear, which sent chills down my spine.

"So how come you don't like sun tanning?" I asked.

"I don't know, I like staying natural," she said, closing the bottle of lotion.

"Well either way, tan or not, you're still beautiful," I said. She blushed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you darling," she giggled. She then rested her head on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. I loved the warmth of her body next to mine, and her soft golden brown hair in my face. It smelled like vanilla.

"Stop sniffing my hair!" she giggled.

"What?! I did no such thing!" I laughed. I pulled my arms away from her and tickled her stomach until she couldn't stop laughing. Dang that girl was soo ticklish. After she calmed down, she sat on my lap and rested her head against my chest. I rested my chin on top of her head, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Not to be awkward or anything, but your chest is warm," she mumbled.

"Hahaa, yah. How 'bout those abs of mine?"

"Oh shut up James. But yah they're very sexy too," she smirked.

"Not as sexy as you," I replied back pulling her into a kiss.

Who knows how long we stayed like that for the rest of the time.

**Kendall and Amy Time (Amy's P.O.V.)**

"Kendall stop splashing the water on me!" I screeched. The water wasn't that cold anymore since I'd gotten used to it, but the taste of saltwater in your mouth wasn't that pleasant.

"What do you expect? It's the beach!" he shouted back. He splashed a whole bunch of water back at me and I could do nothing but laugh. I dunked my head under the cool water and came back up with my hair soaking wet. I shook it all around, sending water flying everywhere. I didn't notice Kendall standing next to me, and my hair flung against his cheeks.

"Owww! Dude!"

"Ooops! Sorry!" I said back. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a lock of my hair in his hands.

"You know, you should cut your hair. It's too long," he said with a sly smile on his face.

"WHAT?! OMG NEVER! I LOVE my hair!" I said pulling it away from Kendall. "And you know you love it too," I smirked.

"Yah, I do. It looks beautiful on you..."

"Huh? Oh, uhhm, thanks.." I said blushing. That was awkward...

"Hey Princess, watch this!" Kendall called out. I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed he wasn't by my side anymore. I looked up and watched him do a back flip in the water. Whoaa. That was seriously soo cool!

"Wow Kendall! That was awesome! Where'd you learn that?" I asked. No reply. He still hadn't raised from underneath the water... "Kendall?" I called out once again. No response. I started swimming near where he had been when I felt something push me up and lift my body from underneath the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

"Whoa, Princess! Calm down!" Kendall said laughing. He was holding me bridal style in his arms and was laughing his butt off. As much as I hate to admit it, he did scare me pretty bad. I jumped out from his arms creating a big splash.

"Dude! WTF was that for? You scared the freak out of me!" I said angrily. But I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape.

"Aww you know you love me Princess!" Kendall laughed.

"No I don't! Not any more!" I said walking out from the water and onto the sand. I wasn't actually that mad at Kendall, but it was starting to get a little cold. And I had been playing in the water for a long time, and if I spent time in there any longer, I'd get sick. I walked to the spot where I had left my shorts and shirt and towel. I grabbed my towel and ran off towards the shower stalls and took a quick shower in my bikini. Then I dried off and changed into the extra clothes I had brought. As soon as I stepped out from the stall I saw Kendall.

"You perv! What are you doing here in front of the ladies' shower stalls?" I asked.

"Hey take it easy . I just got here and I was waiting for you. The guys and girls are going to get smoothies, and I was waiting for you. But sure if you want me to leave-"

"No wait! Sorry, you're right, I do freak out too much. Hold up lemme grab my bags and we'll go," I said picking up my stuff.

"Need help?" Kendall asked.

"Nah I'm good. Oh Kendall, what would I do without you?" I asked. He was soo sweet. Always there when I needed him. I had decided last night that I seriously had feelings for him. I wish he was mine so bad, but we all know that's not happening anytime soon. I looked up at him dreamily, longing for him to kiss me, like he would if he was my boyfriend. I was surprised to see him looking back at me, almost the same way I was looking back at him. I was admiring him too much to care though, so I just stared back into his amazing hazel green eyes. You could get lost in them as quick as a blink of an eye.

"Hey lovebirds, you coming? The smoothie shop is gonna close soon," Logan said brushing past us. I woke up out of my thoughts and started blushing. Kendall looked embarrassed too and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, yah, we're coming," Kendall said. "Let's go," he said motioning for him to follow me. I walked behind him slowly with my warm towel wrapped around me. It was a little after sunset and it was starting to get chilly. Kendall noticed me shivering slightly, and put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him and leaned my head on him while following the rest. He whispered something in my ear, but I couldn't hear properly. All I heard was I _ You.

"What did you say?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Uhh, I said umm I, uhh I like your shirt. It has a turtle on it; I like turtles."

"Oh," I replied back simply. "Thanks."

I knew he was lying. He had said nothing like that. It obviously couldn't have been "I _hate_ you." But it couldn't have been "I _love_ you" either.

Right...?

**So what did you guys think? Yay or Nay? I had lots of fun writing this chapter for you guys. It was pretty cool writing about each of the different couples. Which one was your favorite? Comment down below and don't forget to REVIEW! Also, keep the lookout for the next chapter. It'll be all about 'Jylie'(James+ Kylie) written by my friend who's also helping me edit this story. I would allow her to edit this chapter right now, but she is currently busy and I really wanna upload this today on Christmas even if I don't celebrate, so Ima go ahead and upload it today. So don't hate if there are a lot of errors and stuff. Well, keep the lookout for the next chapter! I left you guys on a cliffhanger...any ideas on what will happen next between Kendall and Amy? Well anyways, Happy Holidays! Peace Out! :)**


	15. Chapter 13- Jylie

**Heyy guys! So this is Amy's friend writing this whole chapter here (I'm the one who helps her edit sometimes) and umm... I just hope you guys like this chapter as much as you like the other ones! :) And sorry to keep you guys waiting for so super long but I wasn't home during winter break so yea... well enjoy! :)**

**~Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own the incredibly hott James Maslow :( ~**

**James' P.O.V.**

Here we were in the smoothie shop called "Sweet Hearts" with our whole crew: Me and beautiful Kylie, Kendall and Amy, Logan and Emily, and Carlos and Hayley. This was the first time we all got together and spent our whole day like this, but I have to admit it was actually really fun. So each of us ordered what we wanted, I got a vanilla shake (and even though it was a smoothie shop they still had shakes and stuff) and Kylie got a strawberry smoothie.

"You wanna try some?" Kylie said as she offered her shake to me. All of us were sitting together and as I sipped her strawberry smoothie, everyone was exchanging they're-totally-up-to-something kinda glances and they just smiled at me, making me feel slightly awkward. Logan even winked at me, almost making me choke on the smoothie... but thank god I didn't 'cause I didn't wanna make myself look bad on a good day like this. I finally gave Kylie's shake back to her after what seemed like forever and said "Man, that thing was actually sweeter than you!"

"James!" she replied with her face blushing deeper by the second.

"Naww I'm kidding! You're the sweetest of all." I said as I gave her a tight hug. When everyone was done with their smoothies (except for Amy, since she always literally takes forever to eat or drink absolutely anything) we went back to the beach. We were all up for a game of volleyball - guys against girls

As I took off my hoodie, Kylie took off her shirt cuz she was wearing multiple layers, and tried to give me a tough stare and said "Watch out" and winked. At that exact moment, Amy yelled out "STRIPPER!" and we all laughed.

"Kylie...being a stripper...extremely hard to imagine," I teased her.

"Heyyy what are you trying to say?" she said with a sly smile as she walked towards me. She was coming closer and closer, when suddenly she pushed me down and sat on my rock-hard abs.

"Babe what are you doing...?" As much as I wanted to admit I liked where this was going, if only we weren't out at the beach in public.

"Ohh nothing," she said said with a dirty smile on her face. Kylie was like the sweetest girl I've ever seen, and to see this side of her personality was well..umm...a bit surprising. Not that it was bad or anything...just different, but in a good way. I guess it showed on my face, making her say "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing, I'm fine. If you don't mind, maybe you might wanna let me get up?" I asked, moving her silky soft hair off her face.

"Nooo its okay" she replied. "Close your eyes..." I did listen to her, and the next thing I hear is Kylie's deep but girly voice yelling out "Look who's the stripper now?!" as she ripped off my tank top revealing my "hot body" according to her.

Our whole crew, after hearing Kylie scream that loud turned their heads to look at us. Kendall, walking towards us, smiled and said "Bro don't do anything too bad...you guys at the beach, not your bedroom, but u two have fun," and winked. Man, he was definitely gonna be my bro forever..he just knew me too well.

Kendall walked back to the court, and Carlos, having found himself a corn dog, yelled from the volleyball court, "Are you guys gonna come or what?"

"Ya we're coming in a bit. You guys go ahead and start the game," I yelled back.

"Your voice just cracked," Kylie told me and giggled. "What will I ever do with you..." Kylie whispered and smiled to herself as she poked each part of my six pack. I was surprised no one really noticed us away from the volleyball court until now, or maybe I was just too busy to notice everyone else at the volleyball court. Either way, I lost my mood to play volleyball now. I just wanted to spend time alone with the beautiful girl who was sitting on top of me at the moment. Unfortunately though, Carlos interrupted our what would've been intimate moment by dragging us up to the volleyball court for a game.

After we finished the game - the guys lost terribly to the girls who were just too good - it was sunset. And here I was. Me with Kylie. Kylie with me. The sun was going down. Beautiful skies, the sound of the palm trees swaying in the wind, the crashing waves...I could just smell romance in the air...even though I think my hair still smells better. :)

Kylie and I decided to just take a stroll by the water, so that's what we did, leaving everyone else behind because it seemed like they all were having their own romantic time with their girlfriends...except for Kendall and Amy since Amy wasn't exactly his girlfriend...but honestly, they would make a super cute couple...

Me and Kylie were by the water now, her warm, baby-soft hand within mine. "Kylie, you're amazing."

"I love you too, James" she smiled with sparkles in her eyes. There was silence, except for the soothing sound of the waves crashing. Then Kylie, being her random self broke the silence with "You smell hot...like Axe," and she giggled. OMG this girl was crazy about the way Axe smelled, but part of the reason she's unique is because of how she can randomly say things like this and just make me smile.

"Old spice is still better," I told her and stuck my tongue out.

"Nope, Axe all the way darling. And btw, if you were trying to sound sassy, you totally failed at it cuz you know the only person who's got sass like that is Awesome Amy aka Drama Queen," she told me, smiling again, her golden brown eyes looking right into my mind. And her eyes, I could just stare into them all day...

I guess she noticed my lost facial expression when I was looking into her gorgeous eyes, when she asked "James?"

"Oh, ya, sorry" I apologized when she snapped me out of it. It started getting very windy when suddenly Kylie stopped. She let go of my hand and then walked in front of me and turned around.

"It's getting really cold James..." she told me.

"Yah I was just about to ask you whether you're alright." So I gave her my hoodie which was way too big for her petite body, but she looked so cute in it with her long, silky golden-brown hair blowing in the breeze. (To be honest, her hair was better than mine, and that means she has super fabulous hair cuz NOBODY - except Kylie - has better hair than me.) After she put on my hoodie, she was still right there in front of me, which I totally didn't mind at all, but I was just wondering how come we didn't keep walking. Was she thinking what I was thinking? Idk...

She took a step closer, and slowly wrapped her arms around my waist. Unconsciously, my arms were around her as well. She looked at my eyes. Then my lips. Then back to my eyes. I pulled her closer to me, and that was the best feeling ever - we had our first, most passionate kiss (that I ever had with anyone), and it seriously felt like I was in something better than heaven...

**Kylie's P.O.V.**

Woah...what was I doing? Was I seriously kissing James Maslow right now...? James David Maslow...? Wow...It all felt like it was too fast. One day I'm in California. The next day I'm going to James Maslow's party as his date - James Maslow from BTR. And here I am now..._kissing _him. Life was just too good. But as always, right when I think everything is happening perfectly, something, or in this case someone had to ruin it.

"Woah..Umm..." Amy said surprised. Embarrassed that Amy had seen us, both James and myself pulled back, startled. "Sorry guys but umm... we were thinking of heading back now...maybe to James's place if your cool with it, James?"

"Yea sure no prob," he said. Amy turned away and walked towards the hotel again, while James offered to give me a piggy back ride, which I absolutely loved. I jumped onto his back and he took me back to our hotel room. We walked inside, but where was everyone? They said they would be here, and they even left way before us too... had they ditched us, or was something else up?

"You wanna spend the night here?" James asked me as he took his shirt off.

"Hey you mind-"

"Don't do anything too bad you guys..." Kendall winked as he popped out from behind the t.v., Carlos nodding his head in agreement, with yet another corndog in his mouth; Hayley and Emily just sitting there in the corner giggling; and Amy hiding under a table laughing her butt off.

"You know what, Kendall, you're gonna get it." I told him. And the next thing you know, everyone was screaming. Kendall is about to tickle me until I die. Whipped cream all over the place. Emily screaming like she was on fire. And then to break the noise, there was a knock on the door.

"Is this Mr. Maslow's room?" I heard from a strangely familiar, yet unfamiliar voice.

"Who is-" I was about to finish when Kendall cut me off.

"Bro it's Logan." Kendall murmured as he rushed to the door, opened it, sure enough to find Logan in a policeman costume with his dorky but cute smile plastered on his face.

"Logan, you're gonna get it now," Kendall told him, trying to mock me in a girly voice, while he sprayed Logan's hair with some whipped cream and finished off with a drizzle of maple syrup.

"KENDALL! What are you doing to Logie-Bear's hair?!" James let out in despair. "Wait, _why _exactly am I worrying about Logan's hair when it's my hair I should be worrying about? Besides, I don't think Emily even cares..."

"Hey who said I never cared! And that's MY name for him and u ain't gonna steal that darling...as much as I love you as a friend James, no one calls my Logie-Bear that except for me okayy?" Emily opposed.

James just shrugged and had that innocent expression on his face, the one that made me wanna hug him sooo tight.

"Conceited much?" I directed at James while I looked at Amy and winked. She just rolled her eyes at me and said "Oh Kylie, what will I ever do with you..." trying to mock me AGAIN!

"What's up with all you guys trying to mock me?!" But before I could get a reply, there was a knock on the door, and this time when I went to open it, it was a real policewoman saying, "I got a call from the room next door complaining that you guys were too loud...?"

Everyone just stood there in silence, not knowing what was gonna happen next. Then the policewoman pulled out a pad of yellow slips of paper, took out a pen, right when James and Kendall rushed to the door and whispered to the lady some stuff, and handed her what seemed like...hot chocolate flavored vodka..? Oh gosh, James would have something like that with him. But the good thing was, the policewoman was now gone, and soon afterwards everyone else decided to head back to their rooms, leaving me and James here in his room, alone. Like Kendall and Amy always say, hopefully nothing too bad was gonna happen tonight. ;)

**Heyyy Guys! Kayy this time, it's the main author here again :) [btw-my name is Amy.. ;) ] Anyways so what did you guys think of my friend's chapter? Yay or Nay? Did she do good? Did you guys like it? Plz Plz Plz REVIEW so that my friend gets feedback from you lovely peoples. Also, she's gonna have some future chapters to write soon for this story so both of us need feedback on how she did! Well then hope to read your reviews soon! Peace out Peeps! :) {_Btw down below is a personal message to you guys from my friend; a.k.a. the author of this chapter_}**

**Heyy guys! So maybe this is a bit confusing but now it's the author of this chapter only. :) So I think my way of writing is pretty different from Amy's, and maybe those of you who are up to date with this story aren't exactly used to it...but whatever in the end I just hope you guys like this chapter! And PLZ review cuz yea we all know that Amy's an awesome writer and stuff...but this is my first time writing an entire chapter for this story and I need to (and want to) know how I did cuz I apparently have some more chapters in the future to write so umm yea :) (I know i kinda basically said the same thing as Amy lol) And I'm once again so sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. :(**** Well I guess all I can say now is there's much more to come so keep on the lookout! :D **


	16. Chapter 14- Bonfires

**Heyyy Guys! So did you enjoy chapter 13? Did my friend do a good job on writing about 'Jylie?' Supposedly, she's supposed to be Kylie in the story, and James is her truee love...okay then lolls. Anyways well something tells me that you guys are gonna like this chapter...just read on to find out what's soo great about this chapter. Well enjoy! :)**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush; sadly, not Kendall either :/~**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

_I was running down the sandy beach with a pair of sandals in my hand; Amy's sandals. She was chasing me, but luckily I was faster than her. Finally, I slowed down and allowed her to catch up to me. As she finally approached to where I was standing, she reached out to grab her sandals from my hands, but I hung them over my head where she could barely reach them. At last, she stuck her tongue out at me; her sign of defeat. I laughed as she lightly kicked me in the shin. She ended up laughing too, her eyes filled with excitement and her long brown hair blowing past her shoulders in the wind. I dropped her sandals, forgetting about everything else, and pulled her body close to mine. I pressed my lips against hers, giving her a small but passionate kiss. After about 5 seconds, I pulled away, and waited to see if she wanted more of me. She looked into my eyes as a soft smile crept up onto her face. She tugged my shirt bringing my body back to hers and leaned in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her face up to mine. She leaned in and-_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Ugh what was that awful noise? I opened my eyes groggily and found myself in bed. Oh; it was just a _dream_. Shoot. I tried to put myself back to sleep; I was having the most wonderful dream ever. However, my mind failed to cooperate so I just got outta bed and walked into the bathroom. It was 7:35 a.m.; a Wednesday. The guys and I had one last week of relaxation before we went back to recording our music. So I was bound to make this last week of mine awesome, especially since it might be my last chance to give all my free time to Amy. After freshening up in the bathroom, I went back to my ginormous bedroom and slipped on my black v-neck, black skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt to top the v-neck, and my black Vans. I combed my hair and went downstairs to go make myself some breakfast. The guys hadn't stayed over night in a while, so it was starting to get a little lonely. I decided to call them over for a sleepover sometime this week, but making sure they brought their girlfriends too. Though I wish it could just be me and Amy.

I grabbed the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and dumped a whole bunch onto the bowl filled with the cold milk. With each bite, I thought slowly about my dream. It made me smile, just thinking about it. If only it were true. That was it. It was time. Now I definitely knew I had still had feelings for Amy. And even though Jen and I had broken up only 2 days ago, I decided that it was time to ask Amy out. I could no longer keep my passion for her inside, or my desperate-ness. I quickly finished eating my cereal and planned out how I was going to ask her out. She was my best friend (even though I liked her more than a best friend) and I wanted the moment to be special. She meant so much to me, and I'd do anything just to make her happy. Hopefully though, she had the same feelings for me as I had for her.

The idea came into my mind while I was playing my guitar, trying to write a new song (weird huh?) I was gazing at my fireplace built onto the wall, when all of a sudden I started thinking about bonfires and marshmallows. And where would the perfect place be to have a cozy bonfire? The Beach! That's where I would ask Amy out, and probably while we were all cozy eating marshmallows at the bonfire. I knew it wasn't as special as I wanted it to be, but it would suit us both perfectly. I knew that Amy wouldn't want anything too classy or crazy, and bonfires were just simple, warm, and cozy; perfect. I thought about calling James or Logan to approve the idea, but then I just thought of inviting James to the bonfire. I would have invited Logan too, but I didn't want it to be too crowded. I wanted it just to be me and Amy, but without another pair of people, it would also get a bit too lonely. So I called up James and told him to bring Kylie to the beach where we'd all have a bonfire together around 9:00 p.m. Then I told him my idea of asking Amy out. I could seriously tell he was smiling that wide grin of his over the phone. Hopefully he wouldn't screw things up with his crazy spontaneous ideas.

**LATER ON THAT EVENING...**

It was 7:00 p.m. and I combed my hair one last time before driving to the beach. I had taken a shower in the afternoon and had changed into a white v-neck, black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black Vans. Amy had complimented me once saying I looked 'pretty chill' in this outfit, so I decided to wear it today. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, making sure I didn't forget the marshmallows. James said he'd bring some graham crackers and Kylie agreed to bring some chocolate. I had called Amy earlier in the day letting her know I was going to stop by, but didn't really inform her of the beach. Hopefully she wouldn't take long to get ready so that we'd have time to hang out at the beach before the bonfire.

Within 20 minutes (because of traffic) I arrived in front of Amy's hotel room. I knocked gently and she answered immediately as if she were waiting for me the entire time. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had some cheetah print pajamas on with a black tank-top. The tank-top was perfect fitting and showed off a bit of her curves. Damn that girl even made pajamas look hott. I raised an eyebrow at her and she simply laughed.

"Oh, umm, sorry about the outfit. You didn't really tell me what time you were coming, so I decided to stay in my pajamas," she said.

"Nahh, I do that too. It's aiite. Anyway so I'm meeting up James and Kylie at the beach right now. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Uhh, nah I'm good," she said. "But you're welcome to stay here for a while til you have to go," she said.

I sighed. Fudge, she just made things more complicated. "Nope, too bad, you're coming."

"But Kendall, I'm tired-"

"Come on, it'll be fun! Anyways, you don't have a choice, just go get ready," I said.

"_Fine. _You're lucky that I showered in the afternoon, or else you'd have to wait another 2 hours for me to get ready," she smirked.

"You take _2 hours_ to shower?" I asked.

"Hey, don't judge. My hair needs proper care! Especially if you want to see it all pretty and stuff the way you usually compliment me. You know you love my hair," she giggled.

"Mmhm. You know I do Princess," I said rolling my eyes. She laughed.

"Okay I'll be back in 15 minutes," she said walking away to her bedroom. It wasn't that big of a hotel room, but at least it had separate rooms. I plopped down onto her couch and turned on the t.v. I flipped through the channels til I found a suitable movie. I kicked off my shoes and layed down, watching the movie. Before I knew it, the 15 minutes were up and out walked a girl whom I barely recognized. Her dark brown hair was straightened with a few light curls here and there. She wore a long cream colored silky white dress that came down all the way to her ankles. It was strapless, and she had a soft black cardigan on top of it. If I hadn't known better I would have thought it was a bridesmaid's dress. To top it off, she wore a slight bit of cherry colored lipstick and some black eyeliner. She slipped on some small white heels as I stared at her.

"Whoa, you look way different," I said. "What happened to the lazy bum who's hair was all messy and was in her pajamas?" I joked.

"Hey, be nice Schmidt," she said with a small laugh. "Wait, did I seriously look that bad?"

"Nope, and Princess, you needa relax and stop being so insecure," I said matter of factly.

"Who said I was insecure?" she mumbled as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. "You coming?"

"Oh, right. Lemme slip on my shoes."

We walked out the door, down the elevator, through the lobby, and out the glass doors. It was 8:05 p.m. and James and Kylie were supposed to be setting up. I wasn't sure if James had told Kylie about the whole plan yet, but just thinking about it made me nervous. What if she didn't like me back? What if she said no? My life would seriously be hell then. First a break up then a rejection. I shifted uncomfortably as we walked towards the beach.

"Hey, Kendall, are you alright?" Amy asked. She stopped walking and playfully put her hand on my forehead, pretending to feel my temperature. "Don't tell me you're sick. Then you're just gonna ditch me and I'll be all alone watching James and Kylie make out the entire time!" she joked. She brushed a bit of my hair to the side with her cold hand and I swear my heart dropped.

"Oh,yah, I'm okay," I replied. We continued walking until we spotted Kylie and James setting up for the bonfire.

"Oooohhhh I LOVE bonfires!" Amy exclaimed. She ran towards Kylie and they hugged. I walked over to James to see what was up.

"Don't worry man, we got this all under control," James winked.

"James, I appreciate it, but I really don't-"

"So do you guys wanna stand by the cool water and just get our feet wet before we start makin smores and roasting marshmallows?" Kylie asked.

"Sure babe, let's go!" James said. We all walked over silently to the water, but not too close. We all took off our shoes, and let the water rush over our feet. The water was cold, but it still felt refreshing. At one point, Kylie was just standing there alone, inhaling the fresh smell of the ocean. Then, James crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her body, nuzzling his head on her neck. They both stayed in that position, and Amy just smiled at them, feeling happy for her friend. I felt happy for James too, but I wish that were me and Amy instead. Amy looked back at me, and I deep in my own thoughts, just happened to be looking at her too. She blushed and quickly looked away as our eyes met. I could tell she was feeling lonely and awkward, and as much as I wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her, I knew I couldn't. Not yet, until possibly _after_ the bonfire, if my plan succeeded. Things were starting to get awkward for me to, so I broke the silence.

"Well guys, the marshmallows aren't going to roast themselves!" I said. James rolled his eyes and Kylie giggled. We all walked back to our spot and luckily, James and Kylie had set up two logs. The two of them sat on one log across the one me and Amy were supposed to sit on. I allowed Amy to sit down first, then I sat down next to her. I made sure I was close, but not too close. She scooted over closer to me so that our bodies were touching. I'm not sure if she meant for our bodies to touch but I sure did enjoy it. The warm fire blazed in front of us as we roasted our marshmallows. Once in a while, either one of us would make ourself a smore, but for the most, we stuck to roasting marshmallows. It got pretty silent after a while, and Amy looked a little bored. My plan wasn't going well. She was supposed to be having fun, not just sitting there like a bump on the log. Thankfully James broke the silence.

"So guys, let's play 'Truth or Dare'," he said. I could tell this had something to do with trying to hookup me and Amy. Coming from James, this didn't look good.

"Um, can't we play something else, like 20 questions?" I asked.

"Oh come on Kendall! It'll be fun!" Amy said as her eyes sparked. They glowed even more from the reflection of the flames.

"Alright, fine, but I start," I said. "Kylie, truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Truth," she said.

"How many boyfriends have you had in the past not including James?" I smirked. James raised an eyebrow and turned to face Kylie. This was going to be funny.

"Yah, how many _have_ you had?" James asked her.

"Honestly, umm, somewhere between seven or eight," she answered calmly.

"WHAT?!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, and like you haven't had any girlfriends before me," Kylie scoffed. "How many have you had James, like thirty?" she asked.

"Psh, not even! Probably like 29!" James exclaimed. Kylie's eyes widened and James nudged her side. "Babe, I'm messin with you. Truthfully, I've had like 20, but none of them were as great as you," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww you two are soooo cute!" Amy cooed. Kylie blushed and James laughed.

"Okay, my turn. Amy, truth or dare?" Kylie asked.

"Uh, dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Kendall," Kylie said. I nearly choked on the marshmallow I was eating.

"What?! Kylie!" Amy shouted.

"Kylie, that's like against the rules!" I pointed out. I should have rethought the way I said that because Amy's expression softened and she got a confused look on her face.

"You don't want to kiss me..?" Amy asked softly. "Is there something wrong with it..?"

"No, no it's just that...uhh.." I stuttered.

"Just what?" she asked.

"You know, we're like, uhh, best friends,..so it would be kinda awkward for us to you know..."

"Oh, um, right. Best friends..nuthin more.." she said quietly so that any of us could barely hear. Sure enough, I heard clearly since I was sitting right next to her. I saw Kylie and James exchange glances, and we continued on.

"Okay then, sorry about that you two. Well then Amy, I dare you to run your finger through the fire, if you're still not afraid to," Kylie said.

"What?! Amy don't be stupid! You'll burn yourself!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be fine," she said. "Kylie and I would do it all the time when we were younger; nuthin happens. You just run your finger through it as quickly as possible," Amy said. Then before I could say anything, she ran her index finger through the fire just like that and smiled at me proudly. "See?"

"Oh, uh, good job," I said.

"Alright. Finally, _my_ turn. James, truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Truth," he said while taking a bite of his marshmallow.

"When was your first kiss and who did you share it with?" Amy asked him. I bursted out laughing and James started blushing. Amy even cracked a smile. She had purposely brought up that question to bring back that embarrassing moment James had, even though Amy knew who his first kiss was.

"What? What's so funny?" Kylie asked eagerly.

"We all know the story about that one," I chuckled. "Allow me to answer James's question. James's first kiss was when he was 12, with a chik named Rebecca. I remember the guys and I were all there, watching from behind the school building, as he and Rebecca kissed. It was so funny after they kissed cuz she said 'Wow James, you kiss pretty well for a 15 year old' and James who was stupid enough to admit it said 'what? no I'm 12' and Rebecca freakin slapped him across the face. You see Rebecca herself was 16 and back then James was pretty tall, so she hadn't really asked him about his age. He looked older than 12 too, and she was all up for his looks. And that is the story of James's first kiss," I said with one last laugh. The others bursted out laughing and James just rolled his eyes. Kylie was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Well," she said wiping away a tear. "It's nice to know my James even had his looks back then."

"Mhm. 'Course I did. Shall we continue?" James asked.

"Yes we shall," Amy giggled.

"Alrighty, Kendall my man, truth or dare?" James asked slyly.

"Aiite man, hit me up with a dare," I said rubbing my palms together. Hopefully he wouldn't pick anything too bad or ridiculous.

** Uh Oh. There I go again leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. What do you guys think James's dare will be? Knowing that it's James, well let's hope it's nothing too bad L.O.L. Kylie over there almost got things difficult between Kendall & Amy. Let's hope James's dare is for the best :) Well then I have a surprise for you guys in the next chapter! But for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep the lookout for the next. AND...Don't forget 2 REVIEW! Leave comments down below on what you think James's dare is going to be...LOL. KK ta taa for now ;)**


	17. Chapter 15- Beyond Perfect

**Heyyy Guys! So guess what? I have a surprise for you in this chapter! Well, I can't wait for you people to read it so Ima make this A/N kind of short. Well then my lovely dahhlings, ENJOY! :)**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush :'(**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"Okay, you see those tents over there?" James asked, pointing his finger toward the shady tents a couple of yards away from us. I nodded my head back slowly in response. There were about five or six blue tent like shady things that people often went inside of to cool off on a hot day at the beach. Some people went to cool off and get soe shade from the sun, others went there to...

"Well, I dare you and Amy to go inside there and spend exactly 5 minutes together, and do whatever you want," James said adding a wink. My jaw dropped down and I was about to refuse when Kylie interrupted.

"And, unlike my dare, this one isn't ridiculous, so no ifs and or buts. You HAVE to go in there, for five minutes kay? Have _fun_!" Kylie said with a wink and a sly grin. I glanced at Amy who had a confused look on her face. I thought I saw a small smile creep up on her face, but I couldn't tell. She giggled and started blushing after Kylie had winked.

"I don't mind," Amy said. She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at me. "What's the worst that could happen Schmidt? _We_ _are just friends_."

"Of course," I said. "Just friends..." I said. I got up from the log we sat on and dusted of my jeans. "You coming?" I asked Amy with a grin. She nodded, but I noticed a weird look on her face. It looked like a confused/hurt/desperate expression. Did I say something wrong? I didn't like her like this, and I hoped she didn't plan on staying like this for the rest of the time. She stood up and followed behind me, shivering as the wind blew past her face. I wanted to offer her my jacket, but I myself didn't have the courage to. I knew what Kylie and James were up to, and honestly, it was making me mad. I didn't want James to interfere in my plans tonight, and here he was with Kylie trying every way possible to hook me and Amy up. I was every bit capable of doing it myself; why couldn't they just leave me alone to follow my plan?

We finally arrived at the dark blue tents, and I allowed my Princess to walk in first. She slipped in, and it was pretty dark inside. I left the door (which was obviously just a curtain) slightly open so that the moonlight could shine through. There were two small cream-colored cushion seats and a small round table in between. I could see some trash lying behind the table on the sandy ground, but it didn't matter. Amy sat down in one seat and motioned me to sit down on the other. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her. She seemed perfectly calm; not a single blush in sight. Actually, she was smiling. Then in turned into a small laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"You're all red," she smirked.

"Oh, uh..."

"Kendall, you do know what they're trying to do to us right?"

"Huhh? What do you mean?" I asked, although I knew what she meant.

"I mean Kylie and James. You do realize that ever since this night has started, they've been trying to hook us up right?" she asked with a soft smile. I immediately looked up at her face. Our eyes met, and I could see the same excited look in them. The moonlight made it even more clear, making her chocolate-brown eyes almost seem to sparkle. Her face was so white with the small dim light shining through. Her dark brown hair swayed to the side of her head as she spoke. It almost seemed to hug her left cheek, the way it was left down on the side of her head. I could see that she was barely wearing any makeup, yet she still looked so beautiful. Was it possible to have such natural beauty? Compared to her, Jen was nothing. Just the sight of her in the moonlight was breathtaking.

"Kendall...?"

"Oh, sorry Princess," I said blushing. She had caught me staring at her.

"Well then you know what I mean right?" she whispered.

I gulped. Of course I knew what she meant. I'm the one who told James that I was going to ask her out tonight. Suddenly, I didn't feel as confident. I had a feeling of doubt that she didn't like me back (more than a friend) "Yah, I know," I said sharply. I hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but I was getting pissed off. I was so sure today that I was gonna ask her out and here my plan was, getting ruined. I began to feel frustrated, and regretted coming to the beach today.

"Kendall...I have to tell you something," Amy said. I could feel her looking at me, but I silently stared down at the ground. "Please listen to me. This might be awkward for you, but I can't keep it in any longer. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship much, because you know how much I hate it when you're mad at me. But, I just wanted to say...I love you..."

My head shot up at the sound of the last three words. Did she just say 'I Love You'? Or was I just hallucinating? To make sure it was real, I stood up, pretending to leave, waiting to see if she would say anything else.

"Wait, Kendall! Where are you going?" she asked sadly. She seemed sad that I had not responded to her feelings, but I myself couldn't believe this was happening. I wanted to tell her that I loved her back, but an angry feeling blocked me from it. This wasn't right. It wasn't right that here she was, secretly admitting that she loved me, in a freakin blue shade tent at the beach. Why tell me here when we have the entire beautiful beach to ourselves? The moment just hadn't seemed right, and I knew it was James's fault. I mean, obviously I am soo glad that she has the same feelings for me as I do for her, but the scene just didn't look right. Our moment was supposed to be special. No, it was supposed to be perfect. But no, here we were in some ugly tent having an awkward time when I could have been asking her out nicely out in the beautiful beach. Long story short, the scene just wasn't right, and my plan had turned the other way. And it was all James's fault. I was perfectly capable of asking Amy out myself, and here was my plan, shattered to pieces. I don't need other people, even if they're my best friends, to do things for me. If I was going to do something, I was going to do it right.

"Look, I don't need other people trying to hook us up," I said sharply. I saw Amy's eyes widen and her expression soften. She looked extremely hurt; I had never seen her like that. I just realized that the way I had just said that didn't come out right. I meant that I was capable of asking her out myself, and I didn't need other people to do it for me. My voice had come out sharp because of my frustration and anger. However, I guess she took it the wrong way, thinking that I didn't like her back and that I didn't want to be with her. I could see a small tear roll down her cheek, even though she was obviously trying not to cry.

"Okay," she whispered, her voice coming out hollow. She slipped out of the tent and started pacing back towards the bonfire. Shit! My plan was already ruined, and now it was even worse.

"Princess, wait!" I shouted. I ran after her, but she was too fast. By the time I ran out of breath and stopped for a rest, she was out of my sight. I darted my eyes across the beach, catching no sight of her. I jogged back quickly to the bonfire, where Kylie and James were snuggled up and smiling at me. "Where's Amy?!" I shouted at them angrily. Half of this was all James's fault, so I had every right to be angry.

"What do you mean 'where's Amy'? I thought you guys were together!" James exclaimed,breaking away from Kylie. Kylie looked concerned as she jumped up.

"What happened?" Kylie asked anxiously.

"She ran out of the tent! And now she's gone!" I shouted back.

"Dude, chillax," James said.

"No! This is all YOUR fault! I told you that I was going to take care of everything tonight! But you just had to ruin it! Man, you know how much tonight meant to me, and you completely killed it," I said. I collapsed onto the log and buried my face into my hands. "What have I done?" I asked myself.

"Kendall get up," Kylie said softly as she put her hand onto my shoulder. "We'll find her, don't worry. James and I will go east and you head west. She's sure to be around here somewhere. I know for sure she's not back at the hotel because we would have seen her pass by. And we won't rest until we find her. Let's find her first then we can all make our apologies. I know she's your crush and you love her very much, but let's not forget that she's my best friend too, and I have to support her. So hurry up and let's go find her!" Kylie said.

I slowly stood up and took one good look at James. He was standing next to the fire, looking all guilty. I would deal with him later. I started walking west of the beach, and fastened my pace each time I thought about what could have happened. She could have tripped and gotten hurt like last time. She could have walked off into the water. She could have gotten kidnapped. She could have gotten abducted by aliens! No, the last one wasn't possible; I was spending too much time with Carlos. I walked a bit longer until my legs began to ache. However I wasn't going to stop until I found her. But I was confused. How far could she have gotten? I slowed down my pace just a little, trying to catch my breath. My eyes wandered across the sand and out into the ocean. Just a little further ahead, I could see a figure. A body standing next to the water. Was that _my Princess_? I ran swiftly across the sand, my feet aching and sliding across the slippery sand. I finally reached her, but she didn't move. I didn't know if she knew I was there or not, and I didn't want to catch her by surprise. So I pretended a cough. She slowly turned around, meeting me face to face. I could see her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were slightly red. She must've noticed my expression because she quickly wiped her face and managed a crooked smile.

"Kendall, hi," she said, her voice sounding hoarse. From the sound of her voice, she definitely wasn't alright. And I noticed she said the word 'hi' to me; she never said 'hi'; it was always 'heyyy.' "Listen Kendall," her voice cracked. "You have every right to be mad at me right now. I'm sorry for running out on you, and I'm sorry that I just let it randomly slip out that I have feelings for you. I shouldn't have told you then because it was an awkward moment, or maybe I shouldn't have told you at all, but-"

I didn't let her finish. She was the one apologizing when I was the one who screwed up? I pulled her body next to mine and crushed my lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Surprisingly, she kissed back, and we stayed like that for a while. Her hair touched my cheek and it felt so silky and soft. The moonlight shone down brightly on our faces, and it was the perfect scene. After about 15 seconds, she pulled away for air. As she did, she realized what had just happened. She took a step back, and she had a twisted look on her face.

"What..just..happened..?" she asked slowly. "Why..d-did you k-kiss me?" I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes again. Why was she crying? Was she not okay with the kiss?

"Princess, I need to tell you something too," I whispered. She shook her head in denial, and walked a couple steps back. "But Princess-"

"Kendall, you don't have to lie for me. I understand that we're _just_ friends, and I'm okay with that. But I just wanted to let you know-"

"But Princess, I'm _not_ okay with us being _just_ friends!" I exclaimed. I put my hands on her shoulders and brought her back close to my body.

"What?"

"Let's go back to the bonfire. I'll explain everything," I said. "You trust me?"

She cocked her head to one side, and managed to put up a crooked smile. "No, I don't. But I'll still go with you," she smirked. I let out a breath of relief, knowing that she had forgiven me, or at least just a little.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I slowly followed behind Kendall as we walked back to the bonfire. It was getting chilly, and the wind was blowing slightly harder than before. The waves crashed against the shore loudly and I could hear a seagull from a far away distance even though it was night time. I hugged my arms around myself, shivering as I continued to walk on. Kendall looked back at me once but I didn't look back at him. I wasn't in the mood to talk after our crazy moment we had. My feet began to ache and I slowed down a bit. I guess Kendall noticed because he slowed down his pace too and waited for me to catch up. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I continued to walk on without saying a word. At last, we reached the bonfire; Kylie and James were no where in sight, but I didn't bother to ask. I sat down on the log, thankful for the warmth of the fire blazing in front of my eyes. I placed my hands near the fire, rubbing them together for more warmth. The soft noise of the fire crackling was peaceful against the sound of the breeze. I closed my eyes, and for a minute I forgot I wasn't alone.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can I start explaining?" Kendall asked. Oh, right. He was going to explain why he'd freaked out earlier. Yay, wasn't this going to be _fun._ I nodded my head in complete utter silence as he began.

"Well, I think I've got most of the explaining part done. You know, about why I freaked out earlier. But what I wanted to explain now, is what I mean when I say I don't want us to be _just friends._ Amy Fay Carter, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're absolutely perfect! You're beautiful, kind, honest, funny,smart, awesome, I don't even think there are any words that even exist to show what I think about you. Every time you walk past me, my heart aches as I long for you to be mine. My eyes cannot stop staring at the beautiful hair of yours as it sways when you walk. My breath is taken away just at your sight. If I'm not making myself clear, I just wanted to say you are absolutely beautiful, and I just want to be with you. It's not only your beauty that stands out, but you're wonderful personality too! Ever since we were young, I used to love hanging out with you. Then as we grew older, I developed feelings for you. All those times we meant to the movies together or even to the mall; those moments were precious to me and I took them more than just a friend thing. When I moved to California, I felt miserable not being able to see you. At one point I wanted to fly back myself, but as the years went by, I gained more control of myself. But even throughout the years as I dated numerous girls, my true love has belonged to you and ONLY you. And now that you've told me that you have the same feelings for me...Man you don't know how happy that made me! I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to do this earlier, but Amy Fay Carter, will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked me as he held my hand tight in his.

I looked up from the sandy ground as my eyes met with his. I couldn't help but smile as a tear of joy rolled down my cheek. I looked into his deep hazel green eyes that I would get lost into by a second, and nodded my head. I couldn't manage to choke out any words, so I nodded many times as he embraced me into a hug. It felt so nice to be in his arms; this time, more than a friendly way. He was warm and he smelled like the ocean mist. We stayed in that position for a while, neither of us wanting the moment to end. As we hugged, I realized that he had meant everything he said. About my personality, about my beauty. Most guys hooked up with girls because they were hott, but I knew that Kendall wasn't like that, and he had hooked up with me for the same very reasons he had mentioned. I was glad that he actually cared for me, and I wouldn't have to hide my feelings anymore. Now, I could hug and kiss him when ever I wanted without that feeling of desperation for him to be my boyfriend. After about a minute, I pulled away quickly from the hug. Kendall looked confused, but I just smiled back. Instead, I pulled him closer to me as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. In return, he wrapped his arms around my waist as we both leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever in heaven, I pulled away from the kiss for air. Kendall did the same as he smiled that amazing smile of his, and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me as close to him as possible. From a distance, I thought I heard James and Kylie calling our names, but I didn't care. I didn't want this perfect moment to end. I leaned on his shoulder as he intertwined his fingers in mine, grasping them tightly. I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought that we were finally together.

"You wanted this moment to be perfect didn't you? Well Kendall, I have to admit, I think it went a little beyond perfect," I murmured as I nuzzled my head near his neck.

"You think so?" he asked back amused.

"I know so..." I whispered back as he placed a soft kiss onto my forehead.

**OMG FINALLY! KENDALL AND AMY ARE TOGETHER! YAYYY! Hahahaa I actually listened to you guys and fulfilled your wishes; they are now officially together :) I know it took a long time, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. So please leave me a review of what you thought about this chapter, and your ideas on what should happen next. Who will be my 50th reviewer..?! Well lets get atleast 5 reviews from 5 different people and then we shall continue with chapter 16. Keep the lookout for the upcoming chapters! Hope to see reviews from you people soon! Peace Out! :)**


	18. Chapter 16- Hanging Out

**Heyyy Guys! Watsup? Did you enjoy the past couple chapters? Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Well, in return for the reviews, here is my gift to you, chapter 16 :) I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the previous chapters! This chapter is LOOOOONG! ENJOY! :)**

***Also: Thanks so much to suckerforlovestory, king988, toocute . babyg, and Allila Unique for the great reviews! :) Virtual chocolate chip cookies to you peoples ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Big Time Rush. Nor do I own the fabulous Kendall but I call dibs on him girls! :p**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyelids slowly, finding myself in bed in my hotel room. I was confused; I had no idea what time it was or how I ended up in my hotel room. The last thing I remembered was cuddling with Kendall at the bonfire last night. However I don't remember walking back to my room...

I turned my body the other way to face the clock on the wall. Suddenly I froze. Instead of finding myself looking at the wall, I found a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. And lying next to me, was my best friend Kendall. Oops, I mean my _boyfriend_ Kendall. I smiled at the thought that we were now more than friends, however I was a little confused as to why he was sleeping next to me. I didn't want to move or else I'd wake him up, but coincidentally he started to wake up. He yawned and opened his eyes, meeting mine. He grinned, and when he noticed I couldn't move because his arms were still around me, he blushed.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I yawned.

"Good morning Princess. How did you sleep last night?" he asked, removing his arms from my waist and stretched.

"Fine, actually. What about _you?_" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He laughed. "Oops, sorry, I forgot to explain," he smirked.

"Mmmhm, you have a lot of explaining to do. You know, like _why you're in my BED!_" I laughed.

"Yah, about that. You see last night you fell asleep at the bonfire. So I carried you back to your hotel room, since I didn't want to wake you up. So when I carried you to your bed and placed you down, you sorta didn't let go of me. I tried removing your arms slowly but you had your arms around me pretty tight. So I just laid down next to you and decided to leave later when you kinda loosened your grip. But uh, I guess I sorta fell asleep too," he blushed.

"Oh, that's fine," I giggled. "But only 'cause your my _boyfriend_ now." He laughed and kissed my temple. He stretched once more before he got out of bed.

"Actually, I woke up like 2 hours ago. I didn't know what time you'd be up, so I just stayed in bed and used my phone. I wanted to take a shower, but I didn't want to wake you up when I got out of bed, so I stayed for a couple more minutes. But I guess I fell asleep again..." he said. "I know we barely started our relationship yesterday, but uh, I hope I didn't screw it up..like don't take it personally or anything."

"Mmm, that's fine. So what do you want to do today, if you're not busy?" I asked, getting myself out of bed too.

"No, I'm not busy. Not busy enough to avoid spending time with my amazing girlfriend anyway," he smiled. "So, how about a movie?"

"No, too umm ordinary."

"The beach?"

"Nah, we go there like everyday." Honestly, there wasn't a day when we didn't seem to go to the beach. I knew he was hiding something perfect for us to do, but he just wouldn't admit it.

"How about I take you to lunch, then we can hang out and have dinner at my place?" he asked with a wide grin.

"That sounds perfect!" I exclaimed. It was simple, yet it still sounded fun. I raced to my wardrobe to pick out an outfit when Kendall stopped me.

"Wait, I still need to shower and change my clothes. So is it okay if I go to my house and take care of those things while you get ready? And I pick you up like around 1:00?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I need to do all those things too, and you'd probably get too bored waiting in my room the entire time," I said.

"Yah, you take FOREVER to get ready," Kendall groaned.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get ready," I replied as I started ruffling through my clothes to find something to wear.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," Kendall said as he kissed my cheek. He waved goodbye and walked out of my door, closing it silently. It was exactly 10:30. I had 2 hours and 30 minutes to get ready. I finally picked out an outfit. Dark blue capris, a hot pink ruffled spaghetti straps top, white cardigan, and my white flats. As for accessories, I picked out my charm bracelet, my necklace with a silver heart shaped locket, and my silver hoop earings. I layed everything out on my messy bed which I decided to make after my shower. I grabbed a fluffy white towel and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I quickly changed into my outfit. Then I made my bed and cleaned up my room a bit. It was now 12:15 and I had not eaten a single thing. I knew there wouldn't be any coffee or donuts downstairs since breakfast time was officially over, and Kendall wasn't coming for another 45 minutes, so I snacked on some chocolate chip cookies I had. While eating, I remembered that I hadn't had an update from Kylie since last night, so I decided to call her up. The phone rung for about a couple seconds, then someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" a male's voice answered.

"James? Is that you? Why do you have Kylie's cell phone?" I asked.

"Oh hey Amy. Kylie spent the night at my place again last night, and she went to go shower right now. She left her phone sitting on our bed, so I just picked it up when you called."

"Wait- what do you mean _our bed_? You and Kylie _share_ a bed every time she spends the night over?" I asked.

"Yeah.." I could tell James was blushing over the phone.

"Hmm. Well isn't that interesting," I smirked. "Just don't do anything too bad okay? She's still 17."

James broke out laughing and I did too. "Don't worry Amy, I'll take good care of Kylie."

"Alright then. I'll talk to you later kayy? Tell Kylie I called."

"Wait- Amy. Are you and Kendall alright? Everything's good right?" James asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's cool. Thanks for asking. Well, I gotta get going. See you soon! Byeee!"

"Bye," he said as I hung up the phone. It was now 12:30 and I still had 30 minutes. My hair was pretty much dried up so I went to go brush it. Right as I grabbed the brush, my phone rang. I wondered if it was Kylie; no, too soon. I saw the caller ID, smiled, and answered the phone.

"Heyyy Kendall," I said happily.

_"Hey babe!"_ he answered back.

"Oh what? I'm your _babe_ now? Not your _princess_ anymore? Hmpf."

_"I just thought-"_

"Kendall relax! I'm messin with you! Anyways, watsup?"

_"Well, I'm done with everything and I got nuthin else to do so I was wondering if I could come over now."_

"Yah, I'm ready too. I'm just brushing my hair, so that's fine," I said.

_"Aiite, see you in a few!"_

"Kk byeee!" I said hanging up. I brushed my hair about 5 more times and added a hot pink head band to match my ruffled top. Then, I grabbed my purse and stuffed whatever I needed, and headed out my door and down to the lobby. After 10 minutes of reading hotel brochures, Kendall walked in through the heavy glass double doors. He walked up to me as I put the brochures back.

"Hey Princess, you look nice," Kendall said, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks. I like your outfit too," I complimented. He was wearing some dark blue jeans with a dark green plaid shirt. And, not to mention his Vans that he never forgot to wear every single time. He held out his arm gesturing for us to go, so I clung my arm with his and we walked out the doors. When we reached his black convertible that I admired dearly, he held out the door politely as I slipped in. He quickly closed it and went around the car and into the driver's seat. I turned on the radio to find my favorite song 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. I sang along as Kendall drove and after a while he joined along too, which made me laugh.

"So Kendall, where are we going for lunch?" I asked, turning the volume of the radio down.

"We're going to my favorite place to eat lunch. I'm pretty sure you'll like it too."

I gave him a blank stare. "I meant what's the _name_ smarty."

"Oh, I knew that," he smirked. "It's called the Rainforest Café; pretty decent place. It's popular, yet it's never too crowded." I just nodded my head and turned the radio back up.

* * *

"Welcome to the Rainforest Café. How may I help you?" the waitress asked Kendall and I. I stared down at my menu not knowing what to order. The hamburger looked good, but I didn't think I could finish it all. Maybe a salad? Whatever I got I wanted to make sure that it didn't make me look fat in front of Kendall. I had some insecurities about my weight, however I didn't think Kendall knew. So I ended up ordering a tuna sandwich, a small salad, and a chocolate smoothie.

"You're ordering _that_?" Kendall asked me amused.

"Yeah..do you think it's too much? Maybe I'll just go with a salad..."

"No no! That's not what I meant! I mean you're ordering so little...are you sure you don't want anything else?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head and he gave me a long stare. "Alright ma'am, well I guess I'll also have a tuna sandwich, uh, vanilla smoothie, and gimme two chocolate chip cookies." The waitress quickly wrote down the order and went off. I stared down at the glossy table, embarrassed. I could feel Kendall staring at me, but I didn't dare look up. As if he read my mind, Kendall cupped my chin and lifted up my face, my gaze meeting his.

"Did you only order so little because you didn't want to look fat in front of me?" he asked. I didn't answer back, but instead removed my face from his hands. "You know you're not fat, and I would never judge you. You're absolutely perfect! Why are you so insecure?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled.

"Do you need me to give you my 'beautiful girl' speech? Cuz I will happily do that if it will change your thoughts."

"No! I don't! I'm fine!" I exclaimed. I didn't need Kendall babbling on about what he thought was so great about me. They wouldn't change my thought at all and I may seem flawless to him, but the only thing I found flawless about myself was my hair.

"Well then, I expect no more of this ridiculous behavior," he said, acknowledging me as if I were a little kid. He reached his arm out to gently stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed. Right then, a platter of plates plopped down in front of us, and I removed my face from Kendall's hands. I picked up my sandwich and slowly bit on it. I wasn't that hungry, but I manged to choke some food down.

"How are you not hungry?! I doubt you've even had any food since morning! Both of us already missed breakfast," Kendall said.

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with me. But don't worry I'll eat. I'm not letting your money go to waste," I said back.

"This is about my money? If that's so I am _never_ taking you out to lunch again. How could you worry about _my_ money? You could order everything on the menu and I wouldn't care how much it cost as long as it made you happy!" Kendall exclaimed.

"No it's not about your money...I just..I don't know..."

"Please be honest," Kendall said.

"Kendall, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Seriously, I'm just not that hungry. Can we please just have a normal conversation?" I pleaded.

"Alright. As long as you're not lying. So, what do you want to do at my house?" he asked while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. What _is_ there to do?" I asked.

"I'm offended," Kendall smirked. "You make it sound like my house is boring and there's nothing to do."

"Sorry, I mean last time we watched a movie. I don't really know what else we can do," I replied.

"That's true. Well, we can play video games, watch another movie, prank call, just chill while listening to music, bake something if you like baking cuz I for one LOVE to bake-

"Wait you _like_baking?" I giggled.

"Mhm. Sure do! Don't you remember how my mom and I would always bake cookies and bring them over to your place?" he asked.

"Oh Yeah! Mmm those were good! Okay so how about we prank call, watch a movie, bake cookies, and just chill til it's dinner time. By the way where are we getting dinner?"

"You'll see," Kendall replied with a sly grin. " And talking about cookies, I ordered two of these chocolate chip cookies, one for you and one for me. And yes you HAVE to eat it." I rolled my eyes and snatched the cookie from him as we both laughed and continued to enjoy our meal.

* * *

"So Kendall," I said. "Who are we prank calling?" I was sitting on his leather couch watching t.v. while he was in the other room taking care of some business. He walked over and sat down next to me, purposely plopping himself on the couch with a big bounce that sent me flying up about 2 inches. "Ugh, don't dot that," I whined as he laughed.

"We are going to prank call my best buddy Edward," he said. "Trust me, this is going to be real funny." The name _Edward_ made me cringe. That was my ex-boyfriend's name. We broke up about 2 months ago because things weren't working out perfectly, but we still remained friends..sort of..

"So what's the plan? Or are we just improvising?" I asked raising one of my eye brows.

"Well, I was kinda thinking it would be funny if you pretended to be some chik that kept calling him because he broke up with you you know? But then at the end you can just be like, "oops, wrong number." I grinned. Kendall always came up with the weirdest things.

"Alright. Call him," I said. Kendall quickly dialed his number and handed over his phone to me. I sat on the couch waiting and turned on the speaker, and on the fifth ring, someone finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"You have some nerve picking up! Why the freak did you break up with me? What the hell is your problem?! Did I do something wrong or are you just one of those freakin players that messes with every girl's heart?" I shouted into the phone. I glanced at Kendall who was giving me a thumbs up and trying not to laugh.

"_Uh, I think you got the wrong number..." _Before I could respond back, I froze. Something seemed oddly familiar about that voice, a little _too_ familiar.

"Oh so now you're trying to ignore me huhh? What you scared of me now? Get your ass over here and explain everything to me now! Pssh, freakin saying I got the wrong number. Well guess what? You messed with the _wrong_ girl!" I screamed. I saw Kendall cracking up and I stiffled a small giggle myself, covering the mouth piece of the phone.

"_Ma'am, I seriously think you have the wrong number. May I ask who this is?"_

"The hell you know who this is! What the f*ck is your problem? Wow, I can't believe I even dated you for that long." I heard a sigh over the phone and then a click. Edward had hung up on me.

Kendall ran over to me and hugged my waist. He picked me up and swirled me around as I laughed. Then he put me down and gave me a high five.

"Nice job babe! I never knew you were such a wonderful actress! You're definitely gonna land a role here in Hollywood," he exclaimed.

"Thanks! Now...you ready for another round?" I smirked. He laughed and redialed the number. Hopefully Edward would pick up this time. There it was again...That weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Edward's voice had sounded so familiar, as if he were the Edward I was dating a few months ago. But that was impossible. Edward lived in Texas, and he didn't know Kendall.

"_Hello?" _Edward asked with a sigh.

"Oh you have some nerve hanging up on me like that! You think I don't know what you've been doing? Yah I see you been hangin out with that one chik, but come on! Get real and GET A LIFE!" I exclaimed. Kendall stared at me in amusement and gave me a small wink.

"_Ma'am, you keep getting the wrong number. I am NOT your ex-boyfirend! Now if you will please leave me alone-"_

"Wow you are sooo fake! Now you're pretendin that you don't know me huhh? Well two can play that game-" Click. He once again hung up the phone. This time, I started cracking up and Kendall just rolled his eyes. He kissed my cheeks and tapped my nose gently.

"Good job," he said casually.

"Mmhm," I replied back. I grabbed his phone once again and dialed for the last time. This time no one picked up, so I decided to leave a message after the beep.

"Umm heyyy. So I kinda realized that you've been right the entire time about me having the wrong number...omg I am like soo totally sorry for that. Like omg I really thought you were my ex-boyfriend but ewww forget him now. But like omg you seem like a really nice guy and you sound cute too! Omg you should totally call me sometime! Okayy byeee!" I finished. I hung up and gave Kendall back his phone. "That is seriously the girliest thing I've ever said..."

"But you did amazing babe," Kendall said, kissing my temple. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. " You know, I could have never done anything like that. Not even close to you..." His hot breath felt nice against the side of my neck. I enjoyed the moment while it lasted, wishing we could stay like that forever. Eventually, he pulled away and I went back to the couch.

"So what's next on our list?" I asked.

"Wanna bake cookies?" he asked.

"Sure; sugar or chocolate chip?"

"chocolate chip for the world!" he replied with a grin. He grabbed my hand and tugged me along to his kitchen. He handed me an apron and he put on a chef's hat, which made me laugh. "Dang, who knew girls could even look sexy when they're wearing an apron?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Who knew guys could look hott in those ridiculous chefs' hats?" I responded.

"No, I think it's just that _you_ make aprons look sexy. You know all tied around tight against your body,showing off your curves and your long hair all flowy in the back." Kendall was soo cheesy. I cupped a bit of flour in my hands from the opened package and threw it on him. His face looked like he added too much facial powder.

"Oh you're on!" he exclaimed. We both ran around the kitchen flinging stuff at each other until we both looked like we were monsters covered in icky and gooey stuff. My hair was powdered in flour and Kendall's face was coated with melted chocolate chips.

"You look very _sexy_ chef Kendall," I said shaking my head. He gave me one look and we finally went off to bake the cookies; _for real_ this time.

* * *

"How much more longer?" Kendall whined. I blew a strand of loose hair away from my face and shot him a look. I had practically been doing all the work the entire time. Kendall only helped pouring in the chocolate chips; he ended up eating a quarter of the cookie dough.

"They should be baking for at least 2 more minutes Kendall; you're soo impatient!" I teased. He stuck out his tongue at me as I removed my now dirty apron. I dusted off my shirt and capris and cleaned out my hair. Kendall also removed his hat and splashed water on his face once again to clean off any flour. DING! The oven rang; the cookies were ready! I took a small kitchen mit to open the oven and started to remove the cookies. Suddenly, my left hand touched the side of the baking tray and I burned myself. I screamed out in pain.

"Princess! Are you okay?!" Kendall exclaimed running to my side. He pulled me away from the oven and examined my hand which was now slightly turning a pale bluish-gray; ugh blisters. "We better get this under cold water now!" he said as he rushed me over to the sink. He turned on the cool water and the coldness felt nice against my hand. There was still some pain but it was slowly fading away. "Now for some salt."

"Salt?" I questioned.

"Yupp. It prevents the blister from getting too big."

"Oh," I replied with a blank face. Since when did Kendall know so much?

"How am I ever going to trust you with baking again?" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. Meanie.

"Oh please, you're probably worse-" I started as I was silenced by a kiss. It was a small but passionate kiss, and it made me feel much better. Then, Kendall took me to rinse off my hand again, and I allowed him, trusting him with his motherly instincts. I laughed at the thought.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," I giggled. Kendall simply rolled his eyes and took my burnt hand and kissed it. He then held it against his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever let you get hurt again..." Kendall said softly, pulling me close to him.

"Kendall, you're stressing over nuthin-" I said but was hushed by his fingers pressed against my lips. He held them there and with his other hand, he lifted my face to meet his. He stared into my eyes and I could see his eyes were filled with concern.

"I promise to protect you forever..." he whispered. Where was this going and why was he acting like this? I was too busy lost in his eyes to think of an answer so I simply nodded. The warmth of his body next to mine felt nice, and the aroma of the still hot cookies filled the air. My stomach growled, and the moment ended. Kendall laughed and I blushed. "Well, those cookies aren't going to eat themselves!"

"Can I have some milk?" I asked.

"Regular or..._chocolate?_" Kendall asked putting emphasis on ''chocolate.'' I rolled my eyes at his obsession with chocolate milk.

"Regular, just some warm regular milk."

"Alright, go get it yourself," he smirked. "And get me some chocolate milk while your at it."

I scoffed. "Wow.. some host...some _boyfriend_..."

"Love you!" he laughed.

"Ya ya, love you too," I said with a sigh. Kendall might be lazy sometimes, but it could never stop me from loving him.

* * *

"Mmm. These are good!" Kendall said while chewing on a cookie. I grinned at his adorable smile. He reminded me of a little kid obsessing over a small cookie.

"Thanks," I said. "So what do we do now?" I raked my hand through my silky brown hair and nibbled on a cookie with the other hand. They were pretty good! I felt Kendall's hand touch my face and remove a strand of loose hair. He held that starnd in his hand and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your hair..." he smirked. "The tips are powdered with flour..." Sure enough, they were. I pulled my hair out os his hands and groaned. I took a shower this morning for nothing. "Aww come on, don't stress out. It's just _hair_."

"My hair means everything to me!" I groaned. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Oh shoot! It's already 5:45. Dinner's at 7:00," Kendall exclaimed.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything for my Princess," he smiled.

"Can you take me back to the hotel so I can take another shower and change my clothes? I feel so icky right now..."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I should probably change too. But hey, you don't have to wear anything formal for dinner. To me you look beautiful in everything you wear, even your pajamas." I giggled as he gave me a goofy grin.

"Alright, but actually I _want_ to dress up," I said with a sly grin. I had the perfect dress to wear for our little dinner date tonite.

"Okay. Your choice. So you wanna go right now or..."

"Yeah let's go right now. The sooner the better!" I said, grabbing my purse off the couch. Kendall got his keys from the kitchen counter and we both walked out his enormous house. I couldn't wait for tonight.

**Omg you guys! I'm sooo sorry! I've been sooo busy these past couple weeks that I haven't been able to upload anythin. Sorry 'bout that! Also, my apologies for this chapter. I had MAJOR writers block and I could not think at all! Though I hope you guys still enjoy it...plz no hate.. Well, I'll try to upload the next chapter before next week. So for now, REVIEW my lovely Rushers! :)**

***Also, I have a new one-shot called Cover Girl. If you like 'Finding You Again' then I'm sure you'll love 'Cover Girl' too! It's a song-fic :) So it would mean the world to me if you guys checked it out and reviewed. Plz doo that! Until then dahhlings! **


	19. Chapter 17- A Little Dinner Date

**Heyyy Peoples! Watsup? Been enjoyin the lassst couple chapters hmm? I can see that LOL. Sooo, here is the lovely chapter 17 which I hope you lovely readers will enjoy. Have fuuuun!**

**Disclaimer: ohmygosh do i have to sayy ittt? ughh fineee! I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. :(**

**A/N: The Edward Cullen in this story looks NOTHING like the Edward Cullen from Twilight! I just LOOOVEEE the name so yeahh (x**

**Link for dress: wwwDOTdressthatDOTcom/modest-custom-made-black-beading-ruched-black-red-long-inexpensive-chiffon-prom-dresses-evening-dresses-online-ed-4170DOThtml [btw ppl, dont forget to replace all the DOTS with actual periods for the link to work!]**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Princess! Are you almost done?!" Kendall from outside my bathroom for the third time. I had just finished taking my shower and I was slipping on some simple jewelry. I knew that dinner at Kendall's place wasn't going to be all that fancy but I still wanted to dress up formally, as if it were a real date. I clasped my burgundy garnet birthstone necklace around my neck as well as my matching bracelet. They went along perfectly with my dress, which was a fancy slim burgundy red dress with a heart shaped top but attached with a single strap. **(****LINK IS ABOVE IF YOU WANT TO LOOK IT UP...REPLACE EVERY "DOT" WITH AN ACTUAL PERIOD!") **The dress was way too elegant for the night, but I wanted our mini date to be special. I brushed my long straight hair once more and finally stepped out of the bathroom. I laughed as I saw Kendall with his jaw dropped down, staring at me.

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I stood bewildered in front of the girl whom I was currently dating. For a moment, I couldn't even recognize her. She looked amazing! She looked like a _literal_ _princess_! I couldn't take my eyes off of her even when she laughed. Her gown for the evening hugged her body perfectly and her beautiful silky brown hair was perfectly straight with a few light curls here and there. She wore no makeup except a tad bit of eyeliner and some red lipstick. Her skin glistened as the light hit off of it, and when she laughed, it put me in a whole 'nother world.

"Whoa! Babe you look amazing!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks," she giggled softly. "I know you're gonna say that I didnt have to dress up or anything, but I wanted to okay? Let's just have the perfect night. _Just you and me,_" she murmured. I nodded my head in agreement and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Hmm. Looks like when I get home, I'll have to get all dressed up too huhh?" I chuckled. "All fancy and stuff?"

"Oh you fancy huhh?" Amy smirked, making a reference to Drake. **(****A/N 'FANCY' is a song by Drake, for those of you who don't know) **No, you don't have to dress up all fancy. You can if you want, but for all I care you could be dresses in your pajamas and you'd still look hott." I laughed and rolled my eyes. She could be so sweet yet so cheesy. But that's one of the main reasons I loved her.

"Nah, I'll dress up. I don't mind. Dress up especially just for my princess," I said. "You ready to go?"

"Mhm. Oh by the way what do you want to do after dinner? Cuz I obviously don't wanna stay in this dress the entire time. If we're going to do something that involves a lot of action, then I should probably bring some comfortable clothes with me," Amy said.

"Uh, pack your pajamas."

"My pj's?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know if we watch a movie or something."

"Oh, okay. Alright then gimme a sec."

Amy rushed to her wardrobe and picked out some hot pink polka dotted pajamas with a black tank top. She stuffed them into a small duffel bag and threw it at me. I caught it right in time thankfully, and she gave me a wink. "Nice catch," she said. We then walked out the door and out to my car. The night was warm yet there was a slight breeze that felt cool against the warm air. I glanced at Amy who was sitting quietly in the passengers seat with her eyes closed. Her hair was blowing back with the wind and she looked so serene. I could tell this was going to be a good dinner date.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of Kendall's car and headed my way towards his door when all of a sudden he jumps in front of my with his arms blocking my way. "Wait! Don't go in! Just wait til I'm changed...I'll call you when to come," Kendall said.

"Fine," I muttered. Kendall raced into his house and slammed the door shut. I saw a couple of lights flicker on in his dark house and you could hear a whole bunch of thumps from inside...and then a crash. What was he doing? "Kendall?! Is everything alright?" I called out.

He opened the main door again and gestured for me to come in. As I approached the door, Kendall reached his arms out and covered my eyes with his hands. "Just follow me okay?" he asked. I knew I could trust him without bumping into anything...hopefully...so I followed.

"Kendall where are you talking me?" I asked impatiently.

"Shh," he whispered. As we walked on for another 10 seconds, I could feel the lights get dimmer and dimmer, and suddenly even though my eyes were closed, I felt no light at all. We finally stopped and he removed his hands from my eyes. I gasped. In front of me was Kendall's whole dining room, decorated elegantly. In front of me was the big dining table that was covered in a deep, red, long, fancy table cloth. In the center of the table were three candles, each a different size. There were also two vases with a single rose in each, and even some of its petals scattered fashionably across the table. On one side of the table was a platter of spaghettii and next to it was a basket of freshly baked bread sticks. There was a bowl of crisp salad on the other side of the table, along with a delicate glass jug of icy water. The dinner was so simple yet it looked so delicious! And the rest of the room was lavishly decorated. One of the larger walls had white christmas lights draped across it and the opposite wall had dark red curtains covering the large window that faced out into his enormous backyard. The moonlight reflected through the curtains though it wasn't bright enough to light up the room. Everything was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes just to think that my boyfriend had done all this for me. The dining room had looked nothing like this 2 days ago...

I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hug me tightly. Kendall nuzzled his face on the side of my neck, mostly in my hair. "Kendall..." I whispered. "It's all so beautiful...you did this? The dinner, the decorations-"

"Shhh. Just enjoy..." he replied softly. He led me to my chair and pulled it out like a gentleman. I sat down gracefully, feeling like royalty with my dress and all, and he pushed me in gently. "This table is kinda big, and I don't wanna eat all the way on the other side of the room from you, so I'm just gonna bring my chair near yours okay?" Kendall asked. I nodded as he dragged his chair across from the other end of the room. The noise of the chair dragging across the room totally killed the peaceful moment, and I laughed. Such a Kendall thing to do...

He took two plates and placed one down in front of me. "Serve yourself," he said. I took some spaghetti, a stick of bread, and a glass of cold water. Since we had salad in the afternoon, I wasn't in the mood again for some more, so I barely took any. Then I sat back down and started to eat. To my surprise, it was amazingly delicious!

"Mmm Kendall! This is soo good! Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"100% homemade," he smiled. "Made it just an hour ago." Whoa, no way he was that good of a cook. Even I myself couldn't cook that well!

"Nice job Chef Kendall," I smirked.

"Anything for the Princess," Kendall said in a fake british accent. I giggled and thankfully I didn't have any water in my mouth. "So Amy, let's talk. I wanted to ask you some stuff."

"Sure, ask away," I said. I whiped my mouth carefully with the napkin making sure not to mess up my lipstick. I took a final gulp of water and positioned myself so my body was towards Kendall.

"Well, these are totally random questions. I was just curious today...So umm, when did you first start liking me? Like did you have a crush on me when we were younger, or it just happened after you came to Cali?" Kendall asked.

I blushed. It's a good thing the room was kind of dark or else he would have started to tease me. "Well, I sort of started liking you in the fifth-grade. Remember when we were both in Miss Harper's class? And we sat next to each other for the entire year? Ever since then I started madly crushing on you..but uhh..I just didn't think you had the same feelings for me, so I didn't let it show."

Kendall roared out a laugh. "Wow, that's the same year I started having feelings for you. We must've been really stupid to not notice each other."

"Umm, correction _you were stupid_. Not me, I was hella smart," I smirked. Kendall scoffed.

"Hmm, smart and pretty. Two in one package; good deal I guess," he smirked.

"Shut up Schmidt!" I giggled. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah..when was the last time you dated a guy?"

"Um, couple months ago."

"What was his name?"

Before I could answer, I gulped. Please don't tell me this was going where I thought. "Edward...Edward Cullen." Kendall's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to choke on his food.

"Edward?! You mean the one we prank called today?!"

"I don't know..maybe...but what's he doing here in Cali? He used to live in Texas."

"He moved here about two months ago. We're pretty good friends. He said he moved here because he couldn't really get over his last break up. I never really asked him about it, but, uh, I guess he was talking about you?" Kendall sighed.

"I guess. Why don't we continue this conversation later, let's continue dinner shall we?" I asked. Kendall nodded and we continued to eat our dinner silently. I wasn't as hungry anymore, and things were just getting more awkward. Thankful for it, Kendall finally spoke up.

"Time for dessert!" he exclaimed. "We're having ice cream sundays. Unless you want to eat whatever, I prefer you come with me to make your own." I got out of my seat and followed Kendall to his gigantic kitchen. Gosh, what was he, a millionaire?! He walked to his refrigerator and took out four buckets of ice cream: chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and cookies and cream. Psh, and I thought he ate healthy. Then he took out some Hershey's Chocolate Syrup, some caramel syrup, and some hot fudge. I wanted to get some of my own things so I dug through his cabinets and ended up getting some Oreos, sprinkles, wafer cookies, and some M&M's. "Alright, use whatever you want. I only eat dessert like this three or four times a month. So go nuts!" he said. I grabbed a bowl and started scooping two scoops of each flavor into my bowl. And to top ot off, I added every kind of topping there was. Honestly, I didn't care if I was going to gain like 2 pounds offa this stuff. I just wanted to have a good time with my baby tonight.

Suddenly, I felt some cold gooey liquid trickling down my left cheek. I ran a finger down along it, and was surprised to find chocolate syrup. I looked up and found Kendall with a smug smile on his face, along with the bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup. I narrowed down my eyes towards him, and he started whistling a familiar tune. Then all of a sudden, he took the bottle and squirted it at me again, this time landing on my dress.

I gasped. "Oh Heeelllll No Schmidt! Never mess with the dress!" I shrieked. I took the bottle of caramel syrup and squirted some back at him. The gooey liquid poured down his nose, and I laughed at the sight. "Aww, aren't you so adorable with caramel on your face!" I cooed. Kendall stuck his tongue out at me, then reached for his spoon. I didn't even wait to see what he was going to do next. I ran yelling out of the kitchen with the bottle of caramel syrup and into the living room. I quickly ran underneath the table and hid behind the long table cloth. I peeked out from a tiny corner and listened for his footsteps. I felt so excited, almost like a little kid again. It brought back the memories of when Kendall and I used to play hide and seek when we were little. _And_ we'd always mess around with our ice cream. The scene was so familiar as if it just happened yesterday. Those were the happy memories from back in the day. Then, realization hit me and I figured out that Kendall had been trying to reenact our childhood this entire day. From baking cookies, to eating ice cream sundays, to playing hide and seek, he got them all down. It was so cute how he remembered all these things too. The only thing missing from our childhood today was a sleepover. I doubt that would happen though. Sleepovers were only when we were little.

I guess I had lost track of what was happening because next thing I knew was Kendall was next to me. He looked so freaky in the dark just sitting there next to me, Surprised my his sudden appearance, I let out a blood curling shriek and almost hit my head on the top of the table. I crawled out from underneath the table and ran towards the couch. Then, I really lost it. I started laughing like crazy and Kendall joined me. It was like we were high or something, but I knew it was just us being our crazy usual selves with each other. We finally calmed down, and I practically had tears streaming down my face. Tonight was the best night I'd had in a couple days.

"Hey Princess, you wanna watch a movie?" Kendall asked. He let out a yawn and stretched out his arms.

"Sure," I said. "And I doubt the ice cream is melted, so we can have some of that while we're watching. So what are we watching?"

"Anchorman or Spiderman?" Kendall smirked. I rolled my eyes. Kendall never got bored of those.

"Spiderman," I replied. "Wait, what time is it? I should get back by 10:00..I have to get up early tomorrow," I lied. I didn't actually have to get up early, but I wanted to see what he would say; if he wanted me to stay longer...or maybe more..!

"What?! Oh come on, it's 9:30. You have to stay longer than that! You wanna spend the night over? You can have a separate room all to yourself if you feel uncomfortable," Kendall said. Awww, he was soo sweet. However I didn't have to hide me feelings. Hell yeah I wanted to spend the night!

"Sure! I'll stay over. Lemme get dressed in my pajamas and I'll meet you in the theatre room for the movie?" I said. He nodded his head slowly and gave me a wink. Then he tossed me my duffel bag with my pj's in it and I ran off to the bathroom to change. I dug out my hot pink polka-dotted pajamas along with the black tank top I packed. Oh Shoot! I packed the wrong tank top! Instead of packing my black pj tank top, I packed my black lace Victoria's Secret one. I wasn't planning on getting _that_ seductive tonight! And what would Kendall think...? I wasn't trying to speed things up in our relationship. We barely started dating like one day ago. Maybe he wouldn't notice...

I finished putting on my pj's and then I tied my hair in a high ponytail. I splashed some cool water on my face, then walked out the door. I walked quietly into Kendall's theatre room and snuck up secretly behind him, taking light footsteps until I was right next to him.

I pounced on him and yelled "Boo!"

Except it didn't work out as well as I wanted it to. He actually caught me and flipped me over so my back was lying on the couch and he was on top of me, obviously in a way his body weight was shifted. "Nice try babe," Kendall whispered. His hot breath against my bare skin sent shivers down my spine. "You cold princess?" he asked. I shook my head, and that's when he took a glance at what I was wearing. I caught my breath and froze, waiting for his next reaction. First, he raised his eyebrows. Then he helped me sit back up.

"Uh, don't you think that's a little to um, _sexy_ for tonight?" Kendall smirked. I noticed that his eyes were glued to my lacy top, and I stuck my tongue out.

"Hmm, you sure? I know you like what you see..." I said seductively. Apparently, I wasn't the seductive type of person and I bursted out in a fit of giggles. Kendall slapped his forehead and we both shared a laugh.

"Soooo seductive babe," Kendall whispered. He pulled my body close to his and wrapped his arm around my waist. He placed a small kiss on my cheek and I leaned my head on his shoulder. The movie started playing, but I could barely concentrate, I was too busy thinking of how my life had drastically changed just over the past week. Instead of coming to Cali and looking for an acting career, here I was snuggling on the couch with my boyfriend. My super hott, super sweet, super perfect boyfriend. I felt like I was on top of the world with his love. He filled that empty spot in my life; he made me feel complete.

"I know you're not paying attention," Kendall mumbled. I muffled my face in his neck and yawned.

"It's been a long day, I'm sleepy," I murmured. My eyelids felt slightly heavy and I could feel them closing shut. I wrapped my arms around Kendall's warm neck and leaned my whole body against his.

"Do you want me to take you to a separate room?" Kendall said softly. I shook my head.

"No, I wanna sleep with you. I wanna stay and be with you forever Kendall. I don't mind sleeping on the other side of the bed, just keep me with you," I whispered.

"Nope, you're sleeping right next to me. As close as possible so that even our bodies touch. I'm keeping you with me forever whether you want it or not," Kendall smiled. I was amused at his answer, and it brought a smile to my face too.

"Good, I like it like that. Now take me up to your room," I said quietly. And just like that, Kendall carried me up the stairs bridal style into his room, onto the big bed, and silently shut the door.

**OMG guys sooorrryyy I took forever to upload this chapter. I've been sooooo busy with school and all that kinda stuff. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Plz let me know what you guys thought of it down below by leaving a review. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! It takes only a couple words in that box and the click of a button to make my day. Thanks Loves! :)**


	20. Chapter 18- Halloween Party-part1

**Heyyy Guys! OH MY GOSH I haven't uploaded a new chapter in like forevr! man how many years has it been...?! LOL JK, I think it's been a couple months f'sho though. Anyways, I'm soo sorry about the late update. To make it up to you guys, I'll keep this A/N short so you guys can start reading right now. Enjoy! and pllllzzzz don't foget to review! :)**

**~Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Big Time Rush :'( ~**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I walked around in Kendall's bedroom wearing my costume and admiring myself in the mirror. Today was Emily's Halloween Party, and Kendall and I had just gotten our costumes an hour ago. We thought it'd be cute if we dressed up in the same costumes as we did when we were younger, (in that one photo I have in my diary) so I got a princess costume and Kendall got a pirate costume. My dress was ebony black glittered with orange sparkles here and there. It came with a black tiara that had orange stones on it, and a masquerade mask that was black with orange feathers. To be honest, orange was one of my least favorite colors, but hey, it's Halloween; gotta stick to the spirit right? There were two hours left till the party and I started doing my makeup. Smoky black eyeshadow (which was slightly unneccessary since I was going to have a mask on, but just in case I took my mask off...) and some crimson red lipstick. I was thinking about black lipstick, but I didn't wanna look emo. After I was done, I put my dark brown hair up in a fancy princess type of bun and finished it off with my tiara. I quickly slipped my mask on as well as my heels and quietly walked downstairs. I looked around for Kendall who was supposed to be getting ready, but he was no where in sight.

"Kendall! Where are you?! Hurry up and get ready! We're gonna be-"

"Aaargghh matey!" Kendall shouted from behind me. I turned around and jumped up, bumping into Kendall.

"Kendall! You scared me!" I yelled as I took a step back. Unfortunately, there was something behind me, and I tripped and fell backwards, dragging Kendall along with me, and falling with a thump. "Oww! Dude!"

"Oops, sorry Princess! Haha, see what I did there _Princess?_" Kendall chuckled, putting the emphasis on "Princess."

"Hardy har har," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Mmm, don't you look pretty tonite," Kendall murmured in my ear. His body was on top of mine (his weight shifted obviously so that he didn't squish me into a flat marshmallow) and his hot breath against my neck made me shiver.

"Thanks..you don't look to bad yourself," I whispered back. Kendall smiled back, and leaned his face in towards mine. He gave me a long passionate kissed. I kissed back for a while, til I realized my dress was getting crumpled underneath him. "Mmm..Kendall..not now...my dress..is getting..crumpled.." Kendall wouldn't pull away, so I finally had to push him off of me. He sighed, then helped me stand up.

"The dress is always more important than the boyfriend isn't it?" Kendall smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him, and we both laughed. "You want a snack before we go? I'm sure there'll be plenty of food at Emily's, but in case your hungry right now." I shook my head and went upstairs to fix any last minute touches. My hair was still curled up in a messy bun and my dress didn't seem any more crinkled than it was before. I grabbed my purse off of Kendall's bed and made sure to take my camera. There was going to be a lot of picture taking tonight.

* * *

"Alright, so I'm assuming that we'll be together pretty much the whole night, but in case we split apart, meet me up at the chocolate fountain by midnight. We can obviously stay longer, but I just want to check up on you," Kendall said as we got out of his black convertible.

"Whoa! There's gonna be a chocolate fountain? Sweeet!" I exclaimed. "But yeah, sure, midnight," I winked. Kendall put his arm around me and we both walked into the large three-storied house where Emily lived. The place was already crammed with people and music blared out of two enormous speakers. People were dancing on the dance floor and others were drinking "_blood."_ "Yo, Kendall..is there alcohol in this party?"

"I hope not," he replied. "The last thing we want is for for someone who's dressed as the Chainsaw Massacre Guy to get drunk and actually believe he's the real murderer and go off and kill people" Kendall smirked. I giggled and punched him in the ribs. Seriously thought, some people were dressed pretty scary. I saw a guy dressed up as Jason run by, and a guy dresses as Freddy Cooger chasing him. A guy dressed like Chucky strolled by slowly with a girl dressed up as Chucky's bride Tiffany. A clown with a fake knife that looked extremely real snuck up behind people and pretended to stab them. I clutched onto Kendall's arm tightly. He must've noticed because he glanced at me and gave me a funny look.

"You alright Princess?" Kendall asked, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I nodded my head back in response, and continued to walk along with and and talk to some friends.

We walked over to Emily and Logan, who were dressed up as Minnie and Mickey Mouse. Next to them were Carlos and Haley; Carlos dressed up as a ginormous corn dog..(of course) and Haley as a honeybee. Her outfit was actually pretty cute; a short striped mini dress with little antennas on her head.

"Hey guys, watsup?" I exclaimed.

"Amy, Kendall! It's great to see you guys! Aww, don't you two look adorable," Emily giggled. "Have you guys had any appetizers yet? There's plenty of them, go help yourself to some bloody fruit punch and some eyeballs on a toothpick, which are actually olives," she whispered. We all rolled our eyes and thanked her for the invite. I was curious as to who else was at the party, so I told Kendall I'd meet up with him later. I grabbed some punch along the way and walked around talking to some people until a familiar girl caught my eye.

"Kylie..?! Is that you?!" I exclaimed. Kylie lifted the red hoodie off her head and gave me a wicked green.

"Heyy Amy, watsup?" she said. My eyes practically bulged out at the sight of her outfit. She was dresses up as Red Riding Hood. No not the little kid fairytale kind, but the grown up seductive kind. Her dress was way above her knees, with a puffy tutu like red skirt and a black lace top that was kind of revealing. She had long white knee socks with red high heels, and a crimson red hoodie pulled over her golden brown hair. Her dark red lipstick added the perfect touch to her outfit, as did her smoky black eyeshadow. And she held a little basket full of fake apples.

I scoffed. "Hmm you tryna seduce someone tonight Kylie?"

"Well...James _is_ here tonight too.." she said as we both burst out laughing.

"You're crazy girl. Just don't go and do anything _too bad_ alright? Be a good girl and don't go off and murder someone kay?" I joked.

"Yes _mommy_," she smirked. I rolled my eyes and waved to her as I walked off towards the appetizers table. I grabbed a cookie that was frosted orange and had black sprinkles. Hmm, matched with my outfit. Suddenly, something, or _someone_ off in the distance caught my eye. She was wearing a black dress glittered with orange sparkles, a black tiara with orange stones, and a masquerade mask...that was the exact same one as mine!

"Wtf?" I thought. My outfit was from a store far away, and I had made it unique by buying my mask from another store. This chik even wore the same lipstick as me! Well, maybe it was one shade lighter, but it was still red! And it was definitely no coincidence that she had her dark brown hair in the same style as mine. It was as if I was staring at a reflection of myself in a faraway mirror. Was I just seeing things?... No, the girl walked a few steps forward. If she didn't have that mask on, then you could obviously tell we were different people. But the mask just made everything more complicated, making us look like twins. But who? Who would dress the exact same way as me? No one knew about my costume besides Kendall...I had just bought my dress today. I wouldn't be as creeped out if she had only the same dress as me, but the hair too?! This was crazy! I would understand if it was a joke..but it was still impossible how this person got every single thing down perfectly. I kept staring at her and unexpectedly, she looked back at me. She gave a me quick wave. The she blew me a kiss, laughed, and walked away. This was getting way too eery. I wanted to follow the girl, but I didn't know if it was safe or not. I quickly got out my phone to text Kendall, and to my surprise it was already midnight. Shoot! I was supposed to meet Kendall at the chocolate fountain right now! I quickly put my phone back in my purse and dashed towards the backyard where the chocolate fountain was. But then, I rushed back to the appetizers table and picked up a plastic cup, then I dashed back towards the fountain. (What...? I wanted some chocolate okay!) I searched for Kendall in the crowd of like a bazillion people and finally spotted him a couple feet away from the chocolate fountain. His back was towards the fountain so I couldn't exactly see him, but he was the only one dressed up as a pirate tonight, so I was sure it was him. I started racing towards him and I called out his name, but he couldn't hear me through the loud noise. As I got closer, it looked like he was talking to someone..or hugging someone? I slowed down my pace and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to interrupt who ever he was talking to.

Suddenly I froze. And I stared. And I wanted to say something but words refused to come out of my mouth. And I couldn't believe what I was seeing, because there was no way this was possible. 'Cause there was Kendall...not hugging...not talking...but _making out_ with another girl.

And _coincidentally_, that girl just happened to be the same creep who decided to dress up as me...

**OMG GUYS. CREEPY STALKER ALERT! LOL so do you guys have any idea who this mystery person is? Leave your ideas down below in a review, or PM me if you're sure you know who it is. Again my lovely dahhlings, I am sooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for sooo long. My baad guys...but heyy, I'm extremely busy with school right now and I will be evn busier in the next couple weeks. It's a miracle that I got to upload for you guys today, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To show me your appreciation, PLZ PLZ PLZ leave a review down below. It only takes a couple words and the click of a mouse to make my day! :) Peace Out!**


	21. Chapter 19-Halloween Party -part 2

**Heyyy wassup peoples? Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? OHMYGOSH U GUYS I LUV U SOO MUCH! I GOT THE BEST REVIEWS EVAAA! You guys are AMAZING! I really appreciate all your feedback and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! Time to find out who the "mystery stalker" is...dun dun dun duuuuuun!**

**~Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush, but Kendall is all mine :p ~**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

_5 Minutes Earlier..._

"Hey Kendall, have you seen Kylie?" James asked me. I looked around the people surrounding me but I didn't see her.

"Nah bro, sorry. So, uh, what are you dresses up as...?" I asked James, eyeing his outfit from top to bottom.

"Seriously Kendall? I think it's pretty obvious that I'm dressed up as the hottest guy on Earth," James said. I stared at his black leather jacket which had a flashing sign that lit up. It said " " He was also wearing these skinny tight black jeans...it made me want to barf.

"James couldn't you find something suitable? That actually fits the Halloween spirit?" I asked. But by the time I asked, he was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and went to get a drink from the chocolate fountain. What time was it? Amy and I were supposed to meet up here at 12:00. I checked my time which read 11:55 p.m. There were 5 more minutes, so I just decided to wait by the fountain and talk to some other people.

The fountain was spewing out hot fondue and I grabbed some strawberries on a skewer and dipped it in. I got the stick out quickly and took a bite of the cold strawberries mixed with the warm chocolate. Absolutely Delicious. I went to dip my second strawberry again, but suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself facing Amy. Hmm, wasn't she early? I raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Prin-" Before I could finish my sentence, she brought her finger to my lips.

"Shhh!" she giggled. I swear she sounded different the slightest bit, but oh well. Then she took her finger and traced it along my jaw line, which I guess had some chocolate on it. I stared at her mysteriously as she licked her finger that had the chocolate on it. I was confused; this was definitely unlike her usual behavior. She wasn't too much of the seductive type, but even when she was she practically failed at it because she'd burst into giggles. Was she drunk? No, Emily said she didn't have alcohol at this party. My watch beeped as it hit 12:00 a.m. I looked up at Amy and she had a sneaky smile on her face.

"Uh, you alright princess?" I asked. She simply nodded her head, and tugged the collar of my shirt closer to her, bringing my entire body near her. Then she brought her face to mine and kissed me. I was still confused but I kissed back. As long as she was my girlfriend, who cared? Amy wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and pulled her body even closer to mine. Okay this was definitely unlike her... She started kissing me even more fiercely and for a moment I wanted to back away and make sure she was seriously alright. If she actually was drunk, I didn't want to take advantage of her 'cause I knew she'd definitely regret it later on. Also, something else seemed strange. This may sound weird, but I knew the way Amy kissed...and this was not how she normally kissed. I know I know, I'm probable being paranoid and the fact that it's Halloween doesn't help. But I could swear that this wasn't how Amy kissed, and the kiss right now felt familiar...but I just couldn't remember who's.

Amy's feathers on her mask started to tickle against my cheek. If I was going to kiss her, I would at least enjoy it. I pulled away from the kiss and tried to take off her mask, but she refused to let me. Instead she brought her lips back to mine and continued to kiss me. I unwillingly kissed her back, and suddenly I heard a shriek. I pulled away from our kiss and turned to see who was screaming. I saw a girl dressed exactly like Amy, and she was staring at me. She was so similar to Amy that it creeped me out; same hair, makeup, dress, even the hair! Whoa, Amy would be pissed about that. But this girl...she even sounded like Amy! I knew Amy's scream and was it possible that someone could not only look like her but sound like her too? All of a sudden, the girl dressed like Amy ran away crying into the crowd. Her mask dropped on the floor but she didn't bother returning back for it. I went to go pick it up but Amy stopped me. She just shook her head and walked me back over to the chocolate fountain. Okay this was getting ridiculous. Why was she being all silent?

"Amy did you just see the girl dresses exactly like you?!" I exclaimed. Amy shrugged her shoulders, then gave me an eerie smile. Okay I was definitely getting creeped out now, and unexpectedly I had the weirdest urge to pull of her mask. I slowly brought my hand to her mask and before I could take it off, Amy made a run for it. What the hell?

"Get her now!" I screamed. A whole bunch of people stared at me, then stared at Amy who was running away. "Don't just stand there you guys! Help me get her now!" I yelled. Luckily Emily, Kylie, James, Logan, and Carlos were nearby and they all chased after Amy. What was her problem? We all went off in different directions and after a couple minutes we lost her.

"Dang it!" I screamed. The girls and the guys ran back to me and helped me calm down.

"Whoa, Kendall, what's wrong? Did you guys have a fight or sumthin?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why was she running away from you?" James asked.

"Oh heeellll no. You better have not made her mad or else Ima kick you down there," Kylie threatened me. I winced at the thought of that and shuddered.

"I didn't do anything! She just ran away from me! I don't even know why. We were just making out and then I wanted to take her mask off and then-"

"Look, she's sitting on the stairs!" Carlos exclaimed. And sure enough, there was Amy, crying on one of the steps on the staircase. Except she didn't have her mask on, so which Amy was it? The real one, or her "_evil twin?" _We all rushed to the staircase and I climbed up quickly as the rest of my friends waited down.

"Amyyy!" I exclaimed, grasping her and pulling her into a hug.

"Kendall!" she exclaimed back. She was still crying and her buried her head in my shoulders. I carefully picked her up and walked down the stairs and we all went out to the front yard where there were barely any people. I placed her down but still kept a grasp on her so she wouldn't collapse.

"Amy are you okay? Wha-what was that?!" I stuttered.

"You-you w-were making out with tha-thaat other g-girl," she cried. "Wh-why?"

"What? What do you mean? I was making out with you! Who are you talking about?!"

"No you weren't! You were making out with that girl _dressed_ like me stupid!" she sniffled. My jaw dropped down and it all clicked.

"Waaaaiiit. STOP. I'm confused. Someone explain what's going on," Emily said.

"There's someone dressed exactly like Amy at the party. Same costume, same makeup, same hair," I explained. I could hear Amy growl. "And Amy and I were supposed to meet up by the chocolate fountain at midnight. And so we did, and she kissed me. But it turns out it wasn't her and I was kissing the girl dressed like her the entire time!"

"Ooohhhhhh," they all said. "Well this is bad," Kylie said. "Amy, did anyone here know what you were gonna dress up as today?"

"Noooo. No one. Apparently someone was stalking me because they got my costume perfectly down tonight," Amy said.

"Emily, Logan, who's on the invite list?" I asked.

"Psh, you know, only four or five people that I can easily name off the top of my head," Logan said sarcastically. "There's like two-hundred people here dude!"

I sighed. "Well who ever this chik is we have to find her and put her down," I said.

"What if she's an alien from outer space who-" Carlos started.

"Carlos!" we all exclaimed.

"Right, not the time..." he sighed.

"Alright, we all split up. Who ever finds her first text the rest of us and then we'll all meet up and interrogate her alright?" I asked.

"Roger that Colonel Schmidt!" James said. I glared at him. Then we all split up in separate directions. Me and (hopefully the real) Amy, James and Kylie, Logan and Emily (which I felt bad about since they were the hosts) and Carlos and Haley. Amy and I searched the whole house from top to bottom but we still couldn't find her.

"Do you wanna split up? We might be able to find her faster," Amy asked wearily.

"How could you say sumthin like that after what happened tonight? You're not splitting apart from me for the rest of the night," I said. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it softly. In return she kissed my cheek back, and we continued to search.

* * *

**From: Logan**

**To: Kendall**

**"#Evil Twin.# Upstairs. #West wing. In the hallway...#mask still on...can't tell who she is.**

I took out my phone and read the text. Yes! They finally found her! Amy and I raced up the stairs and we met up with the other guys who were already there.

"I see her!" Kylie exclaimed. "She's just standing there like a bum, she's not even talking to anyone."

"Okay this is what we do. James and Kylie, go wait in the third room down the hall. Wait inside, and don't even think about doing anything crazy. Logan and Emily, talk to that girl for a couple minutes and then trick her into coming inside the room James and Kylie are waiting in. Carlos and Haley-"

"Wait, we're not gonna hurt the girl right? Even though I want to sooo badly" Amy grunted.

"No, of course not. We're just going to make sure that she never does what she did tonight again," I said firmly. "Okay so as I was saying, Carlos and Haley, just pretend to be heading towards the room too, but actually you'll be following the mystery girl, and making sure she doesn't escape. She might know what we're up to since she's probably seen us looking around for her. And me and Amy will be the last ones to come in the room."

"Alright let's go!" Emily exclaimed. She seemed down for it, which was amusing since she had a party to host, but she'd rather help us out. Everyone walked away to their positions, and Amy and I just followed Logan and Emily, but made sure to stay out of sight. We watched as Logan and Emily spoke to the mystery girl.

"Hey there! Love the costume! Where'd you get it?" Emily asked her.

"At a costume shop? Duhh!" the girl snarled. Well one thing we knew about her for sure, she was rude!

"I'm sorry but I've never been to a store called "costume shop" before. Again, what was the name?" Logan asked.

"Geez, way to be sarcastic Logan. I got it from "Magic Spells." " That answer your question?" the girl said.

"Oh, I didn't think you knew me!" Logan exclaimed. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"None of your business-"

"Hey hey hey! You guys, let's keep it cool. Well um, I assume I know you too since I invited you..? Except I can't really tell who you are behind that mask. Care to share your identity?" Emily asked with a charming smile. The girl glared at her. "What, I won't tell anyone if you want to keep it a secret. Just show me who you are so I know you're not some psycho murderer. Come, let's go into that room," Emily said, pointing to the third room down the hall. The girl gave her a weird look, then shrugged her shoulders. They all walked down the hall, and I could see Carlos and Haley pop out of no where and follow them.

"This room please," Logan said assuring. The girl looked up at him, then behind her where Carlos and Haley were standing. I slapped my forehead. Didn't they know better than to stand so close to her?

"I'm not stupid guys. I know what you're up to!" the girl said fiercely. She broke loose from Emily and made a run for it. Luckily, Carlos grabbed her just in time and Logan opened the door. They both pulled her in, hopefully not too harshly, and Amy and I ran into the room too. The girl screamed and kicked but there was no way we were letting go of her now.

"Let me go now! I will call the cops if I have too! You guys are crazy!" she shrieked.

"Your voice...it sounds so familiar," Amy whispered.

"Take the mas off now, or we'll take it off for you," I demanded.

"Get away from me you creeps!" she yelled.

"Ohmygosh!" Amy gasped. "I know who she is..." Before we could all realize what she was doing, Amy ran up to her and snatched her mask off. We all stood there with our jaws dropped down.

"JEN!" We all gasped. I couldn't believe it! How? When? Where? Whaaat?!

"WHAT THE FREAK! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shouted.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled.

"NO YOU WILL ANSWER US NOW!" I yelled.

"Kendall calm down, we know who she is now," Amy said.

"Jen, why don't you tell us how you got here in the first place. Then explain your whole costume and stuff," Emily said disgusted.

Jen sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "Alma, one of my friends that Emily invited, came here tonight. She invited me to come along with her so I did. This was like two days ago. Then I found out that Big Time Rush was coming to the party too, which included Kendall. A-and, I j-just miss him sooo baad! I need you back Kendall!" Jen exclaimed.

"KEEP GOING!" we all screamed angrily.

Jen looked like she had tears in her eyes, but what she did to us tonight was way worse, so it didn't matter. She made my Princess shed wayyy more tears. "When I found out that Kendall was going with Amy, it made me mad. I knew that I had to somehow make them break up or else I wasn't going to get my Kendall back," she whimpered.

I threw a fist at her but Amy stopped me. "Try to break us up? What kind of a sick psycho path are you! And I'm not _your_ Kendall! I'm Amy's Kendall, and _only_ hers!"

"Kendall, you can't hit her! Dude, let her continue the story!" James exclaimed. Jen smiled, but it turned into a frown as James gave her a mean look.

"I went to "Magic Spells" to get my costume today. I was going to be a cheerleader, but then I saw Amy and Kendall getting their costumes there too. I decided to spy on them for a little bit, and once I saw what Amy was getting, I came up with a plan. I quickly bought the same costume as her before they could see me and I left the store."

"Wait, how did you get the same mask as me then? I personalized mine.." Amy said.

"I was getting to that. When I was driving home, I remembered that yes, I may look like Amy with the dress and all, but people would still be able to tell us apart from our masks and hair style. I was also driving by Kendall's house at the moment, when I remembered that I umm, had a spare key to his house that he lent me a while ago. So I sorta decided to sneak in and spy a little more on Kendall and Amy once they got home.

"You went _inside my freakin house?" I exclaimed. _She nodded her head silently with a guilty look. Unbelievable.

"I was just hanging out in Kendall's house when I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I quickly hid in Kendall's closet and then waited for them to come up. Once Kendall headed for the shower, I watched Amy decorate her mask with glitter and that stuff. Then I saw her lookup some fancy hairstyle online. Once she was done with all that, I know that Kendall got outta the shower-"

"Yo! Don't tell me you saw me naked! Especially _my butt_" _No one _is allowed to see _the butt," _I said.

"Not even _Amy?"_ Kylie said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up Kyles!" Amy said smacking Kylie on the head. I saw Amy blush a deep red and it made me laugh. "Continue Jennifer."

"No Kendall, I did not see you naked. So then when Kendall went downstairs to do whatever, I remained upstairs as Amy went for a shower. I decorated my mask with the same glitter and stuff as Amy did, so that's how I got the same mask. I put on my costume and everything too, and then I went back in the closet and hid there as Amy got ready. I watched her do her hair and tried to copy it the same way. I guess I got pretty close, because everyone including Kendall seemed to think I was Amy. Then once Kendall and Amy left the house, I left too...and well you guys know the rest of the story," Jen finished flatly.

I looked around and saw everyone with surprised expressions on their face. Amy looked like she wanted to cry, Kylie and James looked annoyed, Logan and Emily looked pissed, Haley looked like she was bored, and Carlos..well he looked like he was hungry.

"You know, I can press charges against you for breaking into my house like that," I told Jen.

"I know, I'm soo sorry!" Jen replied.

"But why would you do that to me? What did I ever do to you Jen? We were always good friends until you cheated on Kendall," Amy said.

"That's my point! I'm sorry that I cheated on him and I'm sorry that he had to hook up with an annoying b*tch like you afterwards," Jen said rudely.

"OUT! NOW! YOU NEVER TALK TO MY PRINCESS LIKE THAT!" I shouted.

"Jen, you were never invited to this party, so I think it's best that you leave now before I call the cops," Emily said frustrated.

I sighed. "As long as you leave us alone and never, and I mean NEVER bother us again, I won't press charges against you. Just leave, NOW!" I exclaimed.

Jen walked away, flipping us off as she left the house.

"I hope we never see her again," Amy and Kylie said at the same time. We all laughed and continued to enjoy the party.

This time, I made sure to keep close to my _real_ Princess the entire time.

**WHOAAAA. THAT WAS CRAAAZYYYY! LOL well yeaah that was pretty long but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Did any of you guys think it was Jen? I know I had one reviewer who did, and now you know that you are correct! LOL, well keep the lookout for the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Leave your comments down below of what you guys liked, didn't like, and what surprised you the most. Can't wait to hear from you guys! Haters will hate, Rushers will ELEVATE! :)**

**~also, if you liked this story, be sure to check out "_The Sister Switch," _another one of my recent stories I've been working on. I'm sure you'll like it too! :)**


	22. Chapter 22- The Last Laugh of being 17

**Heyyy Guys! What's kickin these days? Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I didn't get too many reviews so I couldn't really tell. Hopefully I get more reviews from you guys on this chapter. I seriously need to know what you guys think. I get lots of viewers on each of my chapters but barely any reviews and that makes me sad D: so plz do me a favor and tell me what you liked/disliked about this chapter! KK enjoy!**

**~Disclaimer: ohh gosh, I do NOT own: Big Time Rush.~**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

_November 1st, 11:45 p.m_

"Ohmygosh Kendall stop! That tickles!" I shrieked as Kendall tickled me. I am a super ticklish person and just a poke in the ribs could get me laughing within seconds.

"Well then admit that I'm awesomer than you!" he chuckled.

"Never!"

"Fine, deal with the consequences then," he said. Then he practically pounced on me and started tickling me like crazy. I kept laughing and had tears streaking out of my eyes until I could no longer breathe. Yeah, _then_ he finally lets me go.

It was Friday November first, specifically 11:45 p.m. And what did that mean? Only 15 more minutes til my 18th birthday! Well mine _and _Kendall's birthday. We were both turning 18 and he decided to spend the night over in my hotel room. We were currently snuggling in bed until he decided to start tickling me.

"Mmm, you're so warm" I yawned as Kendall wrapped his arms around me.

"Mmm, you smell soo good," Kendall replied back as I laughed. "Shh! Keep it down or else James's dad is going to come up and get mad! That man can hear everything, and I literally mean _everything_." (In case you forgot, James's dad was the manager of the hotel)

"Holy Schmidt!" I yelled out. I leaped out of Kendall's arms and ran to my purse.

"Whoa there! What's wrong?...Wait, did you just use my last name in replace of a curse word?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah, no offense. But dude I'm screwed! I forgot to pay this week's money for staying at the hotel! James's dad is gonna kill me if I don't pay up by midnight!" I panicked.

"Calm down Princess. Just pay him tomorrow, I'm sure he'll let you off," Kendall reassured me.

"No! That's what I did last week! He said I'm not allowed to pay late anymore or else he's going to be charging me late fees!...Kendall? Are you listening?" I questioned. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Either that or he was day dreaming. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and ran up to me.

"Hey I have a question. Don't take it personally though okay?" he asked.

"Yea go for it. Watsup?" I asked as I continued to search for money in my purse.

"Doyouwannamoveinwithme?" Kendall asked quickly. I raised an eyebrow; he sighed. "Do you uhh, wanna move in with me?" Kendall asked slower this time. "That way you wouldn't have to pay the rent for staying at this hotel every week. I'll give you a whole separate room with an attached bathroom. And you can feel free to make yourself at home and do anything you want at my house."

I smiled. Kendall was just the sweetest thing on earth. Always so thoughtful of others. I thought about it for a second. He was right; I would definitely save a lot of money that I could use for more important things. Heaven's sake I haven't even found a job yet! Isn't that why I came to California in the first place? And Kendall _is_ my boyfriend so it wouldn't be too awkward. I understood why he told me not to take it personally though. We were barely on the first stage of our relationship, and he didn't want to rush me. Okay I seriously had the best boyfriend on earth.

"Won't it be trouble for you though?" I asked. I secretly prayed that nothing would interfere with me staying there; I wanted to stay at his place soooo bad!

"Psh no! It'd be better for me if you stayed. You can help me with the chores," he said with a smirk as he tapped my nose. I scrunched my nose and walked away from him.

"Alright then, I'll tell James's dad I'm checking out tomorrow. Shall I start packing my stuff?" I asked with a funny accent.

"What? NO! Gosh Princess it's 11:50 p.m. You do realize what tomorrow is right?" he asked.

"Our eighteenth birthday," I grinned. I couldn't wait to finally become an adult, and I'm sure Kendall couldn't either.

"Yuppz. So let's make these last ten minutes of being seventeen awesome. Come here, I have a surprise for you," Kendall said as he motioned me to come sit with him on my bed. I sat with my legs crossed across from him. "Mmkay close your eyes pretty girl."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. Close your eyes and open your mouth," he said. Before I could refuse he covered my eyes with one of his hands and placed the other over my mouth. Then he came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Trust me on this babe. I know you'll like it."

As much as I didn't want to do this, I did trust him. I sighed and opened my mouth very slowly. Kendall still kept his hand over my eyes so I wouldn't peek. Then he opened some kind of box or container and popped something into my mouth.

"Now chew," he said. Cautiously, I chewed whatever was in my mouth very slowly. At first my senses wouldn't allow me to recognize what it was since I was too busy thinking of what he could have done. Then, once the item started melting in my mouth I immediately smiled.

"Mmmmm. This chocolate is sooo freakin good! Where'd you get it? I've never eaten anything like this before!" I moaned.

"It's from Switzerland. I had a friend visit there last week and I told him to bring me back some Swiss chocolate, as you know Switzerland is worldwide known for their chocolate," Kendall said.

"Mmm, can I have another one?" I pleaded.

"Nope, it's my turn now. This time I close my eyes and you pick a chocolate from the box. I'll decide if I like it or not," Kendall smiled.

"Fine," I uttered. I opened my eyes as Kendall closed his. I couldn't help but giggle at the wide grin on his face. He looked so adorable. I picked a chocolate that was drizzled in white chocolate and placed it in Kendall's mouth. He chewed slowly, then coughed.

"Eeew! That was gross!" he exclaimed. He opened his eyes and ran to my trash can and spit it out. "Wow, I give you one that tastes amazing and you go and give me one that tastes like crap. Or should I say it tastes like _Schmidt_?"

I laughed. "Hey, sorry!" I said, putting my hands up in defense. "I didn't know it would taste that bad-"

"Hush, it's my turn. It's also 11:59 so hurry up and close your eyes," Kendall said. I quickly closed my eyes and waited eagerly for the next surprise. I heard Kendall struggle to pull one out of the box and heard a "oof!" when he did. Gosh, Kendall was so hopeless. I opened my mouth and felt the chocolate entire halfway. I took a bite but before I could eat the entire thing Kendall pulled it away.

"Hey! Gimme back my chocolate!" I exclaimed. Without thinking I opened my eyes and leaped on Kendall. He still had half the chocolate in his hand but wouldn't let me get it.

"Hey hey hey calm down Princess! Dang, I never knew people could go this crazy for chocolate. And no, this half is for me. The chocolate was shaped as a heart, so I get half and you get the other half. Oh shoot! twenty seconds left til midnight! Did you already chew yours?" Kendall asked.

"Nope! Ready, on the count of three! One, two,...three!" I shouted as we both popped the half pieces of chocolate into our mouths.

"Mmm," we both moaned at the same time. The outer shell of the chocolate was milk chocolate and the inside was all caramel. Then we both shared a last laugh of being seventeen. My watch beeped as it turned midnight. Kendall and I looked up at each other. At the same time we both exclaimed,

"Happy Birthday!" I giggled as Kendall picked me up bridal style off my bed and spun me around the room. Then he swooped me down and whispered in my ear,

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Happy 18th, love you Princess."

Before I could say that I loved him back, he kissed me. We stayed like that for a while until we both need air. I got a little tired of standing up and leaning so I pulled Kendall over to my bed and we continued to have a little "fun."

I couldn't wait til tomorrow for the real fun. I had a special surprise gift for Kendall and I knew he was going to love it!

And that is how Kendall and I spent the last 15 minutes of being 17.

**Sooooo guys what did ya think? I know that was a little shorter than what I usually write, but don't worry, the next chapter should be longer. And I personally like the next chapter too cuz I think it's pretty fun and cute. It'll take me a bit to upload it tho cuz I haven't actually typed everything out; I just have everything planned. So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look out for the next chapter! It's all about how Kendall and Amy spend their birthday together! Also, PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! It would mean soo much to me since I haven't been getting too many reviews. It would be nice to know that some of you still care and enjoy this story :) It's your reviews that keep me inspired! Peace Out guys!**


	23. Chapter 21-Birthday Surprises

**Heyyy there my lovely dahhlings! Oh how I missed writing for you charming people the past couple days. LOL kk enough of this crap, Ima actually start the story right now. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well :) REVIEW!**

**-hehe this one is looooong, actually my longest chapter yet!-**

**~Disclaimer: I...DO NOT...own...Big Time Rush :'( , ''Banana Pancakes'' by Jack Johnson, Vans, Disneyland, the Disney Rides & Characters or that good stuff **

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I turned my body towards the other side of the bed and found my arms wrapped around Kendall's body. He was all warm and snuggly like a fluffy teddy bear. Mmm, I didn't want the morning to end. So peaceful, so quiet, so warm...

Unfortunately, the day had to begin because today was our 18th birthday. We were officially adults and we have a long day planned ahead of us. I sat in bed thinking about the past couple days and how drastically my life had changed. Firstly I was in California. Secondly, I was dating pop star Kendall Schmidt. And Thirdly I was finally 18! I smiled at the happy thoughts when I felt Kendall move beside me. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Mm...where am I?" he asked. Once he opened his eyes, he realized he was in my bed and that he had spent the night over. He smiled at me, and then sat up, pulling me up with him. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Happy Birthday Princess," Kendall murmured. He nuzzled his face in my neck and I giggled.

"Happy Birthday to you too," I replied. I yawned and plopped right back down onto my pillow again. I didn't know what time it was but it seemed too early and I missed the warmth of my blankets. Kendall laid down next to me too and pulled my body next to his. Oh goodness, could this morning get any better?

As my eyelids were closing again, the door burst open with a loud boom. You can probably tell that I shrieked and Kendall jumped out of bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!" James shouted. He came walking in with about eighteen balloons and Kylie followed him with a tray of breakfast.

"James! Kylie! Ughh, you guys scared me! Not a proper way to greet someone on their birthday you know!" I exclaimed.

"Amyyyyy! Happy Birthdayy girl! Wow I can't believe you're already eighteen. Damn you're sooo old. Watch you'll have white hair and be walking with a cane in no time!" Kylie joked. I stuck my tongue out at her and gave her a hug.

"And Kendall! Aww, how cute is it that you have the same birthday as my bff? Happy Birthday hotstuff!" Kylie giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey, I thought I was your hotstuff! And you can't kiss him like that!" James defended. Kylie walked up to him and gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Better _sexy-stuff_?" Kylie asked. James nodded and put his arm around her. Kendall and I laughed; that girl was sooo cheesy.

"Oooh what's for breakfast?" I asked as I climbed out of bed.

"No no no no no," James said. "Stay in bed, that's the whole point of breakfast in bed smarty." He brought the tray up to me and Kendall. There were two plates stacked with banana pancakes, two glasses of orange juice, and a small brownie with two candles; both of them red since it was both Kendall's and my favorite color.

"Aww you guys this is soo sweet! Thanks!" I said. Kendall was already eating his food and he nodded his head and gave a thumbs up. As he moved the tray more towards himself, the glass of orange juice spilled.

"Eeewww!" I exclaimed. I jumped out of bed before it could get on me and everyone laughed.

"Sorry Princess. Calm down, it's only orange juice," Kendall said. Yes, orange juice on my _white sheets!_ I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's cool. You owe me big time," I said with a scary voice. Right then someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey hey hey birthday peeps," Carlos exclaimed. He gave me a big hug and did that "bro-hug high five body slamming thing" with Kendall. I seriously did not understand guys. "Whoa, you guys are having a party with out me? Not cool guys! Wait, are there any corn dogs?"

"No, sorry there aren't. And this isn't a party, James and Kylie just decided to surprise us with some breakfast," Kendall answered.

"Yea, more like scare us with breakfast," I mumbled. "Hey, I'll eat breakfast in a bit, Ima go change into my clothes first. Kendall, do you mind taking off the blankets and sheets and put them in the laundry bag and leave it outside for the room service people to take?" Kendall nodded as he finished his breakfast and got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of clothes with me and headed towards the bathroom. I took a super quick shower in ten minutes since I had showered the night before, quickly changed into a white spaghetti strap knee length dress that had red and blue flowers on it, slipped on my white flats, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, then voilà! I stepped out of the bathroom and found everyone chillaxing. Kylie was sitting on James's lap, Kendall walking around and picking out some clothes, and Carlos eating one of my many pancakes.

"Carlos, I don't mind if you eat the rest but can I at least have one? I'm starving!"

"Oops, sorry, these banana pancakes are amazing!" he said.

"Hah, Kylie did you tell them why we picked banana pancakes for their breakfast?" James asked.

"Oh, no I forgot. So there's a reason why James and I picked out banana pancakes for you guys," Kylie told me. I gave her a questioned look and looked and Kendall. He shrugged his shoulders, then his eyes got all wide, and he choked on his orange juice.

"You guys are freaks," Kendall said to James and Kylie. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"There's a song by Jack Johnson called "Banana Pancakes." "It's James' favorite "make-out" song," Kendall told me. "He likes to make out with other girls while the song is playing." I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead. James would... Kylie and James bursted out laughing and I slapped both of them on the arm.

"You guys are seriously the craziest-"

"Knock knock! Delivery for Miss Awesome Amy and the Fabulous Kendall Schmidt!" Logan shouted from outside the door. The door was wide open and he walked right in with 2 ENORMOUS boxes. I knew what was inside one of them, but the other I was confused about. Logan handed me one of the boxes which I had to set down since it was way to heavy to lift and the other box to Kendall. "These were downstairs waiting for you guys so I decided to bring them up."

"What's this?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. He had a sneaky smile and I had a feeling he had something to do with it. "Open it," he replied.

"From: your one and only to: the love of my life," I read off the label. I tore open the box and gasped. Inside the box were nine different dresses from Glamour Chik. They were each a different color and a different style. Some of them were long, some short, and some were short on the front but long in the back (high low dresses). I pulled out a soft baby pink high low dress that had studs on the collar. But right when I pulled out the dress there were a pair of baby pink heels with black studs underneath the dress. I quickly put the dress back and looked underneath each of the 9 folded dresses in the box. I was correct; each dress came with a pair of matching heels. 9 dresses plus 9 heels equals 18 gifts in total. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked up at Kendall. This was the sweetest gift I have ever gotten.

"Awww, baby thank you sooooo much!" I exclaimed. He pulled me into a big hug and whispered "you're welcome'' in my ear. I didn't want to mess up all the dresses so I observed each one without pulling it out. There was a short red one, a dark purple one that was very glittery, a royal blue high low, a lime green one with ruffles, etc.

"Hey what's in your box?" I asked Kendall? I already knew what was in it; I had gotten it for him and had it delivered at my place so he could receive it in the morning since he had spent the night. He tore open the box way quicker than I did and a wide grin spread on his face. I had gotten him 18 beanies; some of them were the same color but they looked slightly different.

"Whoa, Princess! This is awesome! You didn't have to do this for me!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into another hug.

"Well you didn't have to get me all these gifts either!" I laughed.

"Oh trust me, there's way more to come," he replied back. I gave him a look and lightly punched his chest.

"Ohmygosh you have to let me borrow these sometime!" Kylie screeched. She was going through all my dresses and heels and gushing over each one. I laughed and nodded my head.

"So Kendall, I'd love to hang out with you today and all but I really gotta practice and memorize my solo for an upcoming song we have. And they're fixing some things up in my house and remodeling the bathroom and I need some peace and quiet so Ima head over to your place aiite?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Whaat? On my birthday?! Fine," Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, and Carlos has a date tomorrow with Haley and I needa teach him some new skills. So Ima do that at your house too, in another room where Logan isn't in," James said. You could totally tell he was lying but who cares?

"You know I love you Amy but I'm going shopping for some new clothes with Emily. Catch up with you later?" Kylie asked me with a 'I'm sorry' expression. Since when were her and Emily best friends? Oh well. I sighed and nodded my head.

"It's fine. Amy and I have plans together today anyway. We'll catch up with you guys later alright?" Kendall asked. They all agreed and walked out the door.

"So, what exactly does 'plans' mean?" I asked Kendall.

"For now, it means this," Kendall said as he tilted me down and kissed me. Boy was today gonna be exciting!

* * *

"Ohmygosh Kendall no! I am _not _ getting a tattoo!" I exclaimed.

"Come one, it doesn't hurt that bad. I already have four, and I'm dying to get another one," Kendal whined.

"But-uhh, fine. But I'm not getting it on my back or shoulder like you. No where crazy."

"That's fine, I was planning we could both get it on our wrists."

"What are we getting...?" I asked.

"Just follow me. It'll be fun, and I know you'll like it. I sighed as I allowed Kendall to drag me over to the tattoo shop.

* * *

"These are sooo freakin cute!" I cheered. I couldn't stop looking at my new tattoo on my wrist that said "Forever" in cursive. Kendall had the exact same one on his wrist too. He explained that it meant that we'd be together _forever _til death do us apart. And even when we were dead, we'd still be ourselves _forever_. I'd be Amy forever and he'd still be Kendall forever. It was my first ever tattoo; Yes it was freakin cute but it freakin hurt real bad too!

"Hahaa I told you so. I knew you'd like it. Alright ready for our next birthday plan?" Kendall smirked.

"Yuppz. But how come you get to do all the planning?" I scoffed.

"Because I'm older than you?" Kendall smirked. I gave him a blank stare and slapped his arm real hard. I wouldn't be surprised if it left a mark.

Kendall continued to drive for the next 30 minutes. We talked about how awesome it was to finally be eighteen. There were so many more privileges we got now. I kept asking Kendall where we were going but he wouldn't tell me. I guess that's why it's called a surprise. I didn't recognize the place either, until I started noticing some flags on some poles. They had Disney characters on them, and that's when I realized where we were going.

"Disneyland!" I exclaimed. "Kendall you're the best!"

"Yea you didn't have to tell me. I already know," he smiled. He quickly got a ticket for a spot to park his car and we raced out of the car and out to the ticket booths. Apparently Kendall has reserved us tickets the night before so we didn't have to wait a long time in line. I could already see Cinderella's castle and so many Disney Characters. "So what ride should we go on first?"

"The Mad Tea Party!" I exclaimed. Kendall gave me a disgusted look and laughed.

"You're kidding me right? Come on, let's go on something more adventurous like The Tower of Terror or Splash Mountain!" he said.

"Umm, did you forget from when we were little that I hate roller coasters? They nauseate me," I scoffed. Kendall's jaw dropped down and he slapped his forehead.

"Aaaammmyyyyy! Come on! Not even one?" Kendall whined. I shook my head and dragged him over to the Mad Tea Party Teacups. At first the ride was fun, but Kendall started spinning the wheel faster and faster til I got so dizzy I could barely see. After the ride was over, I wobbled back tripping every now and then to a bench nearby.

"That was a little kid ride. How the freak do you get _that_ dizzy?" Kendall asked.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I know I'm such a sissy, but I really hate fast rides," I muttered. "I'll be fine, let's go find another ride."

Kendall and I went on several more rides such as "The Jungle Cruise", "Autopia", the "Indiana Jones Adventure" and much more.

"Kendall! Look! We _have_ to go on "It's A Small World!" "That's my favorite ride!" I cheered. I felt so bad for dragging Kendall along to these little kid rides but hey, as long as we were both having fun I guess it didn't matter as much.

"Huh, that's actually one ride I like too. Except all those dolls, god they scare me!" Kendall said. We got in line for the ride and while we waited Kendall bought us a pink lemonade ice cream cup to share. The cool ice cream felt nice against my tongue on the warm fall day.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all, it's a small small small small world!" the dolls from various countries sang. Kendall was gripping onto my arm tightly as he peered at the singing dolls next to him in the little boat ride. I laughed at his silly gesture, and ran my hand along the cool water the tiny boat was riding in. Yes, I know passengers were not allowed to do that, but hey it wasn't that dangerous right?

"The German doll is so cute!" I gushed. "No wait the Indian one. No no no look at the Ireland one and the Russian one! And what about the United Kingdom one? Oh gosh, they're all so adorable!"

"This ride is not as fun as I remembered. I think it's gotten even scarier than before," Kendall mumbled.

"Aww, you'll be fine. I'm right here if you need- Ooohh look at the Mexican one!" I exclaimed. I saw Kendall slap his forehead and roll his eyes. Aww, my poor baby.

Once the ride was finished, Kendall and I strolled around the entire theme park. We took pictures with Mickey and Minnie, Goofy and Donald, and even Cinderella and Prince Charming! Then we went to this one gift shop. Kendall and I went our separate ways inside the store to see if there was anything we liked. I planned to get him some other gifts from here. I saw some pairs of cool looking shoes off to the side of the store. I walked over and the first thing I saw were these Mickey Mouse Vans. They looked soooo cool and I knew Kendall would definitely want them. They were $80.00, but hey, he had probably spent wayyy more on me with the dresses and heels. And who cares? It was our _birthday!_ You only get to celebrate this special day once a year right? I picked up the Vans and looked around for some other souvenirs. I spotted a really cute picture frame that had almost every single Disney character on it. It was way too cute to forget about, and it'd be a nice gift to give to Kendall to secure our happy memories in. I picked both of them up and ran to the register to pay before Kendall could see me. I even got them put in a cute gift bag and walked over to Kendall.

"Hey you. Done shopping yet?" I asked Kendall, poking his ribs.

"Red or purple?" he asked. He held up two Minnie Mouse princess tiaras that had a short white veil attached to it. They looked so pretty!

"Mmm, red. But seriously, you don't have to get those for me. You already got me so many things!" I said.

"Not to brag, but that's the good part about being famous and rich. You get to spend however much money you want," he smiled. He went to the register to pay and once he was done he placed it carefully on my head, making sure not to mess up my hair.

"Aww, don't you look like an actual princess," he cooed.

I laughed. "No, I look like a bride. Thanks to the white veil."

Kendall chuckled. "Who's the groom?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, if I find some hot looking guy around here-"

"You suck Princess. Fine, I see how it is," Kendall said as he walked away.

"Nooo! Kendall! Wait, I was just kidding!" I yelled. I ran up to him and jumped on his back. He laughed and kissed my cheek, and gave me a piggy back ride the rest of the way til we reached a bench near the lake. "Oww, my feet hurt. Thank goodness I didn't wear heels today. I would have died!"

"Hmm. I would've made sure to give your gift to your future groom then. And stop by at your funeral too," Kendall joked.

I slightly punched his ribs and got out his gift bag. "Here, I got you a little something."

Kendall gave me a 'you didn't have to do this but I'm glad you did anyway' look and opened the gift bag. First he took out his Vans and his eyes literally bulged out of their sockets. "Whooaaa! Dude these are soooo legit! Where'd you get them?!"

"Gift shop," I smiled. Kendall kept going on and on about how awesome his Vans were and how he could add them to his collection and how he finally had 20 pairs officially. "There's something else in there too you know."

Kendall reached inside the bag again and took out the picture frame. He smiled at me and gave me a big hug. "You know I've always loved Disney. Ever since both of us were little. And all these characters on the frame just make it even better. Thank you so much," he whispered.

"Your welcome," I said back, getting all snuggly next to him. "So, what are you gonna put a picture of in it?"

"Umm, I don't know. Probably me and my ex girlfriend?" Kendall smirked.

"Keenndaaaaaall, I said I was sorry," I whined.

"Kidding Princess, kidding. Here, why don't we take a picture right now?" Kendall said. He took out his camera from his wallet and turned it on. "Look at the camera."

I smiled at the camera and right before Kendall was about to press the button he kissed me. I was taken by surprise but I kissed back. "Kendall! Ugh, the picture probably came out all weird! You could have told me-"

"Look at that. _That,_ is beautiful," he said. I looked at the picture on his digital camera, and sure enough it was a lovely picture. It didn't come out messed up, and the sunny lake in the background looked soo pretty! It was definitely worth going into the picture frame. "See, I told you so," Kendall smirked.

"Mhm," I mumbled as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Man, what time is it? Is it 3:00 yet?" Kendall asked, checking his watch impatiently.

"Yeah, just turned three two minutes ago. Why?" I asked.

"ATTENTION VISITORS, ATTENTION ALL VISITORS. I HAVE A SPECIAL MESSAGE TO MISS AMY FAY CARTER. MISS AMY FAY CARTER, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" the intercom blared out. I gave Kendall a confused and scared glance but he just smiled back. Did I do something wrong?

"MISS AMY FAY CARTER. WE HAVE A SPECIAL MESSAGE FOR YOU. TODAY IS YOUR SPECIAL DAY! MAKE A WISH AND LOOK UP AT THE SKY! HAVE A HAPPY DAY ON THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH!" the intercom once again blared. I looked up baffled into the sky and saw a small plane writing some kind of message in the air. I couldn't tell what it said at first, but then I made out the fluffy cursive letters. I read aloud,

"Happy 18th Birthday. I Love You." "...Ohmygosh..." I croaked. My eyes teared up and I could barely speak. This was the sweetest thing someone could have ever done for me. All of my presents were considered trash compared to this. How did he manage the intercom message AND the message in the sky? It definitely must have cost him A LOT of time, AND MONEY. "Kendall...I can't even explain..."

"Hush. Just enjoy it while it lasts," Kendall whispered. He wiped away my tears of joy and put his arm around me. It was so beautiful that I didn't want the message to clear away. Before it could fade away, I took about 15 pictures. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"How did you do this? It must have cost you a fortune too!" I exclaimed.

"Forget the money. Let's just say I know a guy who works here, and the airplane company stuff," Kendall smiled.

"I love you so much Kendall Francis Schmidt," I said.

"Just those three words are worth more than my present to you," he said. "Love you too Princess." I smiled and we both got off the bench and walked around the amusement park a little more. We went on a couple more rides, ate some food, and went into more gift shops where we bought little knickknacks for Kylie, Emily, Haley, and they guys. I even bought Kendall a huge bouquet of 18 chocolate covered strawberries that were shaped like Mickey Mouse's head. We enjoyed them and devoured them quickly. It was about 6:00 p.m. and Kendall and I were both getting tired. We decided to call it a day and left the amusement park. I almost fell asleep in the car when I noticed that Kendall wasn't driving to my hotel in Hollywood. Or maybe he was but this was definitely not the route we had taken before. The breeze got a little chillier and I could hear the familiar sound of waves crashing along the shore. What were we doing at the beach?

"Come on, I know you're tired, but I have one last surprise for you," Kendall said.

"Kendall, you're making me feel sooo bad. You're getting me all these amazing gifts and I've gotten you like nothing so far!" I pouted.

"No, you've gotten me eighteen beanies, a pair of sick Mickey Mouse Vans, a Disney picture frame, and a strawberry bouquet! How much more can you give?"

"Psh, shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that?" I scoffed. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and I silently followed him across the sand. It was the same beach near my hotel but I hadn't noticed since we took another route coming here. The beach was practically empty which was strange for a Friday. Oh gosh, please don't tell me Kendall paid everyone secretly to clear out so he could give me his surprise...

"Surprise..." Kendall whispered. I looked up from the sand and saw a royal purple velvet picnic blanket on the sand that was scattered in rose petals. On it were two lit candles, a basket of food, and a warm fuzzy blanket folded up neatly in the corner. I was speechless at the breath taking sight. Kendall grabbed my hand and walked my over to the picnic blanket. We both sat down and I started tearing up again.

"Oh no, here we again," Kendall smirked. "Typical teenager, something romantic happens and the girl gets all teary eyed. Wait, you're an adult now!" Kendall joked. He sighed. "Typical Princess."

"I'm not crying you Ken-dork!" I defended, even though I did feel a small tear roll down my cheek. "Okay okay I'm sorry. No more of this emotional crap. I just wanna say thank you soooo much. You are the best boyfriend a girl could ever have!"

"Hey you can thank the guys later on too. I knew they were busy today but I still had them set up this picnic a couple minutes ago. They did a good job of setting up and making it look romantic, but I'm not sure what kind of food they packed...who cares! I'm starving!" Kendall said. He quickly opened the brown basket and took out the containers. I opened them and laughed at what was inside.

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets! Soooo romantic," I giggled.

"James all the way," Kendall shrugged. Then he took out two cans of caffeine and sugar free soda. "Logan, all about being healthy," Kendall fake smiled.

"Any corn dogs from Carlos?" I joked.

"Hmm...no," Kendall said as he looked through the basket. "But- there are two Crunch chocolate bars, Carlos's favorite candy."

"Of course," I chuckled. Carlos was just as sweet as chocolate, maybe sweeter.

Kendall and I continued to snack on the different foods in the basket. We shared some good laughs and memories. After we were done, Kendall pulled out a rectangular velvet box from his pocket. I raised my eyebrows at him and he said,

"Am I supposed to get down on my knees for this?" My eyes widened but before I could say anything he continued.

"Whatever, I'll get on my knees for the fun of it." He sat on one knee and had the other one up with the velvet box still closed. "Amy Fay Carter, I will never forget the day we first met. I don't mean the day when we were both five, but I mean the day I found you again in California. How did we meet? Well it was after we got McDonalds and went to the beach to eat. You started freaking out like a maniac because you lost your ''favorite bracelet'' which you then claimed that I stole from you. But actually I had the same one as you since they were both friendship bracelets. Because of that one bracelet, we are who we are right now. It reunited us as best friends, and now we're more than best friends. All because of one bracelet. I'm not sure if you ever found that bracelet, but I wanted to give you this new one on this special day of ours. I have known you for thirteen years and I am sooo glad we met. And even if we're more than friends right now, I hope we remain best friends for the rest of our lives. Will you do the honor and accept this bracelet to confirm our friendship forever?"

Kendall opened the velvet box and inside were two matching silver bracelets. They were exactly alike but unisex so we could both wear them. They were plain silver but had a single charm attached to it. I touched it carefully and saw it was a golden yellow-ish stone. I realized it was a Topaz, the birthstone for November. It was so beautiful as it glimmered. The last bit of light reflected upon it as the sun went down. It was absolutely perfect.

"Kendall, these are absolutely breath taking! Wow, I'm amazed. Who knew you could pick out such fascinating jewelry?" I said. Kendall winked at me and slipped the bracelet on my hand. I slipped on his too and we both cheered to being 18.

As all perfect moments come to an end, Kendall's phone beeped, alerting him that he received a new text. He opened his phone and groaned.

"James and Carlos got into a fight. Logan tried stopping them but he's saying it's getting even worse and they're destroying my house. Sorry for the interruption, but uh, we should get going before they burn down my house," Kendall sighed. I nodded my head and we both picked up everything quickly and headed towards Kendall's car. He swiftly drove out of the beach and to his house within minutes. As we reached his house I noticed the dim lights inside and how quiet it was. Had they stopped fighting?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted. Carlos turned on the lights and now Kendall's entire living room was visible to us. The whole place was decorated with various colors of balloons, streamers, a long banner that fit both Kendall's and my name, and a large table with appetizers and a three storied cake. All of our friends were there too; Kylie, James, Carlos, Haley, Logan, Emily, and OMG NO WAY! What in the world were my sister, mom, and dad doing here?!

"Ariiiiiiiii!" I shouted as I ran to my fourteen year old sister. I embraced her in a hug and she laughed.

"Amyyy! Happy birthday girl! I've missed you soooo much!" Arianna exclaimed.

"Dude I missed you too. I haven't seen you in a couple months! What's new girl?" I asked. I felt someone tap my back and I turned around to face who other than my mom.

"Mommy!" I shouted. My mom gave me a big hug, squishing the life out of me, but I didn't care. I hadn't seen my mom in so long and I was always a mommy's girl.

"Yo darling! I haven't seen you in the longest baby girl! How are you doing?" my mom asked.

"Mooooom," I giggled. "You're not cool; moms don't say the word yo. But who cares you're still the coolest mom on earth!" I hollered.

"Aww honey, how I've missed my baby girl!" my mom said as she embraced me in another hug.

"Ahem? Don't I get a hug?" a deep voice came from behind me. I could recognize that voice any day.

"Hey dad!" I cheered as I gave him a hug. "How's it going?"

"Good, good. What about you? You famous yet?" he chuckled.

I laughed. "Not yet dad, but I'll make sure to give you my autograph when I am," I joked.

"Nahh, that autograph aint worth nuthin. I still got the piece o' paper from kindergarten that you wrote your name on. It's all scribbly, but now _that's_ worth a million," he grinned.

"Awww dad!" I gushed as I gave him another hug. I felt so at home that I totally forgot I was at a party with my other friends. Kendall was standing off to the side admiring us and eating some chips. The rest of my friends were doing the same. I really appreciated that the guys didn't make it a huge party and invite everyone but rather only the people that were close to me and Kendall. It made us feel like one large happy family.

"Now now, who's this handsome young man?" my mom asked. I looked next to me and found Kendall standing beside me with one of his arms around my waist.

"Damn Amy. He's hott! Good pick!" Ari winked at me. I blushed and started laughing like crazy.

"Ari, mommy, dad, meet my boyfriend Kendall. I'm sure you guys have already met since Kendall and I would have sleepovers every other day but since that was so long ago I'm sure you guys won't mind me introducing you to each other again," I grinned.

Ari's jaw dropped down and my mother gasped. My dad was nodding his head and smiling.

"_That's Kendall?_ You mean the Kendall from Texas? That nasty ugly kid who lived next door?" Ari asked. "Sh*t" she mumbled.

Kendall laughed. "_That's Ari?_ You mean Ari from Texas? As in the horrible scary witch that lived next door?" Kendall joked. Ari sighed and gave Kendall a punch in the ribs. He tousled her hair in return and she got furious. Hey, I guess the hair thing runs in the family.

"My oh my what a handsome boy you've become Kendall! Why it's like just yesterday you were twelve, moving over to California. Look at you now, all grown up, eighteen, dating my baby girl. Gosh, life is way too short these days," my mom sighed.

"Well it's definitely nice seeing you again Kendall. We've already met the other boys from back in Texas. Ya know, Logan, Carlos, and James. They've grown to become fine gentlemen too. Except all of you still have the same personality as those goofy twelve year olds you were back then," my dad chuckled.

"Nice seeing you again too Mr Carter. Say, not to be rune but what are you guys doing here? It's a wonderful surprise, but how did you get here?" Kendall asked.

"Well, you know Kylie and her big surprises. She called us up a couple days ago and told us that she was planning a surprise eighteenth birthday party for Amy. She didn't mention anything about you or the other boys so I was slightly confused as to who'd be at the party. So my family and I drove down here to surprise Amy. It was a surprise for us meeting all of you again, but I sure am glad to see that Amy has some trustworthy friends to take care of her," my dad smiled. "You take care of her Kendall; she ends up hurt and you're dead." Kendall grinned and nodded his head.

"Definitely dad. They're the coolest friends a girl could ever have," I said. "And, the best boyfriend a girl could ever have." "So, shall we get this party started?" I asked.

"Yeaaa!" everyone cheered. Someone turned the music on and everyone started laughing, talking, eating, and just enjoying themselves. I wasn't too hungry since Kendall and I had eaten a little while ago, but there was no way I was missing out on the _three storied_ cake. Kendall and I danced for a bit and watched everyone else party. Logan and Emily were snacking on some food, Carlos was stuffing his mouth with cake and Haley was laughing at him, James and Kylie were slow dancing, and my parents were eating some food as well as Ari. It was getting a little hot so I decided to head out for some fresh air on Kendall's porch.

"Hey Amy, wait up. Your mom and I have a surprise for you!" my dad called out. Oh no, not another surprise. "Adeline? Can you put a blindfold on her?" my dad asked my mom. My mother quickly got a red bandana and blindfolded me.

"Okay honey, I'm going to lead you to your surprise. Just follow me," my mom said. I could hear everyone get out of their seats and follow me. They were curious too.

I could feel my mom taking me outside. The fresh cool air hit my face and blew my hair back. We stepped down the porch and I heard everyone immediately gasp.

"Ready? One, Two, Three! Surprise!" my mom, dad, and Ari shouted as they took off my blindfold. I gasped. No way. _NO WAYYY! _Sitting right in front of me was a brand new red convertible! It was glossy and shiny and beautiful and ohhh. It was amazing! I was once again speechless and all I could do was touch my car. It felt so smooth and cool against my warm hands.

"Mom, dad, Ari...this is awesome! Thanks you soooo much!" I exclaimed. I embraced them all in a hug and they all said 'you're welcome.' Seriously, could this day get any better?

"Wow Princess, hot ride," Kendall smiled. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my forehead. My dad got the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Kendall who caught them right in time.

"How 'bout you take her out for a ride?" my dad asked.

"Alright, let's go!" Kendall said as he hopped in the driver's seat. I really wanted to drive but I figured it'd be safer for him to drive at night. I could start driving tomorrow. I slipped in the passenger's seat and Kendall started the car. We waved to everyone and Kendall drove off.

"This has got to be the best birthday I've ever had. Wow, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," I breathed.

"I do too. Luckiest guy, I mean," Kendall said.

It was almost midnight and almost 24 hours that Kendall and I were officially adults.

"Kendall, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I have no idea what would happen if you weren't in my life right now. I am extremely glad I met you when we were five. I remember it all started out with a fight over who could build the best sand castle, and we became best friends ever since. You've been there all my life; all those tough times when I got hurt, or I was mad, or someone was bullying me. You always stood up for me and was there to help me in every situation. You dealt with all the crap in my life and you can't even imagine how sad I was when you moved away. I am so thankful to God that he made us meet once again in California, and that we immediately continued our friendship. I'm even happier now that we're more than friends, and I couldn't possibly ask for a better boyfriend. Even if you were gone for a while, you're here for me now and I hope it stays like that forever. And thanks so much for the absolutely wonderful day, gifts, and surprises. I didn't even give you back a fourth of what you gave me and I'm sorry about that. But I really appreciate all you've done for me. You know, people say that they have the coolest or sweetest or best boyfriend ever. But they're wrong. They're _all_ wrong. Because you're mine and only mine. Only _I _have the coolest, sweetest, funniest, best boyfriend in the entire universe. So I just wanted to thank you for all that, thank you for everything and thank you for being a huge part of my life. I love you so much. Happy eighteenth birthday Kendall."

Kendall stopped driving the car near a curb and turned off the engine. He faced his body towards me and looked up at me. He placed one hand under my chin and started to speak.

"Amy, you are the world's awesomest girlfriend I've ever had. I've dated a few girls here and there the past couple years, but none of them can be compared to you; you're just that amazing. I am also very thankful that you're in my life. I've known you for thirteen years now and I can officially say that you are the most caring, kindest, dramatic, conceited, nosiest...just kidding," he laughed. "You're the awesomest, and that's what matters. You've always been there in my life too, when I needed help studying for school, when I needed something to borrow, someone to talk to, or even someone's house to go to when I was in trouble. And you're still here for me now, whether I need help with an over obsessive ex girlfriend or just picking out an outfit to wear in the morning. And all the gifts and surprises I gave you are nothing compared to what you gave me, your kindness, your honesty, and your love. You're speech was way longer than mine, but that's only because there are no words or actions that exist to describe the way I feel about you. Thank you for everything too Princess. I love you more than you love me. Happy eighteenth birthday," Kendall said as he finished it off with a kiss.

Afterwards, we decided it was getting a little late so we should probably be heading back in case everyone started getting worried, or ''wrong ideas'' as Kendall said. So we drove back home and Kendall even put on of of my favorite Big Time Rush songs, Cruise Control.

We drove back peacefully, quietly, and safely by the time it was exactly midnight.

Well I guess you can't really call it ''quietly'' if you have Cruise Control blasting out in the midnight air.

Oh well, this was definitely the most amazing birthday of my entire life. And I'm sure it was Kendall's too.

**Yayyy! Finally DONE! OMG that was so super duper loooonngg. It's the longest chapter I've ever written. But that's cuz I wanted to make it super special since it was both of their birthdays. Now, it's time for the real deal; what did _YOU_ guys think? Yay? Nay? Yes? No? Awesome? Horrible? Fun? Boring? I don't even know other words to describe it, but I know that _you guys do!_ So Plz Plz Plz leave me a review! Just one review would be worth more than all of Amy and Kendalls' gifts together! Even one sentence would make my day! So please do me a favor and leave me a review of your opinion. I have the best fans in the world and I know that you guys wouldn't mind doing me this favor. I really really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cuz it took me FOREVER to write. And in return, I have a gift/surprise for you. So I hope you guys had fun with this chapter; don't forget to leave a review! Keep Calm and live 24/7 Big Time :) (...keep reading down below if you want to know what the surprise is...)**

~_So I know that many of you guys LOVE "Jylie". I've gotten reviews saying they're so cute and how you wanna hear more from them. So, my gift to you, is that the next chapter is ALL "Jylie." My friend who writes the "Jylie" chapters will be writing the entire next chapter. I'm not sure when it will be posted but keep the lookout for it. I'm sure you guys will love it; don't forget to leave her some feedback too! I will see you guys on chapter 23! Peace Out!_


End file.
